What Lies Within
by Zenries
Summary: "What's important to me is what I want and find pleasure in. I only live for myself, that's how it's always been. I don't give a damn about anything or what anyone else thinks." Strong and extremely hedonistic... that's one way to describe him. / Incredibly lazy and True Longinus wielding OC, some Fate elements. Rated M for language, lemons, etc. OC x Yasaka x Harem
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to this new story which is also reboot of my other DxD fanfic I made a while ago, around the time I first started writing. Some elements from that story will be kept, but will be changing up the protagonist.**

 **I guess that about does it for now. Let's just jump straight into this!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own anything other than my OC.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 -**_ ** _Prologue_**

* * *

*Shuffle*

Stirring around in his bed, he slowly woke up whilst under the covers of his sheets.

"*Yawn*" He stretched one arm out.

There he was, the lazy hedonist in his natural habitat. The bed. He slowly got up as the blanket that covered him, fell, revealing a young man around the age of 17. Medium jet black hair that was oddly kept neat yet, messy at the same time. His eyes fluttered open revealing sharp green orbs.

He looked over to a small table by his bed where an alarm clock was spotted.

6:09 A.M.

"Always waking up before the alarm goes off..." He groaned, sitting in his bed in a still position.

6:10 A.M.

*RIIINNG!*

"Oh, great... I don't even feel like getting up to turn it off..."

The ringing kept going as he contemplated.

"I don't think I can deal with this stupid ringing forever. *Sigh*" He fell onto his back. "Thinking about this is such a drag!"

 **Timeskip**

7:47 A.M.

 **Kuoh Academy**

He eventually got up from bed, got dressed and headed out for the most dreadful part of the day. School. He had attended Kuoh Academy, although he had transferred just a few months ago he was the talk of the school.

And I quote, 'The Lazy Prince of Kuoh'

How he obtained that nickname? It was pretty obvious. But he didn't care. He didn't give a damn about what anyone says. He just went through his day like any other.

 _'A day in a life of a former exorcist...'_ He thought with a sigh. He wanted nothing to do with the supernatural anymore. He just focused on himself. Keeping away from watchful eyes. But how long would that last? He was hopeful it was going to be forever.

Unknown to him though, he was indeed being watched by a few eyes. Namely, a girl with glasses. None other than the student council president, Souna Shitori.

 _'Kenji Tetsuro...'_ She thought as she observed the now named Kenji. Thinking over the past few months he's been here, she's gathered somethings about him.

Lazy... that was... the only thing she could get out of him. His studies and academics were just average. Nothing too special, but Souna, or Sona in this case, had a gut feeling. Normally she wouldn't get these, but on some occasions it meant there was something more to what meets the eye.

Kenji Tetsuro was not a normal student. She wanted to believe that. She had a lingering suspicion that he was hiding something. She had even assigned one of her servants to closely monitor him, but nothing came of it.

From the files that she managed to get a hold of, she found out that he was an orphan all his life. Lived in Italy for most of his life until moving here just a year ago. That was all she could find out about. This frustrated her, yet, it encouraged her to find out more. She had decided to let it a low for a while as she had other priorities at hand, she would not give up though.

"Still trying to find out more about the newest student?" Sona heard a voice, she turned from the window and saw Rias Gremory.

"We practically don't know anything about him or what he is. It's like he came out of thin air." Sona said.

"Kaichou, if I may." Said a voice, it was her second in command, her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

"From the many times I've bumbed into him in the hall ways, he locks eyes with me. As if he almost instantly knew what I was. But not just that, in addition, I felt small amounts of holy energy... so the possibilities of him being an Exorcist is the only clue I have."

"I see... if he is indeed an Exorcist, this might spell trouble for us. But I have reason to believe he wasn't sent here by the Vatican, rather, on his own accord." Sona said.

"What should we do then?" Rias asked.

"Just leave him to us. You already have your hands full with your newest addition, so just focus on that." Sona answered.

"Hmm... alright, I'll leave this to you." Rias said as she stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new adorable little servant to look after." She walked out the doors leaving Sona and Tsubaki alone.

Sona sat down on her chair and was in deep thought. _'...I will find out who you really are, Kenji Tetsuro...'_ She thought determinedly before getting back to her work.

Kenji could barely stay awake in class. Especially during lectures, and so he found himself sleeping most of the time. He was rather distant and strayed away from other people. He lived the life of a lazy loner. Just the way he wants.

*Ring!*Ring!*

"Okay class, that's it for today, have a great weekend! And remember to study over the weekend for the quiz on Monday! Oh! And Tetsuro-san! I'd like to have a word with you."

"Hai." He responds.

With that, the rest of class had began to exit the room leaving Kenji and the teacher alone.

"Tetsuro-san, as your teacher, I really am proud of your performance so far in class, considering you transferred not too long ago. Though, I know that you've been dazing off a lot in class. And I can't say I'm too fond of it."

"In all honesty Sensei... I'm ahead in most of the subjects. so I already have most of the lesson down to myself, I'd rather not sit through it again." He said sheepishly. "I hope you understand."

The teacher thought for a moment. "As I do understand the situation, I rather have you pay more attention in class. I'm afraid that the other students may follow you. So please at least look as though you are listening, I don't want to have any more students not paying attention and failing."

"I understand, Sensei."

"Good, that's really all I wanted to say. Your free to go, Tetsuro-san."

Kenji nods and leaves the room. And once out of the classroom he was met with a certain site. A site in which three certain and infamous male students run through the halls as they were chased down by the kendo club members. Kenji only took a notice at a certain brown haired boy out of the three.

 _'Well what do you know. He's still alive.'_

 **Flashback**

Just coming out from a convenient store at around 9 O'Clock at night, he felt the presence of a Fallen Angel. He went to go check it out. He found himself at a park, nearing a fountain, the source of the feeling. He made sure he was a ways away as he observed.

 _'Isn't that one of the perverts at school?'_ Kenji thought. He then spots the main reason he was there in the first place. The Fallen Angel. He sees her materialize a weapon of light. _'And he's dead. Welp, nothing I can do for that idiot now. Not in my best interest to interfere. Goodbye, whatever your name was.'_

He walks away while sipping on his small box of apple juice.

 **Flashback End**

That's right. He watched Issei Hyoudou 'die.' He could've done something but he didn't. Why? Well, what good would have come out of it for him? Nothing exactly. And that's the reason why. The only reason he needs. Because he didn't see the need to or want to. Would have it filled his self pleasures? No.

 _'Must've been the work of a devil... but why reincarnate someone like him...? Who knows, who cares...'_

Kenji yawns.

"Don't bother Kenji, it'll only make things more troublesome." He said to himself as he walked through the halls and back home.

 **Kuoh**

On his way back home, he went to do the usual. After school ended, he went over to the convenient store and bought a box of apple juice and some dangos. Today, he took a different route home than usual. It was a longer walk, yet, it was worth it for the scene.

As he sips his drink, his phone rang. Grabbing it from his pocket and looking at the caller I.D, he groans.

"What is it?" Kenji answered the phone with slight irritation.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Is that how you treat an old friend?" He heard that same carefree voice once again.

"Just tell me what you want Dulio, I'm trying to enjoy the scenery and you're ruining it."

"Alright alright. I was just going to say that there's an A-Rank Stray Devil on the loose near your area. Griselda had assigned me to it, but since you are already there, I thought..."

"Don't tell me you ran off somewhere to taste test food again..." Kenji sighed.

"Oh you know me so well! But back to business, what do you say?"

Kenji thought for a moment before speaking again.

"How high is the pay on its head?"

"5,000 USD. Or, about 500,000 Yen if my conversion is correct."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come around! So, it should be on the move right now. Actually, it's in close to your proximity as we speak."

Kenji took a look around, trying to sense it out.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later when I'm done."

"Right on!"

Kenji ends the phone call. Sighing, he thought. _'Gotta make money somehow I guess... what a drag.'_ He accepted it for the money and it was a Stray Devil. He also had the means to slay a Devil, which is also another reason he accepted. Less hard pressed that way.

Kenji casually continued on his walk until he was approached by an unknown.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was a female by the sound of it. Kenji turned around. "What's a handsome gentleman like you doing out in the night all by yourself?"

"How cliche..." Kenji muttered. "Why don't you just shut your trap and let's get down to business, Stray."

Kenji began to summon his weapon. A spear. He held that spear with one hand while the other hand held his apple juice.

"My oh my. You're the first person to ever say that... but no matter... it won't change the fact that you will die!" She transformed from a normal looking lady. Half her body was a spider abdomen with eight legs. She had multiple red eyes on her face. Sharper teeth and a naked female torso.

His spear then began to emit energy. Holy energy to be specific. It made the stray shiver.

"Y-You... th-that weapon... you aren't an ordinary human. Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Kenji Tetsuro. Former Exorcist and the lazy extraordinaire. At your service." Kenji said boredly.

Kenji dashed in for an attack, using his spear, he sliced through one set of legs on one side like a knife through butter, she fell onto one side.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"Yeah. Holy weapons can do that."

Kenji took this chance while she was incapacitated, walking up to her. As he made his way in front of her view, he pointed his spear directly as where her heart should be and quickly pierced it. In doing so, it turned the Stray Devil into ash.

With a tiresome sigh, he de-materialized his spear and took another sip from his apple juice. So, with his job done, he went back home. Although he did have to call Dulio back and cash in his results.

 _'How troublesome...'_ He walked back on track to his home.

Unbeknownst to him though, he was being watched by a set of brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. But as the night grew darker, she disappeared and went to report back what she had seen.

 **With The Student Council**

"So, he's an Exorcist?" Sona asked.

"Former Exorcist." Tsubaki corrected.

 _'No longer affiliated with the church... not sure if this is good or bad...'_ Sona thought before continuing her questioning.

"And you say he was wielding a spear?" Sona said.

"That's right, and it gave off an extremely high amount of Holy energy." Tsubaki confirms.

"So, what are we going to do about this lazy ass?" Said a reddish brown haired girl, this was Tomoe Meguri.

Sona thought for a minute before answering.

"We're going to arrange a meeting."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That's the first part out of the way. Hope you liked it.**

 **Now, I'm still on the fence on whether he should join Sona's peerage as a replacement for Saji, or just remain the way he is.**

 **Kenji Tetsuro, former Exorcist and has some previous battle experiences. Nothing too much or too little. He was just raised by the Vatican until he left a year prior to the point in time we are in now. He may be strong but he is extremely unmotivated to do simple things unless it involves in his benefits and self pleasure. He doesn't feel the need to better himself as he believes that he'll do just fine as the way he is now...**

 **As for pairings... I'm not sure what I'll do, I was thinking of a harem but it would be a small one. Say, 5 - 6 females. ORC girls will be excluded with the exception of Rossweisse. If some of you would like to suggest, go on ahead. I'm open to some suggestions.**

 **Sacred Gear = True Longinus**

 **If your wondering what I'll do with Cao Cao, I'm going to replace him with another descendant of a hero. A lot stronger and better one... Gilgamesh himself. And with his Gate Of Babylon, I think he'll make a perfect replacement for Cao Cao.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Negotiations

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Thank you to those who've left a review, commented, followed and favorited! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.**

 **And to your guys' request, he will be staying the way he is. No reincarnation. None of that.**

 **Now without further ado, let's get right into the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Negotiations**_

* * *

Today was certainly going to be a change of events for Kenji. For he had been asked to go and see the student council right after class.

 _'What does the student council want with me...?'_ He thought. _'Could they've found out who I am..? Oh please, don't be what I think it is...'_

He made his way toward the student council, although reluctantly, he didn't want to be hounded and chased after. Would've been troublesome to say the least. Once he finally reached the doors to the room of the student council, he took in a deep breath before knocking.

*Knock!*Knock!*

After a few seconds he heard someone from the other side.

"Come in!"

As on cue, Kenji opens the door and was met by a group of people. Kenji had expected the student council president and the vice president, and for sure, they were there, but he was met with some surprise when he saw Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujo, or, the Occult Research Club as they called themselves. They were the most famous students on campus, how could he not know about them?

 _'You've got to be joking.'_ Kenji thought with a deadpanned expression.

"Tetsuro-san. I'm glad you could make it." Sona said.

"It's no big deal." Kenji said with his usual bored voice and expression.

"Please, grab a seat, we have much to discuss." She said and Kenji took a seat to a spot on the couch where she pointed towards.

"Thank you." Kenji said, before taking his seat.

The room was quiet for a solid minute, there was a small tension among them, Kenji decided to speak first.

"Look, I'm not one for mind games, so let's just get straight down to business, alright?"

"Straight to the point huh? I guess that runs in all Exorcists... well, the ones I've met so far at least." Rias said with a smirk.

"Former Exorcist, Gremory-san." Kenji corrected her.

"Does that really matter? Former or not, you're still technically in enemy territory. Aren't you scared?" Rias said.

"Why should I be scared? I want nothing to do with the supernatural anymore. Take it as though I'm on a vacation. A long one." Kenji answered. "I'm here to do no harm. I have no qualms with Devils."

"But why choose this place of all places?" Sona said. "I'm sure you knew ahead of time who controls this territory."

"Yes, I was aware, Ms. Sona Sitri. I just wanted to go back to my roots. I was raised in the Vatican back in Italy for all of my life after all."

"You expect us Devils to trust the words an Exorcist?" Rias said.

Kenji sighed. _'I knew this was gonna be such a drag...'_

"If I were still an Exorcist, I would have no reason to harm you. Yes, I know the Three Factions tensions are rising, but that won't effect the treatment and attitude I give to members of each faction. I prefer to avoid any conflict if possible. And getting my point out here. I'm just a simple bystander." Kenji said.

"You say you want nothing to do with the supernatural, but we hear that you took care of a Stray Devil." Rias said.

"And who else would? Would I just leave it to you guys and risk the safety of innocent lives? And beside that fact, I need a source of income. And hunting down Stray Devils, and on some occasions, Stray Exorcists, is my only way of making money... I don't want to let this 'meeting' drag on any longer, so I'm making a few proposals."

"Proposals?" Sona questioned.

"I know you're all weary of letting an Exorcist stay and roam around your territory, but I suggest we make a truce, a contract. I'll allow you to let anyone of your servants to shadow my stay. And on some occasion, you can more or less check up on what this big bad Exorcist is doing once a month."

They all look to each other.

"I think we can work with that. You said you had few other proposals?" Sona said.

"Since I'm no longer affiliated with the church, I need to make a few calls to an associate of mine who is connected to the Church, for jobs. But, I can't always rely on him, so I'm willing to negotiate on this one. If you find yourselves in a situation where you cannot defeat a Stray Devil or whatever problem it is that you have, I'm willing to help, for a price, of course. Name your problem for a reasonable price, and I just might do it."

There was a long silence.

"How... considerate of you." Rias said, although slightly confused.

"So in terms, we'll have to be... associated with each other?" Sona said.

"I like the term, loose associate better, I'd prefer to keep my little independent status right now, but that's what I'm getting at, yes... and so as long as I'm able to stay here in relative peace. I know you won't let me go scot-free without some sort of price to pay."

"For someone lazy, you sure know your way around negotiations and diplomacy." Tsuabki said.

"I'll take that as a compliment... and well, my mentor taught me some valuable lessons." Kenji said. He then looked over to Sona. "Well, student council president, what do you say?"

Sona needed to think for a moment. Could she really go with this deal? It was a pretty good offer, despite somethings. Knowing what others might say to her working with an Exorcist, well, former Exorcist... He is capable of handling himself, he has connections to the Church. Letting him go or making this contract with him had an equal amount of consequences, as well as benefits.

"We'll take your offer, Tetsuro-san. I only hope you uphold your end of the bargain." Sona came to the decision.

"You shouldn't worry, I'm a man of my word, Ms. Sitri." Kenji said putting a hand to his chest. "Now that we've come to a reasonable agreement, is there anything else?"

"No, I believe we're done here." Sona said.

Kenji then stands up and stretches. "Well then, I'm off now." He yawns.

"It was good doing business with you, Tetsuro-san." Sona bowed.

"Yeah, yeah... now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my bed." Kenji started to walk off until some blonde boy decided to speak up.

"Before you leave, I just have one question..." He said with a slightly ominous tone.

"What is it?" Kenji lazily responds as he turns toward the blonde boy.

"Do you wield a holy sword?" He said with some seriousness.

Kenji was surprised to see the quote, 'Prince of Kuoh' directed him a question like that. "And if I do?"

"Fight me. If you wield a holy sword, then fight me."

"Yuuto!" Rias shouts sternly.

It was a slightly tense moment in the room, Yuuto awaited his response while Kenji just thought for a moment as he stares at him.

Kenji narrows his eyes. "And what's it to you if I wield a holy sword? You got some kind of vendetta against swords?"

His eyes shadow. "Yeah... something like that."

"Yuuto! Enough!" Rias shouts once again, trying to get her Knight under control.

A longing silence came as Yuuto awaited Kenji's answer.

"No." Kenji said blankly. "Whatever your reason is, it does not involve me in anyway. I actually have a sense of honor and I will not let that be used to satisfy whatever type of revenge you are after, Kiba-san. Know that I'm still a skilled exorcist. My battle experience overshadows your talents with a sword. I've dealt with countless enemies alike... Know who your fighting before you make your move."

Kiba growled in response. Seeing no wisdom and reason in his words, he acts on instinct and summons his sword. But the second he summoned that sword, was the biggest mistake he made.

In quick succession, Kenji moved across the room swiftly in the blink of an eye. Rushing toward Yuuto, stealing his sword away for his own use, then pointed it right back at him, the tip of his own sword was inches away from his throat.

"I'll say this only once... stop this foolishness and act like a real knight." Kenji said with a hard tone that made him flinch in response. Yuuto realized this was gonna be a one-sided fight, so he just gave, letting out a sigh of frustration, stepping back reluctantly, but he kept a hateful glare trained on Kenji.

Kenji then stabbed the sword into the ground letting it stand.

"I s-sincerely apologize for his actions, Tetsuro-san." Rias said, slightly bowing. "I'm glad you that you didn't kill him."

Kenji nods with a neutral expression. Kenji turns to door and starts walking off. But not before lazily raising his hand up as a gesture of goodbye. "Hope things work out peacefully between us." He said, switching back to his lazy tone, which were his last words before exiting the room.

* * *

Kenji was very glad that it was the weekend. After that eventful evening a few days ago, he needed some time to himself, that was the most talking he had ever done in awhile.

Kenji could be found snoozing in his bed. Honestly, he could just spend the whole day in bed, but there's just one problem with that... hunger...

 _'I don't want to get up from bed... but if I don't I'm gonna be starving... but I don't feel like going through the effort of getting food... this is so troublesome...'_ He thought to himself. A longing silence came. _'But thinking about this is even more troublesome, ugh!'_

*Vibrate!*

He felt a vibration near him, looking around, it was his phone.

 _'Who could be calling me at this time?!'_

Not even bothered to look at the caller I.D, he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Kenji said with clear irritation in his voice.

"Yo! Ken, my boy-!"

*Beep*

Kenji immediately hung up the phone after he heard _that_ voice.

*Vibrate!*Vibrate!*

Kenji simply stared at his phone before reluctantly answering.

"Hello?"

"Gee, you're so mean, Kenny..."

"*Sigh*... just tell me what you want, Azazel. I know you didn't just call me to chat."

"Man, learn to at least have some fun, will ya?"

Kenji heard him mutter.

"Tell me before I hang up this god damn phone again."

"Okay, okay! Listen, I need to talk to you about something very important, so I suggest you meet me at my little home, here, in Kuoh."

"...What's in it for me?"

"A cash reward of course. I know you all too well, so I've got things covered."

"*Sigh*, fine, I'll do it." Kenji agreed to it, though, reluctantly.

"Great! I'll send you the address, meet me here in an hour, catch ya later!"

*Beep*

The call stops.

"That damn perverted crow..." Kenji muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _'This should be the right place...'_ Kenji thought as he stood before a door to a simple home. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

*Knock!*Knock!*

Kenji knocks on the door and no second sooner, it opens, revealing the man himself.

"Ah, Kenny! Glad you could make it!"

Kenji slightly twitched his eye in annoyance in response to his nickname.

"Please, come in, come in! Make yourself at home."

Azazel guided Kenji to the living room, a classic Japanese style room with a small table in the middle. Kenji sat on the floor on one of the table sides while Azazel took a seat right across. On the table there was a tea kettle and tea cups for the both of them.

"Care for some hot tea?" Azazel asked.

"I don't mind." Kenji answered as Azazel poured him a cup and handed him it. "Mind telling me what you need? I didn't come all the way out here to sit around and chat."

"Impatient as always..." Azazel muttered. "To keep it short, I need your help with something."

"My help? Please don't tell me it's another one of your-"

"No, no, no." Azazel chuckles. "Nothing of that sort."

"So... what is it?"

"Well, not too long ago I sent a small group of Fallen Angels to come here and monitor a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

Kenji was caught with surprise. "Him? Why?"

"He holds a Sacred Gear. And I'm making sure that it remains dormant and doesn't go out of control, so I sent a team here to keep an eye on him."

"By keeping an eye on him, you mean just watching him, right?"

"Yes, of course, what else could I mean?"

"Well... I was taking a stroll in the park one day and I happened to see that Issei kid with another girl. But that girl turned out to be a Fallen Angel and killed him. I thought it was a stray. But looking on the bright side, the Devils here had reincarnated him, so he's still alive. If that's any good..." Kenji muttered that last part.

Azazel's eyes slightly widen. "Killed him? By any chance, did you see what this Fallen Angel look like?"

"Long black hair and... purple eyes, I think... What, you know anything about this?"

Azazel's eyes then fully widen. "She was the one I sent, along a small group with her. I gave them orders not to kill him, yet, she disobeyed them..." He said to himself. "Why..."

"You think she could've done it on her own accord? Gone rouge maybe?"

"I can't be for certain... Looks like there's a change of plans, I need you to retrieve the Fallen Angels I sent and bring them back to me so I can question them. I need to know what's going on and why."

"Don't expect me to bring most of them back alive, cause I also hear that Gremory girl might have some plans of her own."

"So the situation has escalated that quickly already... then please, at least bring one of them alive."

Kenji then stood up.

"You know where I should start looking?" Kenji asked.

"Hmm... try the abandoned church. I've heard some rumors that a group of Stray Exorcists and rouge Fallen have accumulated. I intended for you to investigate this but now that you've given me the information of recent events, things have changed, but that rumor still stands."

"So now you're thinking that these rumors could be connected to the group you sent?"

"Possibly, but we can't know for sure unless you retrieve the guys I sent and question them."

Kenji turns toward the exit.

"*Sigh* You got it, and I expect compensation for my work."

"Of course, I've got it covered."

"Then it was great doing business with you."

Azazel watched as Kenji exited the house.

"*Sigh*, I swear, that boy is literally the embodiment of the Sin of Sloth."

* * *

In another part of town, we find Issei with a strange red gauntlet on his hand. Issei was currently facing against the one who had killed him but he wasn't alone, he was with some other girl who appeared to be a nun.

"Issei-san!" The blonde nun cried.

Issei was knocked away from an attack made by the Fallen Angel.

"I missed on purpose... If I'd landed that shot, his body would be in pieces right now. I wonder if your healing will make it in time?" The Fallen Angel said.

Issei struggles to get up as the blonde nun says,

"I'll go with you." Not wanting for Issei to get hurt anymore.

The Fallen Angel grabs her, wrapping her own wings around the nun.

"What a good girl. If the ritual goes well, all your pains and worries will simply disappear. Goodbye, Issei." Said the Fallen Angel.

"No! Asia!" Issei screams.

"Goodbye, Issei-san." Asia said as tears streamed down her face and with that, she, along with the Fallen Angel disappear. Issei falls onto his knees in defeat.

A good distance away, Kenji watched from the tree line. He had just appeared in time to watch the Fallen Angel take the nun away. Kenji had his eyes closed and leaned against a tree. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

"*Sigh*... I need a long break after this... maybe I should pay a visit to Kyoto..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that wraps up chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **So I've decided the pairing to be a harem, a small one though;**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Yasaka**

 **Raynare**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **That's all I've got thus far, three more to the harem and that's probably gonna do it, haven't decided on who the last three will be though. If you guys would like to suggest some, then feel free.**

 **Well, that does it for today, until next time!**


	3. A Turn Of Events

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Not much to say but thanks to all the recent support on this story, I really appreciate it and am glad you guys are enjoying this.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin chapter 3!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - A Turn Of Events_**

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!"

Kenji exits the convenient store with a box of apple juice in his hand that he just purchased. Taking a sip from the straw, he looks over to the horizon.

 _'A beautiful sunset... maybe I should make my way to the church before the Devils do... but I don't wanna miss this sunset though... Azazel did say that I need at least one of them alive, so a little sight seeing wouldn't hurt... I'm sure those Fallen can handle themselves in the mean time... what could possible go wrong?'_ He thought.

He found the nearest bench and sat there, watching the sunset, the beautiful orange sky as minutes pass by.

 _'*Sigh* Sometimes I wish I was a cloud. Just floating along... going wherever the breeze takes me. That's my style. Just not into putting effort into stuff. Geez... who knew being an Exorcist was so much work...'_

Kenji stretched and let out a yawn. _'The things I do for money...'_

He then looked down to the watch on his right wrist. "*Sigh*... looks like it's time to go." Kenji stood up and walked toward the abandoned church.

The walk there wasn't too long, but painfully tiresome for the lazy ex-exorcist. Once within the boundaries of the church, he noticed the barrier.

 _'A barrier huh? If I pass beyond this point, they'll know that someone's coming. Shouldn't be a problem for me.'_ Kenji thought as he went to work on countering the barriers sensory so he could pass undetected. He started to write in the air with his finger, runic magic. He wrote in the air, as if it were paper but wrote in a different language, in what looked like Latin.

 _'Aaannnndd... done.'_ He thought as he finished the last word, then spoke out loud.

" **In umbris et dona placendi.** "

 **(Translation: Fall into the shadows and grant invisibility.)**

Once he said those words, he became completely invisible and simply walked through the barrier in place. Once pass the barrier, he thought about something...

 _'Looks like you were right teach... magic does come in handy.'_ Kenji looked to his hand for a second before making his way toward the church. The invisibility cloak only lasted a few seconds, it was simply designed to pass through the barrier undetected, and once that was done, the effects were gone.

 _'Looks like there's no turning back now...'_

With that, he finished his thoughts and continued toward the church.

 **With Issei**

Issei, Yuuto and Koneko had reached the inner sanctum of the church. They find themselves standing in front of a group of priests, they also find Asia, in the middle of some sort of ritual. Just as the priests begin to attack, the Fallen Angel, Raynare speaks.

"You're too late, it doesn't matter what you do anymore! This is the power I've been looking for!"

A light begins to shine as it was ripped out of from Asia's chest. It was her Sacred Gear. Raynare holds out her hands as the Sacred Gear floats down to her hands.

"This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! With this Sacred Gear, I can finally-" Raynare was suddenly interrupted when a spear came flying out of no where! It just caught the Sacred Gear that was taken from Asia, flying off into who knows where, then chains holding Asia were cut down, she gracefully fell to the floor.

"WHAT?!" Raynare screams. It was at this moment the priests began to attack, Yuuto and Koneko held them off.

"Don't worry about us Issei, we'll hold them off, you go get Asia." Yuuto said.

"Thank you!" Issei said, he runs toward Asia.

"What is this farce?! Where is the Sacred Gear!" Raynare yells, throwing a fit of rage.

"I don't know and I couldn't care less!" Issei took this chance to use his Sacred Gear, boosting his strength, he gave her a clean punch in the face, knocking her away. Issei picks Asia up.

"Asia! Are you okay?!" Issei says.

"Issei! We need to get out of here!" Yuuto calls out, they were surrounded and outnumbered by priests, so they make there way towards the door. Issei runs, priests start to come after him but they were stopped by both Yuuto and Koneko.

"Run for it! We'll cover things here for you, so go!" Yuuto said. "Leave it to us!"

"Hurry and run." Koneko said.

Issei grits his teeth and runs back to the secret passage. He lays Asia down.

"Hang on, Asia..."

 **With Kenji**

Sat up in one of the rafters, hidden away, Kenji managed to snag the Sacred Gear of Asia. The Twilight Healing. He examined it and thought...

 _'Was this what they were after... a poor nuns' Sacred Gear?'_ He thought as he continued to further examining the Sacred Gear in his hands. _'I may not be Azazel, but from what I know, this Sacred Gear can heal injuries, but... why would they want this?'_

He sat there for moments, thinking.

"*Sigh*... No use in trying to think of why, time to get what I actually came here for..." He stood up and made his way to find the female Fallen Angel.

He was totally aware of where he was going and totally wasn't lost...

 _'Shit...'_

 **Back With Issei**

Issei had just taken Raynare down. She was still enraged about the Sacred Gear suddenly disappearing and her anger became her ultimate downfall. Issei took advantaged of her this with his own anger surprisingly, although, he didn't come out unscathed. But there still laid one question, where was Asia's Sacred Gear? Issei was too busy with Asia's condition that he just forgot about it until now. If Raynare didn't have it, then what happened?

Issei goes to Asia where she still laid. He kneels.

"I'm sorry Asia... I couldn't protect you..."

Suddenly, Issei feels someone grab his shoulder. It was Yuuto,

"Well done, beating a Fallen Angel on your own is no easy task, but also because Rias told you to not get in to way." He said and before Issei could even respond, Rias appears, saying...

"It's because I believed in you all along. And it looks like you won."

Koneko then came in, dragging along the Fallen Angel.

"I brought it." Koneko said as she dropped her to the floor in front of Rias.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare."

Raynare looks up.

"I am Rias Gremory. Heiress to the Gremory clan."

"You're the daughter of the Gremory clan?!"

"So pleased to make your acquaintance... although I'm sure we won't know each other for much longer. And also... your friends who came to greet me - I sent them flying away."

Raynare looks at Rias in shock as she holds up feathers and dropping them right in front of her.

"'Sent them flying away'?" Issei questioned.

"Buchou is the Red Haired Ruin Princess. She's an assassin." Yuuto said.

"Assassin? Looks like I got more than I bargained for, in my master." Issei said.

"A daughter of Gremory... how dare you...!" Raynare said.

"Ever since you targeted Issei, we got wind of a Fallen Angel plot in play in this city. If only you hadn't interfered with us, I would have let you be." Rias said.

"Buchou, does this mean you did this for me?" Issei said.

Rias turns her head toward Issei, then notices a change in Issei Sacred Gear.

"Issei...That Sacred Gear..."

"Oh, yeah, it changed shape suddenly."

"Wow, and so young. Yes. I see. That's what happened." Rias said, then turning to Raynare. "Fallen Angel Raynare. Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear was not just a simple Twice Critical."

"What?" Raynare said.

"It can increase its wielders power immeasurably for just ten seconds to the point where even a god could be destroyed. It's one of the thirteen Longinus Gears. The crimson emperor dragon's gauntlet, the Boosted Gear."

Raynare, shocked, was unable to say anything.

"No matter how powerful it is, it needs time to power up, so it's no almighty. It's because your opponent let her guard down, you won. And now you will disappear, Fallen Angel."

"Issei-kun."

It was then, Raynare changed her appearance, in a last resort attempt to save herself.

Issei's eyes widen.

"Help me. I might've said all that, but as a Fallen Angel I had no choice but to do what I did!"

"Yuuma-chan..."

"See?" Raynare lifts a hand to show Issei the item he got for her. "As proof, I didn't throw this away! You remember, don't you? You bought this for me." She pleads, with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei said as his eyes shadowed.

"I just couldn't part with it! I mean... you gave it..."

Yuuto and Koneko went to stop this but Rias stopped them.

"Please save me! Issei-kun!"

"How far will you go...? Buchou, please do it." Issei said as Rias steps forward with the power of destruction ready in her hand to blow her away. Raynare's face turned into sheer fear.

But before Rias could say anything, a spear came from nowhere which landed in between Rias and Raynare. Rias quickly stepped away.

"Buchou!" Yuuto, Koneko and Issei shout. They readied in their fighting stance.

"Now now, calm yourselves..." Said a lazy voice which was most familiar to Rias.

Stepping from the shadows, Kenji showed himself and made his way to the spear stuck in the ground, in front of Raynare. He picks up the spear and holds it.

"You're... Kenji Tetsuro...! From school!" Issei said.

"You!" Yuuto said.

Rias' eyes narrow. "What is the meaning of this, Tetsuro-san?"

"Simple really... I've come to take her." Kenji points to Raynare which in turns, shocks said Fallen Angel in response.

"This is none of your business, I suggest you leave here now." Rias said with seriousness.

"No can do... I've come here to take her out of your hands, simple as that..."

"Why?"

"My... client needs her. That's all I can really say... Look, I need her alive. I can take her off your hands and I'll be the one responsible for her."

Rias raises an eyebrow. "And if I don't agree?"

"*Sigh*... I knew you'd say that..." Kenji muttered so he reached into his pocket and took out the unexpected.

"That's... Asia's Sacred Gear!" Issei shouts.

"You...! You took it?!" Raynare said.

"I managed to catch it in the nick of time... Look, I have no use for this thing so I thought I'd bring it back to the girl... You can take this Sacred Gear and I'll take the Fallen Angel and all responsibility of what happened today."

Silence filled the room, Rias thought. This was a rather rare opportunity she could not afford to pass off. Although Asia may be dying, she could revive her then give her the Sacred Gear and she knew that Kenji knew that. A powerful addition to her Peerage, Twilight Healing. Kenji was much smarter then he let out. This deal was just too good to deny.

"What's the catch?" Rias said.

"Catch? There is no catch. I said what I said and got my point out... I also think that the nun deserves a second chance, don't you?"

"You... have a deal..." Rias said, sounding like she was swallowing her pride.

"Good answer... Hey you!" Kenji said to Issei and in turn he looks at him. Kenji then threw him the Sacred Gear which Issei caught. "Take good care of it."

Issei looked at him with slight shock but nods in response nonetheless. Kenji turns and faces Raynare, they meet eye to eye. Raynare seemingly couldn't get up so Kenji took the initiative and picked her up bridal style.

"H-Hey!" Raynare shouts.

"Just shut up. We're getting out of here." Kenji said and with that, he leaves, out of sight from the Devils.

"It's scary how good he is at negotiation..." Koneko said.

"You're... right about that..." Rias said with a little distaste.

* * *

A couple ways away, Kenji was still carrying Raynare bridal style.

"Let me down! You pesty human!"

"Look, I don't think you're in any position to speak seeing as though I pretty much saved you, so show some respect or gratitude at least."

"I-!" Raynare starts but cuts herself off as she realizes that. Looking away in embarrassment and stayed silent.

 _'Tch... women...'_ Kenji thought.

"Yo! I see you've finished your job." Said a voice. They both look to find...

"A-AZAZEL-SAMA?!" Raynare shouts and falls off of Kenji's hold. Leaning against the tree, that same smug face that Kenji honestly hated. Raynare managed to stand up.

"So Raynare... what's this I hear about you disobeying my orders and killing the person I specifically assigned you to watch...?" Azazel said in a hard tone that made her flinch. "Did I not make myself clear? You know that disobeying my orders is a big offence, should you be found, you'd be executed..."

"It's not like that Azazel-sama! I recived orders from Kokabiel-sama to kill Issei and then take the Twilight Healing! I never meant to disobey your orders!" Raynare pleaded.

"Kokabiel, huh...?" Azazel said. _'I'm gonna have to keep a more watchful eye and look into this...'_

"*Sigh*... Well... since you were given orders from a higher up even without my knowledge, I won't do anything drastic. But, you have now labeled yourself as rogue, so you will not be able to return to the Grigori."

Although relieved, Raynare was also saddened that she wouldn't be able to return home. She didn't have any friends anymore since they were killed by Rias.

Azazel then thought of something, grinning smugly, he turns to Kenji.

"Hey Kenny..."

Kenji turns to Azazel and meets his grinning face and slightly paled. _'Oh no... that face could only mean...'_

"Would you be so kind to take on another job...?"

Kenji felt his eye twitch. "...What. Is. It..." He said through gritted teeth.

Raynare was shocked to see that this human knows Azazel and talk as if they were buddies or something. _'Who in the world is he?!'_ Raynare thought.

"Well, seeing as though she has no where else to go and everyone will simply hunt her down, I was wondering if you could take her under your radar, of course, there will be payment for this job too..."

"*Sigh*..." Kenji released a long sigh. "...Fine..." He said, though, reluctantly.

"Perfect! You heard him girl, you'll now be under his custody. This is a chance where you can whip up into shape and redeem yourself. So, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-YES! AZAZEL-SAMA!"

Azazel smiles. "Good. Now behave and try not to make him grumpy." He said then turns to Kenji. "And before I forget, here's your payment for today's work." Azazel hands him a brief case. "I'll be working on your next payment for this of course, so look out."

Kenji grabs the brief case. He opens it up to check if everything was good, seeing it as it is, he closes the brief case and nods towards Azazel.

"I guess that's about it. Gotta return back to HQ, my comrades need me! Adios!" And with that, Azazel disappears.

All was silent when he left, Raynare didn't say a word so Kenji decided to speak up.

"Look, if you're worried about what I might do to you, don't bother. I won't force you to do anything against your will, but I'm also responsible for whatever you do, so keep yourself in line. Got it?"

Raynare slightly surprised, she responds, "Y-Yes... I understand."

"Good... name's Kenji Tetsuro, by the way."

"Uh, R-Raynare... a... pleasure to meet you..." She said, almost forcefully.

"Look, I understand if you don't like this or like me, that's one thing. But Azazel specifically told me to... take care of you and... I won't go back on my word. Like I said before, I won't do anything against your will, so long as you don't cause any more trouble."

Raynare once again, surprised. His carefree nature was baffling to her. She also blushed slightly at his... determination and kindness, if you can even call it that. Though, she did have one question in mind.

"I-I have... a question..." She said.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How... do you know Azazel-sama?"

"...Let's just say he helped me out this one time and I owe him some favors..."

Raynare tilted her head in confusion.

"Look, I'd rather not get into detail right now. We can talk later, let's just go to my house first. I'm dying for some sleep."

Raynare blinked at his remark, but didn't question it any further and followed right behind him.

 _'*Sigh*... what have I got myself into?'_ The lazy ex-exorcist questioned himself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well, that does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Maybe not the most creative or perfect way to handle this part, but I had to think of something to work stuff out in the end.**

 **As shown in this chapter, Kenji is capable of magic. Inscriptive or Runic Magic as they call it. He can write down a certain phrase on any surface and once he's done writing, he must say that phrase -in Latin- for it to activate and give the desired effect. Kenji can't do much with offensive techniques for this, he's only knowledgeable in defensive type spells/techniques. He knows a wide arrange of sealing and barrier techniques, as well as placing traps.**

 **Now, the start of a wonderful relationship between a Fallen Angel and a human has begun!**

 **Harem;**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Yasaka**

 **Raynare**

 **Kuroka**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Next chapter, we'll start deviating from canon and diving into Kenji's story. These next few chapters will be Kenji-centric which will replace the Riser Arc as I don't intend for Kenji to involve himself in that. He'll be traveling to Kyoto for a long needed break...**

 **Guess that about does it for today, 'till next time!**


	4. Kenji Shinden: Kyoto

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **So, it's been awhile since my last update. I've just been caught up and stressing with school and work. It's my senior year of high school and college is right around the corner, that's why I haven't been around lately. Sorry about that, but that's life for you. It also means that story updates may take a lot longer to do, but I'm not necessarily abandoning or discontinuing it, so you don't have to worry about that. I guess that does it for this little author note, so without further ado, let the reading commence!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Kenji Shinden: Kyoto**_

* * *

When Raynare was put in this predicament she didn't think she'd be under his custody. When Azazel had first put her under his wing, she didn't think much of him, she thought he was just another human. But the exchange of words he and Azazel gave, made it clear he was no ordinary human or exorcist.

It had been a week since then, and she still had difficulty figuring him out. He was just... how do we explain this...

Lazy... his opinions about everything was indifferent as shown a few times. But it still shocks her at how this man could know someone powerful such as Azazel. She was distant at first, only exchanging a few words with Kenji. But curiosity killed the cat if you might say. He'd treat her to some nice meals... well, if you can say that microwave food was nice, but never mind that. His politeness was _almost_ one of a kind. She had initially thought he was trying to get on her good side, but as time passes, she realizes it wasn't the case. His laziness was second to none. Probably the laziest person she's ever met. He had only told her he was a former Exorcist, but that was about all she knew.

She had once threatened him but he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He didn't show fear or anger. It was just his usual and calm demeanor. The more time she spent with him the more he began to rub off her. She wasn't exactly sure how strong he was as he was just too lazy to show. He was capable of using magic as she had seen him put a barrier around his home to keep away unwanted guests. She began to get a feel for him when she found out about his Sacred Gear...

One day on a walk to the convenience store, they ran into an A-Rank Stray Devil. But just within a minute, Kenji took it down like it was nothing. His spear cut like a knife through butter. Once finished dealing with the Stray, she gathered the courage and asked...

"Is that a... S-Sacred Gear...?"

"Yeah... it's the True Longinus."

"T-THE TRUE LONGINUS?!" Raynare shouts. "THE MOST POWERFUL LONGINUS, THE SAME SPEAR THAT PIERCED JESUS CHRIST?!"

"Gees... could you be any louder...?" Kenji muttered. "Yes, yes, that one... what else would it be...?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! YOU HOLD THE MOST POWERFUL SACRED GEAR IN THE WORLD!"

"It's not that big of a deal, gees..."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?! AND HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"You never asked. As a matter of fact, no one really does ask." Kenji shrugged. "I mean, if you have any questions, then feel free to ask."

"I- YOU- UGH, I give up..."

From that point, she began to get more infatuated with him. Someone so lazy holds so much power. He was an anomaly, she wanted to understand him more, his reasons, what made him the way he is today. She also couldn't deny the fact that he was rather... attractive... I mean, she was a young and beautiful female, he was a young and attractive male, she was pretty much living with him at this point, so they see each other on a regularly basis. How could she not give him that look after he's given her a comfortable living space.

Despite his... lazy personality, it had added some uniqueness toward the young man which she had never seen in anyone else, which made her all the more interested. What was more was the fact that he had her apologize to the nun and the Devils back in the ORC. It was a rather awkward at first, but Kenji stood by her side, thick and through.

 **Flashback**

"Look, before we can do anything else, I'd advise you to go an apologies to the blonde nun and her Devil friends."

"You think I? A Fallen Angel. Should apologies to Devils?"

"Now is not a matter of pride. If anything, it's the smartest move you can do. If you're going to stay and be seen with me, then I really suggest you go and apologies to them."

Raynare looked down to the ground with an unreadable expression. "...But... If I'm going alone, then... it probably won't go as smoothly as you think. Remember? I kind of pissed them off, if worse comes to worse, they might as well just kill me."

"Who said you'd be going alone?"

Raynare perked up and looked at him with a look of shock and questioning.

"I'm your guardian or whatever, so did you really think I'd let you out by yourself where you might get hurt or even die? Geez, I'm not that heartless. I at least have some morals..."

"..." She stayed silent.

"I was assigned to keep you out of harms way, so I'll always be by your side, protecting you, no matter what the cost." He said, keeping his blank expression.

 _'Okay, that might've sounded a little suggestive... oh well, whatever.'_ Kenji instantly thought right after.

Raynare blushes in response. "I-I didn't ask for your p-protection! I can take care of myself!" She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

Kenji deadpans. _'I hope she didn't take that the wrong way...'_

"*Sigh*... Whatever, let's get going."

 **Flashback End**

Raynare laid on the bed in the guest room she was given of Kenji's home, staring blanking at the ceiling as she recalled that conversation. Heat began to sneak onto her cheeks, her heart fluttering.

 _'Now I'm acting like a love struck school girl!'_ She thought as she covered her face in embarrassment, rolling onto her stomach. _'Pull yourself together Raynare! Now's not the time to-!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a towel fall onto her. She released her hands from her face, turning and sitting up to see Kenji. He had a backpack on and a duffel bag slung around his shoulder.

"Get ready and pack your things, cause we're going on a trip."

"A... trip...?" Raynare questions.

"I need a long break after... what happened, and well... I also need to pay a certain someone a visit."

Raynare tilts her head.

 **1 Day Earlier**

It was an average day at the Academy as Kenji strolled through the hallways toward a certain destination. But of course, he couldn't really go anywhere around the school without being gawked at all the time by the female populace. It annoyed him very often during the first few weeks since he transferred but slowly learned to ignore it as time passed.

In a matter of minutes, Kenji reached his destination, the student council.

*Knock!*Knock!*

He knocked and almost immediately, a response came behind the door.

"Come in!"

With that cue, Kenji entered and was met with the student council president by herself, sitting behind her desk.

"Tetsuro-san, eating lunch in here again?" Sona greeted, shifting her attention from the papers on her desk to said person. Almost everyday during lunch period, Kenji would hang around the student council room, since it was the only quiet place in the school that he could find. And with that, Sona was always here, by herself as the other members of the student council had a lunch break wherever they wanted, so it left Kenji and Sona alone.

Take it what you will, but Sona rather enjoyed his company compared to most other than her queen. Despite his nature and unknown backgrounds, she felt oddly relaxed and calm around him. As the days pass, she learned some things about him, even if it was the small and tiny details of his life, likes and dislikes.

After the incident at the church which Rias shared some of the details to her, he was more of an anomaly than she bargained for. Her curious side got the best of her so to say. When he came in the next day after the incident, she questioned him of course which revealed little by little of what kind of person he was. He was a man of his word. He had a way around negotiations which was scary to say the least, but had no malicious intent.

She came to a shock and fearful state when he revealed his Sacred Gear to her and some of the others that where there. But he was so... nonchalant about it. While he could easily kill everyone of them, he made no big deal about it. He didn't see himself superior to others. He treated everyone with the same amount of respect as the person next to him. He was the very definition of neutral. His true intellect was hidden behind the lazy facade and distant personality he put up. She was no mind reader or mental health expert, but she was good enough to see he had something to hide. She took it upon herself to crack down his barrier and find out his secrets and past.

"Yeah... and I also had something I wanted to talk to you about." He said as Sona raised her eyebrow. Kenji took a seat in one of the couches.

"What do you have on your mind?" Sona asked.

"I'll... be going on a little break for a week or two."

"A break?"

"A simple vacation to somewhere other than here. After what happened the past few days, I need somewhere to clear my mind. So I came here to tell you that and hope it's alright with you."

Sona thought for a minute before answering. "What of the Fallen Angel?"

"Since she's my responsibility, she'll be going with me."

"I see..." Sona said. "Well, since you went out of your way to say this, I'll permit it." She sighed. "But, when you return, you will come meet with me."

"I understand."

"So, when will you be leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered.

"Alright, I'll make arrangements with the teachers and staff when you're gone."

Kenji nods.

*Ring!*

The bell rung.

"Well, guess that means lunch is over. I've got a free period now, so I'll just head home." Kenji said as he stood up and walked toward the door. "Later then."

"Yes, until next time, Tetsuro-san." She said in a polite manner, waving her goodbye, and with that, Kenji was out of the door. Sona continued with her work until she remembered something that she was gonna ask Kenji, but forgot about it until now.

 _'Dammit, I forgot to ask if he wanted to play a little game of chess... guess I'll just have to ask him when he gets back.'_

* * *

 **Kyoto**

"When you said trip, I was expecting a nice resort... not the home of the Youkai faction!" Raynare said.

The two had just come out of the train station and were currently hold up in a hotel room.

"Do you have a problem with the Youkai faction? Kyoto is still a nice place, regardless if it's home to the Youkais."

"...No... it's just..."

"Just what?"

Raynare avoids eye contact. "...Nothing..." She mutters.

Kenji blankly stares at her for a minute before speaking. "You should go ahead and freshen up, cause we're going to visit someone."

"Who?" She asks.

Kenji thought before answering. "...You'll see when we get there."

Raynare tilts her head slightly but doesn't say anything else, not wanting to press on it so she enters the bathroom to get ready.

"*Sigh*... women..." Kenji sighs. He then opens his duffel bag which had a certain set of clothing. _'Haven't worn this in a long time...'_ He though as he pulled out the folded clothing. A few minutes later of changing into the clothes, he looked into the wall mirror to see a full view of himself.

It looked more like a uniform. A long-sleeved double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons on the front and light green details including the shoulder epaulettes. A pair of white parade gloves and white web belts with a gold waist-plate. Black trousers and a pair of black boots. There was also a black cloak laying on top of the bed. **(A/N: Based this off of the Imperial Demon Army Uniform from Seraph of The End)**

Kenji intently stared his reflection. _'Brings back some... memories...'_ He thought, holding an impassive expression.

Raynare then came out of the bathroom. "Alright, I'm done." She said as she came into the room. She then paused as she saw Kenji in his uniform. "...What's with the... uniform...?"

"...It's... my old outfit... they probably won't recognize me unless I wear this, and plus, it makes me feels more formal and presentable. I also usually wear this to-... actually... forget that last part..." Kenji said that last part while looking away.

Raynare gave a questioning look, but didn't say anything about it. It must've been personal.

"Okay... -wait, what do you mean by 'they'?" She said.

Kenji picked up the black cloak from the bed, putting it on and walked toward the door, Raynare followed, but before he left the room, he paused and stood in the doorway. "The Youkais." He said, then left. Raynare stood there for a minute.

"Oh... WAIT! YOUKAIS?!" She yelled before chasing after Kenji.

 **Timeskip**

"It seems like they know you or something." Raynare quietly said to Kenji as they walked into and through Youkai territory. Many of the inhabitants there seemed to recognize Kenji as they muttered to each other, catching Raynare's attention.

"That uniform..."  
"It's him!"  
"He's back?"  
"I've never seen him up close like this before."  
"Think he's headed to see Yasaka-hime?"

Those where some of the things they said which Raynare heard, but Kenji seemingly ignored them and continued walking. She also noted the large amount of Youkais in the area, a lot more than what she expected, it was like she was in some kind of tourist attraction. Albeit, this was her first time being in Youkai territory, everything around her looked like she traveled back in time to the Edo period of Japan. People's fashion, building structures and architect.

"Yeah, they do, what about it?" Kenji said to Raynare.

"Uh, well, you seem like a big deal to them. Like a celebrity."

"Not like I really care. If you want, take a look to your right."

"My right...?" She said as she turned to her right and once she did, she was struck with shock as she saw a large golden statue of Kenji, holding his spear, wearing the same unifrom. Her eyes were as wide as a dinner plate. She ran toward the statue to inspect it, to make sure her eyes weren't playing with her. There was a plaque which read,

'Kenji Tetsuro, Hero of The Youkai Faction.'

"Th-Th-This is... I-I-It can't be REAL! YOU'RE JOKING!" Raynare yelled, catching the attention of many. Kenji slowly approached her.

"Keep it down, you're making a scene but yes, it is real. Believe it or not. I actually asked them not to, but they insisted."

"Wha-Wha-What happened and when?" She said in a quieter voice.

"I... prevented an evil person from destroying the Youkai Faction about... 3 years ago. But that's all in the past."

Raynare was speechless. She stayed silent, processing the information, but before she could say anything they were interrupted when a dozen kids came running and yelling toward Kenji, most of them hugged him around the leg.

"You're that guy who saved everyone 3 years ago, right!?" Said a little Youkai girl.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. What did you guys want?" Kenji said.

"CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" They all yelled.

"U-Uh, w-well..." Kenji was stammered. "I-I uh-"

"KEN-SAMA!" Those words boomed from a group of females.

 _'Oh no...'_ Kenji sweated. "SORRY KIDS GOTTA GO, MAYBE NEXT TIME!" Kenji shouted and grabbed Raynare's hand. "LET'S GO RAY!" He said before running off.

"W-W-Wait! Slow down!" Raynare yelled as Kenji practically dragged her.

 **Timeskip**

"Okay..." Kenji panted. "I think we lost them." He said as he breathed heavily, the same thing could be said with Raynare as she seemed tired out.

"Alright... you're gonna tell me... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" She yelled.

"...Fan girls... lots of Youkais, even some from neighboring lands come visit here, because of me." He explained. "But never mind that, we need to get going. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Them?" Raynare questioned.

"Look, I'm in a hurry, I'll answer your questions when we're done. How does that sound?"

"...I... guess..."

"Alright, let's get going Ray."

"Okay... wait! Who gave you the right to call me that anyway?!"

"It's easier than calling you by your full name, I like to keep it short and sweet. And besides..." Kenji trailed off as he walked away but paused, turning his head back. "...I think it's a cute nickname." He said then walks off.

"C-C-CUTE?!" Raynare shouts as her face turns scarlet red. "WH-WH-WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

* * *

"Well, we're here." Kenji said as they arrived outside a nice home, slightly larger than average, found in a somewhat secluded area. A ways away from the public, kinda like a private estate. Entering through the front door and was greeted with a large living room.

 _'Fancy.'_ Raynare thought as she examined the furnisher and assortments around the home.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kenji called out and no second sooner, tiny little footsteps were heard, rushing towards them.

"KEN NII-CHAN!" A voice squealed out as Kenji felt someone jumping onto him and hugging him, arms wrapped around his arms and waist very tightly. He looked down and noticed a familiar blonde haired girl, who looked around the age of 11, with a pair of fox ears and was wearing a miko.

"Hey kiddo." He groaned as he felt the hug becoming even tighter.

"You're back!" She said as she snuggles her face into his stomach.

"Ara, Ken-kun~" Another voice said coming from a beautiful blonde woman who just entered the and she looked like an older version of the young girl hugging Kenji, she also wore a miko like the girl.

"H-Hey." Kenji said as he struggled breathing with the tight hug.

"Okay Kunou-chan, I think that's enough." The woman said.

"Mou~ But I don't want to..." Kunou pouted.

"K-Kunou... please..." Kenji pleaded and after a moment passed, Kunou reluctantly let go, standing off to the side and Kenji panted for air in a crouched position with his hands on his knees.

"It's great to see you again Ken-kun, you haven't changed a bit." The woman said as she approached, standing right in front of him.

"It's only been one year, but yeah, its good to see you too, Yasaka." He said, standing his full height. Yes, the two standing before him was Yasaka, leader of the Youkai faction, and her daughter, Kunou.

 _'Y-Yasaka!? As in, the leader of the Youkai faction!?'_ Raynare thought in shock as she watched.

Kunou had then noticed Raynare. "Ken nii-chan. Whose she?" Kunou pointed.

"Yes, who is she?" Yasaka said in a almost hostile tone.

"Oh, this is Raynare, a Fallen Angel and my... well... let's just say I'm babysitting her, please don't mind her." Kenji said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING?" Raynare shot back at Kenji but he ignored.

"My, quite the attitude..." Yasaka said, she then turned her attention to Kenji. "Say~ How about we make up for the lost time~? Just me and you~" She purred as she put a finger against Kenji's chest.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to reject that offer." Kenji replied leaving Yasaka pouting in response. "We can catch up or whatever maybe later. I just need some *yawn* rest, the trip was long and hard." He said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "If you need me, I'll be in the room." With that said, he left with his bags.

"Ken nii-chan! Wait for me!" Kunou followed Kenji.

"*Sigh* I see his attitude also hasn't changed..." Yasaka sighed, she then turned to Raynare in which she slightly tensed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. If you're a friend of Ken, then you're a friend of mine." She said and Raynare sighed out of relief. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the guest room where you'll be staying."

Raynare only nodded and followed her. It was a small walk but quite awkward, well, for Raynare at least. It was quiet the whole time until they reach the room.

"Here you are, please, make yourself at home."

"Th-Thank you." Raynare said.

"Of course. If you need anything, come find me or Ken-kun."

Raynare nods and Yasaka begins to leave but Raynare had one question in mind and wanted to know the answer to before Yasaka left. "Wait!"

Yasaka turns her head to her with a questioning expression. "Yes?"

"U-Um.. I-I have a q-question..."

"What would you like to know?"

"W-Well..." Raynare hesitated for a second. "W-What is you're... r-relationship w-with him?"

"With Ken-kun?" Yasaka said and Raynare nods. "Hmmm... if I had to say... we're unofficial lovers!" Yasaka announced.

Raynare's eyes widen, she could feel her eyes bulging out of her head. "W-What?!" She yelled as her face flushed.

"While he may not admit it, I know he has some romantic feelings for me. I also share those same feelings and I can proudly admit that. But I'd like to keep that a little secret from the public. It may cause some... chaos, cause you know, he's human and I'm the leader of the Youkai faction. If you heard that the leader of the Youkai faction fell in love with a human, well, I'm sure you can guess how the world would react."

Raynare was speechless to say the least. Leader of the Youkai faction fell for a human, even if that human was strong and wielder of the ultimate longinus, they're still human, the laughing stock of all creatures. "H-How?"

"How did I fall for him?" Yasaka clarified her question and she nodded. "Well... I'll spare you the details for another day. But if you've seen that statue of him, then I think you should have a pretty good idea as to why. And besides, Kunou-chan sees him as a big brotherly figure, almost fatherly even."

Raynare stayed silent, processing the information she had just heard.

"Was there anything else?" Yasaka said.

"N-No, th-that was all."

"Alright, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Yasaka said and Raynare nodded. With that, Yasaka made her way and Raynare was left to herself, taking in the information she'd just received.

Yasaka happily strolled her way to the bedroom. Once she did, she found none other than a sleeping Kenji. His arms were behind his head, his jacket hooked on a coat rack in the corner of the room, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and his pants still on. And to her surprise, Kunou was also there, she had apparently fallen asleep atop Kenji's chest with her nine tails out and in full view. Smiling at the sight she step forward and kisses the top of Kunous' head. If anything was to compare, it looked like Kenji came back from a long day out at work, tired and exhausted.

Yasaka then pulled up in bed next to Kenji, her tails exposed, clinging onto Kenji's side. With a content smile, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **'Unofficial Lovers', what a title. Not much to really recap on considering I got most of the points across, though, very briefly. More details and stuff will be explored very soon, just you guys wait.**

 **Harem;**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Serafall**

 **I might just squeeze in one or two more in his harem, but we'll just have wait and see.** **I was also thinking of making a wikia for Kenji, but I'm still undecided about that. Let me know your guys' opinions and feel free to comment, ask a question, or leave a review, they're always appreciated.**

 **Guess that ends today's chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, we'll venture down memory lane.**


	5. Kenji Shinden: The Past, And A Promise

**Welcome to the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Kenji Shinden: The Past, And A Promise**_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Out in the middle of no where, dozens of groups of people gathered, both Fallen Angels and Exorcists. But what's more was that there were also people in stylish black uniforms on the ground and tied up.

"You traitors! I'm gonna kill you! Let me go!" A fiery blonde young boy said, at least the age of 15 but he looked more like he was in his late teens.

"Gil, please, calm down." A man with light blonde hair said calmly, although, his hands were tied and he was on his knees.

"Calm down?! How can I?! They betrayed us! What am I supposed to do?! Just you wait! When I get out of this, I'll kill all of you!" The blonde boy, now named Gil, continued to shout.

"Boy, I suggest you do as you're told." A certain pointy eared Fallen Angel said.

"Or what you Vermin? Kill me? I dare you!"

The Fallen Angel looked back to his men who had the other uniformed members restrained and nodded. "Do it." He said and his men responded, executing one of them by beheading. The blonde boy's eyes widen while some of them screamed.

"No! Stop! My students have nothing to do with this! Leave them alone!" The man begged.

"*Sigh*, Shouyou, when will you ever learn? This is what happens when you bring your friends into this little game of ours."

"I knew the consequences Kokabiel, but I wasn't expecting to be put in this situation... Valper, you have some explaining to do." The man, now named Shouyou, said with narrowed eyes. A elderly man wearing a priest outfit came from the masses of Exorcists and Fallen Angel.

"Well, it's as it seems, Mr. Shouyou. You've definitely been of great use to us, now, we don't need you anymore. As of today, Blackwacth is no more." Valper said.

"I see. So that's how it is. You've been using us since..." Shouyou said.

"So Shouyou, what shall it be? Let you die in vein along with your students or will they choose to live on, even if they have to kill their teacher with their own hands?" Valper said.

Kokabiel laughed. "It's a perfect execution for an educator like you, don't you think?"

"There's no way in hell we'll do it!" One of the Blackwatch members said.

"I'd rather die along with my teacher!" Another said.

Kokabiel could only sigh as he signed for one of his men and with that, one of the students was stabbed through the heart. Shouyou could only watch in horror as his own students died before his very eyes and his very eyes almost gave a pleading look. Only one other person noticed his look of despair.

"I'll do it!" One shouted.

"Well, well, looks like we have a volunteer." Kokabiel said. All the attention turned to a black haired boy with green eyes, although appearing around his late teens as well, he was biologically 14.

 _'Kenji...'_ Shouyou thought.

The remaining members of Blackwatch had widen eyes with a shocked expression, especially for the one boy named Gil. Kenji slowly walked toward Shouyou with a katana in hand which their captors provided.

No one voiced their opinions as they'd realize what had to be done for the sake of their leader, their mentor.

"N-No! Kenji!" Gil shouted, the only person who still said anything, but it fell on deaf ears. "Please!" Gil begged.

Kenji now stood right behind his mentor as he turned his head slightly to face Kenji.

"Thank you..." Shouyou thankfully and sincerely said, Kenji hesitated and slightly shook. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's time you all walk down a different path..." He lastly ended with a smile. Kenji only lightly smiled with tears streaming down his face but he didn't say a word as he raised the katana.

"Please stop!" Gil still begged, but his voice seemingly still wasn't heard as Kenji slashed the katana, beheading his teacher.

 **Flashback End**

The very next morning, Kenji awoke. Slightly groaning as his eyes fluttered, he tried getting up but he felt some weight on top of him. Slightly looking down, he found Kunou atop his chest and now remembering the events of yesterday where Kunou followed him to the bedroom as she demanded to play with her.

Taking a moment to stare, he patted her head and ruffled her hair lightly and as he did, he also felt someone else clinging to his side and looking to his right, unsurprisingly to him, he found Yasaka.

 _'This is gonna be a long few weeks...'_ Kenji thought. Slowly, he got up, making sure not to wake up Kunou as he carefully held her like a baby and set her back down on the bed. He went over to the coat rack, grabbing and putting on his uniform jacket. Right next to the coat rack was a calendar which he looked over and realized what today was.

 _'It's today huh? Looks like I got a lot to do today...'_

* * *

Raynare awoke later in the morning, stepping into the kitchen, yawning, her hair all messy. She found Yasaka tending to the dishes and Kunou at the dinning table nearby, eating.

"Ah, you're awake, good. Please, have a seat, I made some breakfast if you'd like." Yasaka said, standing by the stove. Raynare did as what Yasaka said and sat at the dinning table, sitting right across Kunou, who simply kept eating her food.

Yasaka then put a plate of omelets in front of Raynare.

"Help yourself! There's plenty more if you need more and don't hesitate to ask for anything else!" Yasaka said.

Raynare nods. "Th-Thank you." She said, albeit, still quite nervous to casually talk to the leader of the Youkai faction. She had also noticed that Kenji was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, I've got to get going. I've got a lot of work to do. Raynare, if you need anything, Ken should be out back. And Kunou, behave and be nice to our lovely guest, okay?"

"Okay Ka-san! I love you!" Kunou said with her mouth full of food.

Yasaka chuckles. "I love you too sweetheart." She said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. And with that, Yasaka was gone, now leaving Kunou and Raynare alone at the dining table. Raynare felt awkward as there was silence but Kunou didn't seem to care as she continued to eat. Raynare didn't know what to do or say other than eat the food she was offered and after that? She wasn't sure. Being left alone with the child of the leader of the Youkai faction, it was an understatement to say that she was stressed.

Then, some hope came to her when she heard someone else coming. Of course, this was Kenji, as he appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ken nii-chan! Good morning!" Kunou said happily.

"Morning to you too Kunou." Kenji replied with a nod and then he turned his attention to Raynare. "Morning to you as well, Ray. Hope you slept with no problems."

"U-Uh, no, didn't have any problems. Th-Thank you for asking." Raynare replied and received a quiet nod from Kenji in response. He then walked over to the stove where he went to pick up a kettle pot that had been sitting there, checking if the water inside had been heated.

"Did Yasaka leave?" Kenji asked.

"Yep! Ka-san left for work!" Kunou replied.

Seeing some steam coming from the kettle pot which signaled that it was heated, Kenji picked it up and started to leave. "Alright, I'll be out back." He said and strode toward the exit until Raynare stopped him.

"Wait Kenji!" She called out and Kenji turned around with a surprised expression. Not that she was telling him to wait, but when she said his name. It was the first time she actually called him by his name. Raynare also realized this and mentally cursed, as she grew an embarrassed expression.

"Yes?" Kenji said looking back at Raynare while standing beside Kunou.

"U-Uh, w-well... c-can I come with you?" She asked, and it wasn't like she wanted to, but she didn't want to be left alone with Kunou. By no means was she trying to say 'I don't like this girl, I want to leave', no, she just felt a little uncomfortable around new people, especially if that person were of notable backgrounds.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Tag along if you want, I don't really mind." He said then turned to Kunou. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked her.

"Yeah! It's no big deal! I can handle myself!" The little kitsune responded.

Kenji felt the corners of his lips tug upwards, growing a faint smile. "Alright, if you need anything, let me know, you know where to find me." He said as he put his free hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair much to her delight.

"Mm hm!" Kunou smiles warmly and nods.

Raynare watched the whole scene and resisted the urge to smile at the heartwarming scene before her. It was as if she was watching a father and daughter bond, which brought a warm feeling to her. She shook her head slightly and followed Kenji as he began to leave.

 **Timeskip**

On the small walk to where Kenji was headed, a word wasn't said, both him and Raynare were quiet the whole time. Within those quiet few minutes, Kenji reached his destination. And much to Raynare's surprise, seeing a small field of gravestones, about a dozen or so.

Kenji stopped at the very first grave out in front of the dozen of graves behind it. There was a small little table to the side with two tea cups and a shogi board right in front of it. Kenji sat down and placed the kettle pot on the small table, pouring what seemed to look like tea from the kettle an onto the two cups. Raynare couldn't help but be slightly confused, but when she looked to the name of that was engraved on the tomb stone, her eyes widened ever so slightly.

'Shouyou Tetsuro, 1975 - 2013, beloved mentor and father figure.'

"Before you ask, he wasn't my father biologically speaking." Kenji said. "From the very first day I was born, I was an orphan. Never knew my parents and I never really did question it, I was only left with my first given name and the clothes on my back. I was born into one of the Youkai territories out east, near Yokohama, lived off what I could scavenge and steal. It went on until I was about eight years old when fate would decided to change my life. This man came clad in fancy clean clothes you'd see from the west we'd say. I don't know where I got the idea from but I decided to steal from him. Guess my brain was hardwired to do it since I've been doing it for as long as I had been. In short, I was caught by him then he took me in as if I were his own and he took me to Italy where he lived at the time, the place where I'd be trained under him along with a few others as a special branch of Exorcist instead of the norm. From then on I was known as Kenji Tetsuro instead of just Kenji. He saved me from the dirt and poverty ridden life I had lived and gave me a chance. A chance to live a relatively normal childhood as one should until I eventually became an Exorcist under his command for the next few years, then... then everything fell apart that day."

Kenji explained most of his story, right there and then, he let out a small sigh after and took a sip from one of the tea cups. Raynare stayed silent, her expression of solemn and sadness in her face pretty much said it all and nor did she think that he'd share something so personal within the few weeks she's been with him. She really didn't know what to say.

"If you've seen the things that I've seen and been through, you learn to not take yourself so seriously. Guess that's why I am as I am now."

Again, Raynare still was silent. Taking in the what she had just heard, she's learned a lot more about Kenji than she bargained for. Now she also kinda understood what drove him to be the way he is. Unbeknownst to her, she'd start to grow more and more attached to Kenji. Everything fell silent now, not a word was said and they stayed there for what seemed like hours. It was all quiet before Kenji decided to go back inside to check on Kunou and spend some time with her, followed by Raynare who spent the rest of the day in her room.

* * *

The night had come.

Kunou fell asleep earlier usual, much to Kenji's pleasure and sanity, he tucked her in bed in her room.

 _'I swear, this kid is gonna be the death of me.'_ He thought.

Raynare could be found in the outdoor hot spring that was available much to her surprise. Raynare sat comfortably in the hot water, naked, with the towel on top of her head. She was there for a good 30 minutes, relaxed. This was the vacation she asked for. It was all quiet and relaxing that she didn't realize how much time had passed, feeling herself falling asleep as her eyes slowly closed but she was interrupted when she heard the doors of to enter the hot spring open. Snapping out of the moment she turned to see a female figure out in the steam that covered the area.

The figure walked slowly toward her and the water, when the figure was close enough, it was revealed to be the blonde beauty that was Yasaka. All nine of her tails were shown in their glory and a pair of fox ears above her head, everything was left open. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her chest down to her thighs.

"Oh? Raynare, what a surprise to see you here." She said.

Raynare grew a little embarrassed and nervous. "U-Uh, y-yeah."

"Don't be nervous, just a little surprised, that's all, you can use the hot spring as much as you like!"

With that said, Raynare relaxed a little. Yasaka removed her towel and stepped into the water showing off her... *ahem*, assets in full view. Raynare blushed and looked at her with a hint of jealously.

"Ah~ Just what I needed after a long day~" Yasaka stretched as she found a spot across Raynare and sunk into the water. "Tell me, are you enjoying your stay so far?" Yasaka asked.

"Y-Yeah. N-Not used to the fancy living type, b-but I think I can manage." Raynare responded, still nervous.

Yasaka smiled. "Good to hear. Please, don't so nervous all the time, just trying to make small talk. I know how hard it is to look past my status, but I assure you, nothing bad will happen."

Raynare just nods, not wanting to embarrass herself. They stayed silent for the next few minutes until Raynare got the courage to speak again.

"S-So... wh-what's the story behind you a-and K-Kenji?" Raynare asked.

Yasaka tilts her head. "And why would you like to know?"

"U-U-Uh! W-Well, I-I don't m-mean to-!"

Yasaka laughed. "I'm just joking, I'd be open to tell you."

Raynare releases a breath of relief.

"Where to start.." Yasaka trailed off, thinking and humming to herself. "The first time we met was when he was about 13. He came here along with his mentor. He's told you about his mentor before, right?"

"H-He's told me how they met, but didn't say anything else about him after that. This morning, he did take me to his grave."

"So you know that much, good. But back to the story... back then, Ken still had the same carefree attitude, but he was much more cheerful believe it or not. I knew his mentor so we were very close from the get-go. Ken and him would stay for a month then leave back to Italy. About a year later he came back, but... things changed. He came back with the bodies of his comrades and mentor himself, deciding to bury them here as you saw. His cheerfulness died down and it left him the way he is now, well, mostly. During that time, he gave everyone the cold shoulder, he left right after the private funeral on his own accord. I actually don't know what he did for that year but it seemed like he found some closure." Yasaka said with a solemn tone but ended the sentence on a happier note.

"For someone his age, he's been through a lot." Raynare could only say.

"You said that right." Yasaka agreed. "But the very next year is when our special relationship would begin. A man clad in golden armor and blonde hair invaded this territory. He destroyed most parts of the territory, he was looking to be rid the Youkais and other supernatural begins."

"So, in other words... a genocide?" Raynare questioned and Yasaka nods with a grimly expression.

"He was a mad man, but he was also powerful. Him and his so called faction brought most of the city into ruin, me and daughter were even kidnapped, everything almost fell apart. And when everything started to seem hopeless, Ken came back. He alone, forced them to retreat, leaving most who stood in his path, dead. Rescuing both me and Kunou. I was forever in his debt, but he wasn't one to take credit for most of his doings. He was by far the most humble person I've ever met, Kunou even started to take a liking to him. After Ken drove them off, he left the Vatican and stayed here for about two years, and in those two years, our very close relationship began. I was also worried for him too, it was the first time I had seen him in a year since the death of his mentor, which took a big toll on him but when he came back and saved us all, he was a different man. Eventually, I grew attracted to him, slowly but surely, I fell in love with him, and that brings us to where we are today."

Raynare was speechless to say the least. Kenji was much more complex than she initially thought. It now became obvious to her that he had been growing on her more and more, much to her disliking at first but she eventually looked past that. Looking back to the day she first met him, he'd been slowly and subtly helping her since the incident at Kuoh. He changed her life per say. She continued to think and think, Kenji was almost constantly on her mind. She'd deny any kinds of feelings toward him, sure he was attractive, but... what if? Was she...

 _'...In love...?'_ Raynare thought. Soon, she felt some heat rush to her face and she sunk deeper into the hot spring with her mouth just below the water, trying to hide her flushed expression.

"I think it's about time I leave." Yasaka said as she rose out of the water. She stepped out of the hot spring and wrapped the towel around her body. "It was nice chatting with you, we should do this more often. I don't have too many people I can talk to like this, you know, girl talk." Yasaka smiled.

"U-Uh, y-y-yeah... girl talk..." Raynare muttered the last part.

"Well, I need to get going, goodnight!" Yasaka said as she left, now leaving Raynare alone to herself with the mental predicament she was in.

Yasaka made her way down to the bedroom, clad in white robes that went down to her thighs. When she entered the bedroom, she found Kenji sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out while reading a book which titled 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Kenji wasn't paying to much attention and stayed focused on the book with his usual blank expression. Yasaka made a devious smile and walked to the bed, finding a spot to Kenji's side she laid down and cuddled next to him.

"So, how was your day?" Kenji asked, deciding to initiate the conversation.

"Oh you know, the usual." Yasaka said. "Nurarihyon also stopped by today, wanted me to tell you he said hi."

"Old man Nura huh? Well, if you see him again, tell him I also said hi."

"Hmm, I'll do that..." Yasaka trailed off, her devious smile grew wider and wider which still went unnoticed by Kenji as most of his attention stayed on the book. Kenji went to go flip to the next page of the book until Yasaka spoke again.

"Say~ Don't you turn 18 in a few days~?"

Kenji froze. "Y-Yeah. Wh-What about it?" Kenji said as he grew nervous, avoiding eye contact as he felt her gaze.

"You made a promise, remember~?"

 _'Shit! She still remembers! Damn my old self!'_ Kenji mentally cursed.

"S-Sorry, I d-don't quite remember the details, my memory is kinda hazy, wh-what kinda promise are we talking about?" Kenji sheepishly said.

"Oh don't you try and forget~!" She said as she straddled Kenji's lap, pushing the book down from his face, noticing a faint of redness upon his cheeks. At this Yasaka smiled. _'He's so cute when embarrassed!'_

 _'Curse my teenage hormones!'_ Kenji thought as he tried his best to calm himself.

Yasaka moved closer to his face. "We can plan for a nice date like old times, and a little something special later that night, like you promised~ It is such an important day after all~"

"I-I-I did promise, d-didn't I?" Kenji grew flustered. _'Damn this woman, course, she only has this affect on me!'_

"Mm hm!" Yasaka hums and nods cheerfully.

Kenji breathed in and out, calming himself and as he slowly calmed down and relaxed, he let out a big sigh. "*Sigh* Alright, it's a date then, and we'll... even do it... if you want..." Kenji muttered the last part, all to embarrassed to outright say it.

"Yay! Knew you'd come around darling~!" Yasaka cheered, hugging and gently kissing his cheek. With that she slumped over and fell right asleep, on top of Kenji.

Kenji deadpans. _'By the grace of any god or deity out there, any more women dropped into my life and I think I'm about to explode.'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **If you're a little confused with the timeline revolving around Kenji, then I'll briefly simplify it here;**

 **Birth - Born an orphan somewhere east of Kyoto in one of the Youkai territories**

 **Age 8 - Adopted by Shouyou Tetsuro and taken to the Vatican where he'd become an Exorcist and member of Blackwatch**

 **Age 14 - Shouyou dies, Blackwatch disbands, Kenji goes on a journey of self discovery**

 **Age 15 - Saves Kyoto from an attack by you know who *wink*wink***

 **Age 15-16 - Stays in Kyoto, during which, him and Yasaka fall in love (Also, officially leaves the Vatican during this time)**

 **Age 17 - Leaves Kyoto and wanders the world shortly until arriving at Kuoh**

 **That about covers most of this chapter, really just a plot point chapter as far as one goes. And yes, Kenji does read smut :)**

 **(Blackwatch; An Exorcists splinter group, secretly formed by the Vatican's approval, specializing in covert op missions, then soon disbanded later on)**

 **If you know all of the references I used and made in this chapter, then gold star for you!**

 **Harem;**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Serafall**

 **?**

 **Feel free to comment, ask a question, or leave a review, they're always appreciated.** **Guess that ends today's chapter, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Next time; Kenji Shinden: Date Night!**

 **The next chapter will possibly contain some lemony goodness, cause a promise is a promise after all ;)**


	6. Kenji Shinden: Date Night!

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Alert! This chapter contains lemon**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Kenji Shinden: Date Night!**_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Bodies littered the steps as Kenji walked into the palace of the Kyoto Youkai faction. He opened the door to the council room.

"Kenji... it's so good to see you again, old friend."

"Gil..." Kenji stated as he stood before a man clad in gold armor, blonde hair and red eyes. The man sat on the council room's top chair and to the side were two kitsune females imprisoned in a cage, unconscious.

"You know, I forgot the sound of my own nickname... it really has been awhile."

"Why are you doing this? What's the meaning behind all this destruction? What would our teacher say-"

"Our teacher has nothing to do with this! What I'm doing is what's best! I'm completing what Shouyou couldn't! I will achieve world peace!"

"World peace...? Your killing innocent people who have nothing to do with the worlds problem!"

"Me? Killing people? No, no, no, you don't understand. I'm not killing people, I'm killing monsters... there's a difference... Our race has been bullied enough, we were the ones who did nothing wrong, it's these... disgusting creatures... they've dragged us into their problems, and now look at us, at me, at our family, Blackwatch... they are the root cause of our suffering, our pain... I became a member of Blackwatch so that no human child had to go through what I went through... And now it's my turn, my job, anyone or anything that is a threat to humanity will be destroyed. I'm purifying the world, Kenji, please, I'm only doing the right thing."

"I... I won't let this go on, Gilgamesh. This is tyranny, you're committing a genocide and I won't be apart of whatever you have inside your corrupted mind."

"I see... then... if you're not with me... you're my enemy." Gilgamesh stood from the chair.

Kenji looked down in sadness. "If it means that this madness stops... then so be it." He said, summoning his Sacred Gear as golden portals started to appear behind Gilgamesh at the same time. They looked into each others eyes. One devoid of emotions, while the other was filled with determination and sadness.

 **Flashback End**

Kenji slowly fluttered his eyes open feeling the sunlight shining down upon his face, waking up, laying on the grass with his arms behind his head. The last few days were calm and relaxing, much to his pleasure, but, he was also mentally preparing for this day, this night. A promise once made to a beautiful kitsune.

Kenji was still in thought as he looked up at the sky.

 _'What did I do to deserve this... oh wait, that's right, you made a promise to beautiful fox lady and you even fell for her in the process, great job Kenji, great job.'_ He thought to himself. A few more minutes passed and Kenji reluctantly sat up.

"*Sigh* I suppose things aren't gonna be that simple." He muttered.

*BZZZ!*BZZZ!*

Kenji felt his phone vibrating, so he went through his pocket, taking the phone out. Once he glanced at the caller I.D, his mood turned a 360 degree from relaxed to annoyed, very annoyed.

 _'What does he want now of all days...'_ Kenji thought before answering his cell.

"Yeah?-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!" The sounds of confetti blew off in the background of the call.

 _'Should've guessed...'_ Kenji deadpanned. "Was that the reason you called me, Dulio?"

"Well... yes and no." Dulio responded.

"Course, what is it now?" Kenji said with clear irritation.

"Some... interesting things have been happening recently, and I thought I'd let you know."

"And that is...?"

"Three of the seven Excaliburs were stolen."

"Sooo... that's it? And that involves me how exactly?"

"You know, you should at least be somewhat concerned." Dulio said with a hint of disappointment, Kenji could also hear him pouting based on the tone.

"Like you have room to talk." Kenji retorted.

"I- You- Okay, forget I said anything." Dulio sighed. "Look, as a heads up, Micheal is sending two Exorcists to Japan to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "How do they know it's here?"

"Apparently, the Excaliburs were stolen by Fallen Angels. And they were traced back, to the town of Kuoh. Right now, the church is arranging a small meeting with the two Exorcists and the Devils that control that territory so that they can be allowed to undergo an investigation."

"...I see..."

"Speaking of which, where are you right now? Just curious."

"...Kyoto, enjoying a little vacation."

"Oh, Kyoto huh...? *Gasp!* Wait a second! Don't tell me you and lady Yasaka are finally getting it on-!"

"Shut up!" Kenji screamed, quickly steaming of embarrassment.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji. Don't deny your feelings bud, you and I both know-"

"I'm not denying anything! Just shut your trap! Do you want people to hear you!"

"Well, when you're screaming like that, then people will surely here you."

"I-... Ugghhh, you know what, I'm not gonna even bother right now." Kenji said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Soooo, tell meeee! How's the woman of the hour and her kid doing?"

"They're fine."

"Good to hear! And tell them that I said hi!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that." Kenji said, halfheartedly.

"Well, I'll be on my way, I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you!"

"Ohh, you wouldn't know..." Kenji muttered.

"What?" Dulio questioned.

"Nothing, goodbye."

"Oh, alrighty then, ciao!"

The call ends, Kenji moves the phone from his ear, relaxing his arm down to his side.

"*Sigh*" Kenji released a long sigh. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. At the very least, I probably won't get involved..." As Kenji said that, he felt his phone vibrate again, he check his phone again, seeing that he received a text message.

Azazel: Hey! I need to speak with you after you get back from your little trip. So once you're back, you know where to find me!

"I spoke too soon." He deadpanned, crying a little on the inside.

Azazel: Oh, and I hope you're having fun! I know I would when I have a beautiful vixen all smitten with me! ^_^

Kenji's eye twitched in annoyance. "A new phone is starting to really look like something I need."

 **Timeskip**

For the remainder of the time Kenji had left before his night out with Yasaka, he sat on the living room couch, watching T.V. Kunou and Raynare were also in the living room watching with him. Raynare sat on one of the other couches while Kunou took a spot right next to Kenji, her head resting comfortably on his lap as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Yasaka was also around the house but she was in her room, showering and getting ready.

Kenji looked over at the clock.

8:00 P.M.

 _'Should probably start getting ready.'_ He thought before looking back down at Kunou. _'But first, I gotta get this little rascal to bed.'_ He sighed. Slowly and gently, he started to get up, picking Kunou up bridal style, still asleep in his arms. He silently walked off and went to Kunou's room, leaving Raynare to herself. She watched them leave until she couldn't see them anymore.

 _'What is going on with me?'_ She thought as she silently sighed, sinking herself into the couch she sat on.

These past few days, she couldn't stop thinking about Kenji and every time she did, her heart would flutter. She didn't know what it meant after the first few times and she'd wave it off as nothing, but that didn't really help her since every time Kenji was nearby, she felt safe and relaxed. Despite his crude personality, he was also caring to those close to him, as she had seen with Kunou and Yasaka, and to some extent, herself. After learning parts of his past, she felt even more attached to him. And with all the time she has spent with him, she actually had some fun, albeit, she'd never admit that.

 _'I think... I am in... l-love...'_ She thought as her face became red. _'B-But-'_

"Ah, Raynare, hello!" Said a familiar voice cutting off Raynare's thoughts. She turned to find Yasaka and her face grew even redder and became embarrassed.

Smiling, Yasaka said, "Do you know where Kunou is?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Raynare said turning her face away so Yasaka wouldn't see her redden face. "K-Kenji put her to bed."

"Oh good." Yasaka said.

"S-So... wh-where are you going?" Raynare asked as she noticed Yasaka wearing a fancy strapless dress when she looked over.

"Me and Ken are going on a date!" She announced. Raynare face faulted and blushed.

"O-O-Oh... U-Uh, w-well... h-have fun..." Raynare said in a slightly sad tone which Yasaka noticed but Yasaka smiled and went over to take a seat near her.

"You like Ken, don't you?"

At this point, Raynare was literally steaming from embarrassment. "I-I-I-I-I don't kn-know what y-y-you're t-talking about!" She shouted.

Yasaka's smile still remained. "Don't lie Ray. I know when someone is head over heels for someone when I see it."

"I-I... I..." Raynare tried to say something but she was holding herself back.

"Love isn't something easily admitted. I know, especially when the person you like has someone else." Yasaka said, referring to herself.

"...I... yeah... I-I like him... but-"

"But me and him are already in a relationship, right?"

Raynare nods, Yasaka's smile never left her face.

"You know, it's not abnormal for a powerful figure like Ken himself to have multiple lovers." Yasaka said. It took a moment for Raynare to process what she heard and blushed heavily at the realization.

"Y-Y-You mean-!"

"Yes, I'm not opposed to sharing." Yasaka casually said as Raynare's eyes widen, her face turned impossibly red that was comparable to a tomato.

"But of course, there are some ground rules to be made. First and foremost, it should be let known that I am the alpha woman among the women who so wishes to be with Ken. And... well, that's really about it. If Ken is okay with having more than one lover, then it's okay with me." Yasaka ended with a bright smile.

Right after she ended, Kenji came back in the room, this time, dressed very casually. A dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned, a jacket, slim dress pants and shoes which were all matching in the color black.

"Ready whenever you are." He simply said.

Yasaka looked over towards him, she kept her happy smile, now with a small blush adorning her face. She quickly leaped off the couch and clung to Kenji's arm.

"Well, looks like me and Ken are heading off! Counting on you to watch the house Ray! Alright, goodbye!" Yasaka quickly said as she sped off, dragging Kenji along as he gave a deadpanned expression. Before Raynare could comprehend what happened and respond, they were already gone.

 **With Yasaka and Kenji**

"So what were you two talking about?" Kenji asked as they walked into the human parts of the city, holding hands.

"Oh you know, girl stuff~" Yasaka responded which Kenji raised an eyebrow at. "I'll tell you sometime later, but right now, we're on a date!"

Kenji could only sweatdrop at her excitement. "Alright, now what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go to the Kyoto Tower, grab some dinner and then head up to the observation deck."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." He said as they tighten the grip of their hands on each other. Kenji gave a small smile while Yasaka smiled brightly with a blush. They then headed to the Kyoto Tower.

Soon after they arrived at the Kyoto Tower, they went straight up to the dinning floor and ate, staying there for about a half hour or so, they then headed right for the observation deck.

The observation deck was known to be a popular spot here in Kyoto, especially at night, so the crowds of people weren't all that surprising.

The couple made their way to a free spot, overlooking the city of Kyoto at night. It was a sight to behold, not the most impressive, but beautiful for sure. The star filled night and the lights from the city was one breathtaking moment. Yasaka's gaze was glued to the sight, her eyes filled with excitement and awe.

"It's beautiful..." Yasaka whispered.

"Yeah... it really is something else..." Kenji said.

Then at the same time, Kenji and Yasaka turned their heads to each other, staring into each others eyes.

When Kenji looked at her, it was like love at first sight, again. The glow from stars and city made her breathtakingly beautiful, even though she was already normally beautiful enough. It seemed she just couldn't get anymore beautiful. He felt some heat rise to his cheeks as he stared.

When Yasaka looked at him, the same could be said. His bright green eyes, her favorite part about him, physically at least. His eyes which could look right through someone's soul, and was always glowing seemingly. She could get lost in them for so long, she really could. She also felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Not a word was said.

Their faces grew closer to each other. With Kenji being slightly taller, he leaned his head down slightly. With every inch they moved closer to each other, their eyes slowly closed until finally, their lips met. Her soft lips pressed against his. Her hands trailed up his chest then wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed down her waist and wrapped around it pulling her closer also. Both of their eyes shut, their bodies pressed against each other.

Forgetting the things around them, nothing else mattered right now, their focus was just on each other. They then pulled away from each other for air after a minute which seemed like hours. Now back to staring each other, taking in the passionate moment they had just shared.

"S-So... uh, yeah. That happened..." Kenji said, slightly embarrassed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"*Giggle* Oh don't be so embarrassed, it's not like this was our first kiss~"

"Well, yeah. B-But I'm not so good at... showing affection in public places..."

Yasaka smiled, but then turned it into a devious grin. "Then why don't we head back now? You've got a promise to keep after all, right~?"

* * *

Soon after that, they decided to head back home. Well, it was more like Yasaka dragging Kenji all the way back.

When they got home, Yasaka threw him on the bed, but before she made any further advances, she went into the bathroom.

Right now, Kenji nervously waited on the bed.

 _'Come on Kenji, pull yourself together! She's a beautiful woman who's in love with you as you are equally in love with her. There's no need to be nervous!'_ He thought, preparing himself for what's to come. Calmly taking a few breaths to ease himself.

And just then, the bathroom doors open, revealing Yasaka in a different attire, she wore a simply bathrobe and nothing under neath from what Kenji could tell. When She reached the edge of the bed she took off the bathrobe which gracefully fell to the floor leaving her stark naked. Her curvaceous figure, her fox ears and nine tails in full view. Kenji flushed and was awe struck. Yasaka smirked.

She jumped onto Kenji, straddling him. Kenji gulped before Yasaka smashes her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Taking in the moment, Kenji then slowly wrapped his hands around her waist.

After a minute or so, they pulled back from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

Sucking up all the courage he had left inside of himself, Kenji flipped her onto her back, and as he did, she yelped in surprise. Now with him on top, he looked down at her with a serious yet soft expression, his eyes said it all and Yasaka responded with a small nod and smile.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Kenji quickly brought his face down and kissed her. This time, he licked his tongue across her lips asking for access and she gladly opened them. Their tongues danced with each other as Yasaka softly moans.

She raked her fingers in his black hair, then moved them down to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. But Yasaka unfortunately got a little impatient and ripped the shirt leaving him shirtless now which revealed his perfectly toned body for his body type. Nothing too much or too little, it was just right.

Kenji pulled away from the kiss much to her dismantlement, but then he started to kiss and suck on her neck, slowly trailing all the way down her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he groped her breast, licking and sucking her nipples.

Next, Kenji kissed his way down Yasaka's slender body down to her womanhood. He grabbed her legs and separated for a clear view of her folds. He gazed at her womanhood hungrily, licking his lips before beginning. Yasaka then blushed as she felt her folds being licked, her body shivered. She let out a loud moan and whimpered as his tongue stuck deeper into her folds and his finger playing with her clit.

Wildly swaying his tongue inside her, she arched her back and she grabbed him by the hair, pushing his face deeper into her womanhood.

"Ken~!" She moaned as loudly as she could, releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted, not having enough time to collect her thoughts before he was on top of her again, kissing her and allowing her to taste her own fluids on his tongue.

The very next moment, Kenji laid on his back as Yasaka moved down to his groin. She unbuckled his belt and quickly stripped his pants and boxers off at the same time. She smiled in satisfaction as she gazed upon his size before gripping his member and began pumping up and down. Kenji moaned at her touch as she continued to stroke his manhood.

She moved closer and licked his balls teasingly. He shivered as her tongue brushed against his balls while still stroking the length of his hardened cock. She began to lick and suck on his balls, relishing the salty, yet, sweet taste of the skin. She continued her action before licking the shaft of his cock until she reached the tip.

She then opened her mouth and Kenji watched as she took his member as far down her throat as she could. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length, bucking his hips, he started to thrust forward and Yasaka sucked it off while stroking it. She bobbed her head on his length as he thrusted into her mouth. She then took it a step further by pressing her breast together with his cock in between.

He moaned in joy as he felt her soft mounds smothering his member, he continued to thrust while she continued to suck on bob her head on the parts of his member that weren't between her mounds. Her mouth drenched his cock and the warmth of her mouth gave him the motivation to keep thrusting.

Eventually, Kenji let out a loud groan, signifying that he was close to his release. That being known, Yasaka carried on with her tongue swirling around his member. This continued until Kenji finally released, his semen shooting into her mouth where she happily and completely drank it all up, who loved the taste.

"Mmmm~ You taste very delicious, Ken-kun~" She said, smacking her lips.

The next moment, Yasaka crawled her way up and straddled him in the cowgirl position, she looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Now shall we begin the real fun?" Yasaka smirked as she lightly lifted herself, position his womanhood directly on top of his cock.

Kenji took in a breath, holding his member in place for her before she smashed her hips down. She screamed in both pain and pleasure as she took in all of his length. She whimpered as Kenji sat up, kissing her. After a moment, he pulled away with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just, haven't done this in awhile... Oh~ You're so big~" She started before grinding her hips, shivering at the action. Now adjusted to his length, she started to lift herself up slightly and moving back down, riding his length. Kenji retaliated, following her up and thrusting his hips, he groaned in pleasure. Yasaka wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the crook of her neck.

Kenji then started to kiss and suck on her neck whilst groping her soft breasts at the same time. Yasaka moaned loudly in pure joy. This continued for a mere moment before Kenji decided to take the lead by putting Yasaka with her back against the bed and with him now on top in the missionary position. Yasaka deeply blushed at this position.

He grabbed both her legs, spreading them wider so that he can thrust his member deeper into her womanhood as much as possible. At this, she moaned even louder.

"Ah~!"

Kenji began thrusting at a steady pace as Yasaka wrapped her arms around his back.

"H-Harder~! F-Faster~! Please Ken-! Ah~!" She begged for him and he obligated, increasing the speed of his thrust. He began pounding her with all the force he could give. Both of them moaned and groaned. As He began to thrust much harder, Yasaka dug her nails into his back, feeling the pain but didn't pay no mind to it as he continued to ravage her. In a frenzy, she also bit deeply into his neck, marking him.

"K-Ken~! I-! Ah~! I love youu~!" She shouted, moaning. In response to this, Kenji brought his head down to her face, kissing her. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Kenji groaned as he felt her walls tightening around his cock as he continued to thrust with no sign of stopping. The sounds of pleasure felt moans and skin slapping against one another were the only thing that filled the room for a moment, until Kenji then felt his member twitching, signifying he was close.

"Y-Yasaka! I-I'm close!"

"Ah~! M-Me too! D-Do it in-! Ah~! Inside me! Please~!" Yasaka pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his back tightly, with no sign of letting go.

And with the last few thrusts he shot his hot semen inside of her as she also came at the same time, both parties moaned loudly. After their releases, they were left panting, their genitals still connected. They kissed once again, this time, it was just a passionate peck or two as their bodies slowly relaxed. Kenji slowly moved his member out of his lovers womanhood. He collapsed beside her, tired and exhausted.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

They looked deeply into each others eyes with affection. They moved closer to each other, Yasaka cuddling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her much closer. Kenji moved one of his arm over to grab the blanket and cover them.

"I love you." Yasaka said before the tiredness took her over, falling asleep.

"...I love you too." Kenji replied with a soft smile gracing his face. He kissed the top of her head before he went to sleep too.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well, there you guys have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the lemon if you read it. In fact, that was my first time writing a lemon scene, so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Harem;**

 **Yasaka (Alpha)**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Serafall**

 **...**

 **Note, I might extend the harem list by adding other females that aren't appreciated very much in the series, or from other shows along the way, so keep that in mind. And f** **eel free to comment, ask a question, or leave a review, they're always appreciated!**

 **And Merry Christmas everyone! I was hoping to get this chapter done by today, so think of this as my Christmas present to you!**

 **Anyways, that wraps it up for today, until next time!**


	7. Kenji Shinden: Responsibility

**Welcome to the next chapter! Remember to R &R, they're always ****appreciated, it also helps me as a writer and move the story in a good direction with your guys' suggestions and reviews.**

 **Now without further ado, I present, chapter 7!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Kenji Shinden:**_ ** _Responsibility_**

* * *

As the sunlight shined down into the room, Yasaka groaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mmmwaahh~!" She yawned, after the tiresome but eventful night. She felt his presence near her, she sat up, turning around and finding her lover still sleeping like a log. She softly smiled at him, brushing his messy hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Time to wake up." She whispered.

"Mmmm, few more hours..." He groaned, shifting slightly and pulling the blanket tighter. In response, Yasaka giggled. His lazy antics weren't much a bother to her, it made him all the more unique and lovable.

"You've gotta get up sooner or later."

"...Don't wanna..."

"*Sigh* Fine then, I'll get-! Kya!" Yasaka was cut off and yelped as she felt an arm pull her down.

"...Please... don't leave..." Kenji said, tiresome, but with a hint of sadness in his voice, albeit, he was barely conscious.

Course, Yasaka wasn't against this, but she also knew where this came from, he had some attachment issues knowing what he went through. So with a look of concern and comfort, she smiled and engulfed him in a hug, their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She softly said before napping.

 **Timeskip**

Later that day, Kenji could be seen laying on the grass with his head comfortably laying a top of Yasaka's lap as she sat with her back against a tree. Her hands would trace across his face occasionally and raked her fingers through his hair. The two were currently at Maruyama Park, one of Kyoto's most popular parks. Fortunatly, there weren't many people around, only a few other couples around, but it was relatively quiet.

They both watched Kunou as she played around the fields as the pedals from the Cherry Blossom Trees slowly fell. She looked at the falling pedals in awe, moving all over the place excitedly, like a kid on Christmas.

Raynare although stayed behind at the house even when being offered to join them, she respectfully declined, wanting to leave the couple on a field day.

"Mmm, nothing like the great outdoors." Kenji absentmindedly said. It was strange although. Much to Yasaka's bewilderment, he had a very high affinity and connection to nature, strange indeed, but he wasn't complaining and nor was she.

Yasaka looked down at him as he was currently laying on his side, watching Kunou. Her expression softens and smiles. A warming feeling came to her as she thought. They were really like a family. Kenji may not admit it, but he'd make a great father, he was good with children despite his personality. Taking in account for Kunou as an example, he'd treat her like his own daughter. He gave Kunou the missing link in her young life, he did what he could for the young lad and Yasaka was more than grateful to him.

She silently and absentmindedly stared at Kenji, not saying a word until he turned so that they were staring directly at each other with a loving expression, one between a wife and husband.

Slowly and subconsciously, Yasaka moved her head down closer to his and he did the same, moving his face closer. Their lips met with a small but passionate kiss, they held it for a few minutes before moving apart. Both of them smiled at each other before looking back at Kunou as she giggled and laughed, still running around.

"Hey, I needed to ask something." Kenji said.

"Yes?" Yasaka responded.

"Why'd you bite me? It kinda hurt you know."

"U-Uh, w-well.." Yasaka grew flustered. "I-I was k-kind of in the heat of the moment... a-and I uh... bit you..." She said but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Is that so..." Kenji said with a lingering questionable feeling but he decided not to get into it.

"WAH~!" A small yelp from the young kitsune was heard as she fell because she bumped into someone. "Ow~... S-Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Don't worry young one." A feminine voice interrupted her. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Kunou! Are you alright?" Yasaka's voice came as she rushed towards her daughter to check if she was okay, and Kenji followed right behind her.

"I-I'm okay." Kunou responded as she began to stand back up and look up toward the stranger she bumped into.

"Yasaka, how have you been?" The stranger said. When Yasaka looked at the stranger, her eyes slightly widen. There standing before her was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair. She wore a white kimono with golden accents.

"A-Amaterasu-sama! W-What are you doing here?" Yasaka said.

"What? I can't visit my favorite underling?"

"U-Uh, no. It's just that it's a surprise to see you here."

Kunou stood between the two women, looking back at Amaterasu and her mother before moving out of the way and latched to Kenji's side. Amaterasu's eyes although followed the young kitsune until she reached Kenji.

"Ah, Kenji-san. It's been an awful long time since we've seen each other. How have you been?" Amaterasu asked.

"Don't act so surprised Amaterasu, you knew I was here. And to answer your question, I'm alright." Kenji said.

"My, I see your attitude is still intact." Amaterasu smiled.

"Well, I can't help it." Kenji shrugged and grinned. "Anyway, I suppose you're not here on a social call are you?"

Amaterasu nodded. "I came here to talk about something with you two. But we'll need to continue this someplace else."

"Right, we'll go to my office then." Yasaka said.

"I'll take Kunou back home while you two go on, I'll catch up." Kenji said as he took Kunou in hand and walked back to the private estate, leaving both the women to their own, until Kunou decided to stop all of a sudden. Kenji looked back at her in confusion.

"I want a piggy back ride!" Kunou demanded. Kenji let out a little scowl in annoyance but nonetheless, complied to her wishes. Kunou climbed onto his back. wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso tightly.

"Yosh! Now onward mighty steed!" Kunou yelled, gaining the attention of the people around.

Kenji deadpanned as his eye twitched as he mumbled something but wasn't heard over Kunou's cheeriness.

"He may not admit it, but he's great with children." Amaterasu said as she watched the retreating figure of Kenji and Kunou.

"Yeah..." Yasaka said, smiling as she watched.

"He's a keeper, he'd also make a great _husband_." Amaterasu slyly said, winking, as Yasaka heavily blushed in response. "Hoh~? That look on your face, have you two already done it~? And from what I can see, you've also marked him~." Amaterasu teased. This got Yasaka even more flustered.

Amaterasu teasingly grinned. "Sooo~ you've made your decision and decided to move things much quicker have you~? And just when I came here to talk about the contract I set up. But I suppose you're just very eager, not that I'm complaining."

"I-I-I, u-u-uh, u-um... W-We can t-talk about th-this when we get to m-my office!" Yasaka shouts, quickly leaving trying to not make a scene and embarrass herself in public.

* * *

"*Sigh* Now off to her office... this is such a drag..." Kenji muttered as he walked. He rubbed his neck and shoulders, twisting his torso as well. "Geez, that kid's grip is really something else..." He groaned. After arriving back at the private home, Kunou wouldn't let go of him, so he struggled to get her off for a good ten minutes.

 _"Apparently, the Excaliburs were stolen by Fallen Angels..."_

Kenji recalled the news from Dulio yesterday. He thought and put his hands in his pockets as he walked.

 _'Maybe I should give Azazel a call and see if he knows anything about this...'_ Kenji thought, although contemplated at that thought of calling Azazel. _'I know I'm gonna regret this...'_ He sighed and grabbed his phone, dialing Azazel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Azazel."

"Ah! Kenny! How generous of _you_ to call me! I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Oh shut it. I called you for a reason."

"I see, what's up?"

"You don't happen to know anything about some stolen Excaliburs, do you?"

"...Where'd you hear this?"

"A friend gave me a call."

"..."

"So, are you involved in it?" Kenji didn't beat around the bush.

"*Sigh* No, not directly, but it appears some of my... subordinates and followers think differently and decided to pull this stunt."

"So you knew before hand?"

"No, I had no knowledge of this until the day of."

"Then you know who's behind this, don't you?"

"Yep, and he officially made his defection from the Grigori right after this incident. I saw it coming, but I was a little too slow, he already made the advances before I could do anything."

Kenji knew who he was talking about, so a scowl broke his neutral expression at the thought of the perpetrator. "...Kokabiel..." He said, with a slightly venomous tone.

"..." Azazel stayed silent, knowing the suspect involved was a touchy subject. "I was gonna talk about this with you when you got back, but I know you aren't a very patient person when it comes down to things."

"So... what happens now?"

"Well, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I get myself further involved in this, other factions may take it the wrong way. But if nothing is done, then things will surely end very badly."

"Then that means..." Kenji trailed off as an annoyed expression crept onto his face.

"Yeah, I need you to stop him. You're the only one at this very moment I can turn to and know that you can handle yourself."

"What about your 'apprentice'? Where's he?"

"Normally I'd let him take this but I don't know where he currently is right now. But when I get a hold of him and hopefully it won't be too late, I'll send him your way as a support, or if you've already dealt with the problem, I'll have him do a grab-in-and-go. But right now, you're all I got."

"...I see..."

"What do you say?"

Kenji closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "...This better be worth the trouble."

"Don't worry, I've got your needs covered. I don't know what he's planning right now, but those two exorcist that was assigned to come here are scheduled to arrive in Japan in less than three days, and it seems there's someone else who has joined the fray."

"Wait... you're over there?"

"Yeah."

"What-... Actually, never mind. But what about this 'someone else'?"

"It seems like the Vatican or whoever is in charge decided to add another person to the investigation here. But I have no clue who they could be. I can only assume they wanted to be more cautious."

"Whatever the case is, I'll be mindful of that I guess..."

"And be sure to get back here as early as you can, don't know when things will start to get real serious."

"Well, I leave in two days."

"Oh, that's good! Perfect timing! Didn't want to cut your lovely vacation with Yasaka-hime short, do I? Now what kind of man would I be to separate you lovebirds on such short notice? Hmmm~?"

Kenji twitched an eye.

"You're the worst, you know that?"

"Hahaha! Oh Kenny, you know how to crack me up. Anyway, how's Raynare doing? Staying out of trouble I hope."

"She's fine. No trouble at all thankfully."

"Ah, that's good to hear. Well, I gotta get back to it. We'll talk some more when you get back."

"Roger that." Kenji said and finally hung up the phone. "*Sigh*" He sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "What a drag."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Kenji started as he looked toward Amaterasu. "You set up a private marriage contract? With me and her?" Kenji motioned toward Yasaka.

"Yes," Amaterasu said. "It wouldn't be long before the council were going to hammer Yasaka about marriage and finding someone suitable. But as I see it, I don't see anyone more suitable for her than you, Kenji-san." She smiled and a light tint of red colored Yasaka's cheeks as she listened.

"I see... although I would've liked it if you talked with us about this before, rather than last minute."

"Again, I apologize. But the secrecy of this contract was necessary. We all know that."

Kenji nodded. "Then what do we say about this with the council? I'm sure they're going to try and object."

"While that may be, the council is also not that stupid. They know how valuable of an asset you are and how close you and Yasaka have become. You, who is favored by the Shinto Gods, myself included, and many of the clan heads of the Youkai Faction. Numerous important and high ranked figures would support the engagement, myself and my brothers included. The council elders would be really stupid not to acknowledge the fact you are more than capable..."

"But the issue here is the fact that you are human." Yasaka spoke up. "While..." Yasaka started and pushed both her pointer fingers together, blushing. "...I'm not opposed to the m-marriage, regardless. It may cause a quiet a stir."

"The council is only worried about their reputation. Should word get out that the leader of the Youkai Faction is married to a human, especially in these... unforeseen times we currently live in, the Youkai Faction is going to be the center of attention, and if information about you is leaked in the process, it will cause much _unwanted_ attention. It may be sometime before we can safely announce your relationship."

"Then... what we talk about here is going to be kept between us?"

"Yes, and to the people you trust the most to uphold this information if you so desire."

Kenji closed his eyes and sighed. "This is like the Nekoshou situation all over again..." He said as he rubbed the temple of his head.

It was no secret to what the Nekoshou incident was and why it happened, but there was more lies than truths behind the massacre than meets the eye. It's believed that a young Nekoshou went a stray and killed their Devil master. Because of this, the Underworld was afraid of another incident like this happening, so what did they do? They killed them all. Well, least over half of the Nekoshou population, and where now driven to near extinction.

At this time, Kenji was but 13 years old. He and his adoptive father traveled across each plain of the world, Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Heck, even Asgard too.

It was thanks to Shouyou and Kenji to some extent that the Nekoshou's were barely saved. Both did their best to save as many as they could.

Shouyou seeked out the help of the Youkai Faction leaders, both Yasaka and Nurarihyon, in hopes to give the surviving Nekoshou's a place to stay. Of course, after explaining the events of the what happened, Yasaka was angered at the Underworld, even to this day, but didn't make an open statement to it. Both her and Nurarihyon agreed to Shouyou's wishes, building a private village for Nekoshou refugees and survivors.

It was also around this time that Kenji found _her_. The sole cause of the incident, or so what was told by the Underworld. Kuroka was her name. When he found her, she was injured, left in some dark alley-way. He brought her back to safety and treated to her injuries of course. He at first thought it was another survivor, but little did he know.

By her awakening, lots happened to say the least. But at some point, she explained herself and the _truth_. The only one's to hear it was Yasaka, Nurarihyon, Amaterasu, Shouyou, and of course, Kenji. Her story almost didn't seem believable at first, but Kenji knew better. When she shed the tears of guilt and sadness. But as the story processed through their minds, it started to make sense, more sense than the story the Underworld made up.

It takes an amateur to be corrupted by Senjutsu. In which was the biggest hole in the Underworlds explanation, as they recalled the suspect was 'corrupted' by the power of Senjutsu and went mad, resulting in the murder of a Devil. This was backed by the fact that Shouyou and Kenji themselves where adapt to Senjutsu as well. It was also the fact that the Underworld had described her as a totally deranged psychopath, which further proves her innocence.

Whatever information they learned from Kuroka was kept a secret, and the fact that the territories in the Youkai Faction housed Nekoshou survivors. The whereabouts of Kuroka was only left known to them. She was given a place to live among her race. Although she had to clear herself up to them, she was met with a lot of sympathy and acceptance. But those facts where left to be kept a safe secret.

"So then, I haven't heard your side about the contract." Amaterasu said.

"I..." Kenji started and blushed slightly, avoiding the looks of Amaterasu and Yasaka out of embarrassment. "...I-I'm not... opposed to it... b-better now than never, s-so... might as well..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Great! Then it's settle!" Amaterasu smiled brightly. "I must be heading out now, I've got tons of work to do myself. And while I'm gone, you two can settle on when the wedding is, and you'd better tell me!"

Both Yasaka and Kenji blushed heavily at Amaterasu's remark.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Kenji-san! Goodbye!" And like that, Amaterasu left.

Now Kenji and Yasaka were alone in her office. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment before Kenji finally spoke up.

"S-So uh... We're e-engaged now, right?"

Yasaka walked toward Kenji, suddenly hugging him and catching him by surprise but returned the hug nonetheless.

"That's right, my Fiance." She said, burying her head into his chest. Kenji blushed at the new title but smiled softly.

 **Timeskip**

"W-What do you mean you're okay with me having a h-harem?!" Kenji shouted.

"Just as I said, I'm okay with you having multiple lovers." Yasaka said.

"But where did me having a harem even come up in the first place?!"

The two were currently taking a field-day to the Nekoshou refugee camp as Kenji wanted to pay a visit. As they walked, they were having a lovely talk about their recent engagement, but Yasaka decided to bring up _this_ topic, shocking Kenji.

Yasaka giggled at her newly named Fiance's reaction. "You're a strong individual Ken. I wouldn't be surprised if many girls flocked to you. And it's not like it's a uncommon thing."

"I- Wha- I don't- Ugh-" Kenji was melting down, he couldn't fathom that idea just yet.

"And besides, I know some individuals who's already taking a liking to you. That's why I've decided."

"Really? Are you serious?" Kenji was genuinely confused.

"*Sigh* You can be really dense sometimes, can't you?" Yasaka sighed.

Kenji raised an eyebrow in response.

"There's that little crow who you've taken around with you. And then there's-"

"KEN-CHIN~!"

Yasaka was suddenly interrupted by a screaming voice. Kenji felt himself being engulfed in a big hug and was knocked down to the ground.

"Nya~! It's been soooo~ looonng Ken-chin! I missed you nya~!" The familiar voice rang in his ears. He opened his eyes, with his back against the ground and feeling weight on his torso, he looked to the person in question. Long and beautiful black hair, and bright cat-like, amber orbs staring at him.

"K-Kuroka?" He groaned. Yes, the person straddling his chest out in the open and in broad daylight was none other than the SS-Class Stray Devil herself, Kuroka. She wore her classic kimono and obi, cat ears above her head and twin cat tails.

"You should've told me when you were coming nya! I've been waiting so long just to see you again nya!" She said.

"S-Sorry, got caught up with a lot of things." Kenji said only to have Kuroka pout in response. "Could you, please get off?" He asked politely. Kuroka took a moment before reluctantly getting off of him.

"Kuroka-san. It's good to see you." Yasaka greeted and Kuroka seemed to stiffen up slightly.

"Yasaka-hime!" Kuroka bowed in respect.

"Please, between you and me, just call me Yasaka." She chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroka asked.

"Ken and I are just taking a little field-day." Yasaka answered with a smile. "And I also wanted to chat with you for a little bit."

Kuroka cutely tilted her head in confusion.

"*Groan*" Kenji finally got up and dusted himself off. "If I wasn't awake before, I'm awake now." Kenji muttered under his breath. "Geez." He stretched his back.

"So, Kuroka-san, how are things?" Yasaka asked.

"Things are going great nya! It's been peacefully quiet thankfully!" Kuroka responded.

Kenji looked around as they were currently at the camp. Well, it was more like a small village. A nice community too. Everywhere around were Nekoshou's hard at work with the new life they were promptly and happily given. Kenji smiled to himself.

 _'Seems like things have turned out a-okay. And it's all thanks to you, father...'_ He thought as he looked up to the sky with a thoughtful expression.

 **Timeskip**

"Soo... she's...?" Kenji slowly questioned.

Currently, he and Yasaka were in a small traditional Japanese home which currently housed Kuroka.

Yasaka nodded in response to Kenji's question and he sighs loudly, rubbing the temple of this head.

 _'Now I see... this is just great. I can't imagine how many more women must... ugghh, real smooth Kenji, real smooth... I wonder what dad would think of this?'_

 _"Remember Kenji, if you start to attract numerous members of the opposite sex, always care for them, treat each and everyone of them with love and respect. And also know that they'll always be by your side no matter what."_

Kenji just remembered the few 'dad advice's' he was given. _'DID YOU PREDICT THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN?!'_ He mentally screamed.

"Ken." Yasaka spoke, breaking his train of thought. He looked to his Fiance and listened. "What do you think of Kuroka-san... and Raynare."

"Er, w-well... I don't dislike them. I admit, I've enjoyed some of the times I spent with Ray, and Kuroka is... different, she's pretty upfront about a lot a things, not that I'm talking about it in a bad way mind you, like I mean, these qualities make her... unique."

"And if they wanted to pursue a relationship. What then?"

"I wouldn't... be o-opposed to it. They're both nice girls for sure. Of course, I'd talk to you about this seeing as we're e-engaged now. I guess I wouldn't be afraid to... give it a shot." Kenji said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Yasaka smiled. "That's good to hear..." She muttered, she then put her hand against his cheek, making their eyes lock. "Like I said, I'm okay with you having multiple female companions. But you'll have to promise me something."

She said with seriousness in her eyes that matched Kenji's, and he nods. "Anything for you."

"Promise me that I'll always be your number one, and the first for everything."

"Of course." Kenji answered as his expression softens. "You're my Fiance and soon to be wife after all." He smiled. Yasaka shared the soft expression with a smile adorning her face too.

"Thank you." She said, with a small blush.

Her face moves closer to his until their lips met for a small but passionate kiss. After a minute, they part.

"I'd like to talk with Kuroka alone about... this. So could you wait somewhere?" Yasaka asked.

"Alright, I'll be outside if you need me." Kenji said before walking out.

* * *

"So you've found someone who can deal with Kokabiel?" Baraqiel said.

"Indeed I have. Although he might not seem like much, I know he's more than capable." Azazel said.

"You have a lot of faith in him from what it sounds, who did you hire exactly?" Baraqiel asked.

"It was Kenny."

"Kenny?" Baraqiel questioned.

"You know! Black hair, green eyes, the very lazy kid... wielder of the single most powerful Sacred Gear, hint hint..."

Baraqiel's eyes slowly widen. "Oh! _That_ kid, huh? How can you be so sure to trust him?"

"Normally I would be cautious, especially with someone who wields the Ultimate Longinus, which can potentially destroy the world, but I was very close to Shouyou-san, his adoptive father. I also made a little deal to watch over the kid by his request when he ever died." Azazel explained.

"I understand that Azazel, but you know he holds a lot more secrets to himself than meets the eye."

"I know that Baraqiel, but-"

"Azazel, Baraqiel. I apologize for being late." Shemazai appeared in a flash of the home Azazel was staying in at Kuoh.

"Ah, Shemazai. Don't worry about it, we were just discussing the matter at hand." Azazel said.

"Kokabiel? Have you found a solution?" Shemazai asked.

"Yes. I've contacted a close associate of mines. He'll be the one to deal with Kokabiel."

"And who are we talking about?" Shemazai questioned.

"Kenji Tetsuro." Baraqiel answered and at that, Shemazai's eyes widen.

"Wielder of the True Longinus? Him?" Shemazai said.

"Yes, although, I have my suspicions of him." Baraqiel said.

"Listen Baraqiel, you have to understand that whatever secrets he keeps, it's for the better. Least, that's what Shouyou-san told me. And then there's the fact that his very existence can be endangered should word get out of his Sacred Gear, especially to _those_ with ill intent. I don't know how well connected he is to his Sacred Gear or if he's achieved Balance Breaker, but he's a real powerhouse. And that attracts equally powerful people seeking a challenge, or those who just want to obtain and use him for what he has. So whatever information he holds a secret, must be _very_ sensitive." Azazel explained.

"But are you really sure he can be trusted? Even if he's Shouyou-sans' adopted son." Shemazai said.

"Yes. He has helped us in the past, hasn't he? Remember the incident at Kyoto a few years back. He gave us some news and valuable information on this, 'Hero Faction' that was responsible for the incident, which we haven't even heard of this so called 'Hero Faction' before until then. Then add the fact he tied together some pieces of evidence that it was a loose sub-group of the Khaos Brigade from our own investigation with said group." Azazel said.

Baraqiel scowled at the mention of the Khaos Brigade.

"...Yes, that's true." Shemazai mused.

"*Sigh*, Alright, I'll take your word for it Azazel. But I'm just worried, you know what the legend says, he who holds the Holy Lance has the power to rule the world. And I can't help but not be a little uneasy about that." Baraqiel said.

"Yes, I understand your reasons, but I'm asking you to follow my words on this. I can trust him. And besides, he isn't the type to rule the world."

"That doesn't reassure me at all..." Baraqiel deadpanned.

"Ahaha! Don't be such a stickler Baraqiel. I've got everything under control, and don't just trust me, trust the kid too."

"*Sigh*, Whatever you say..." Baraqiel sighed.

"I guess we can come to some agreement. This is the only resource we have available to us at the moment." Shemazai said.

"...Just don't do something you'll regret later on, Azazel." Baraqiel said.

"No promises." Azazel grinned.

* * *

The cat girl quickly strutted around her home, following her senses leading to where Kenji was at. Moving to the back of the home where she saw him standing on the backyard porch.

She took a moment to watch him as he stared into the space in front of him with a nonchalant expression. She cleared her throat as she walked to him. Kenji turned around only to have his eyes widen as he felt a pair of soft lips locking against his own. Kenji didn't move due to shock at the action, he knew it was Kuroka, sensing her when she came in close proximity, but he didn't expect this sudden action.

Kenji's lips were slightly parted before Kuroka kissed him, and now, she was using that to her advantage by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue danced around his. Still too shocked of the action, Kuroka took the lead. Roaming her tongue around in his mouth for a solid minute before parting the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them.

Heat rose to her cheeks when she opened her amber eyes, meeting Kenji's own green eyes.

"That was my first kiss nya." She said in a heavy breath, flustered and lightly panting slightly afterwards. She touched her lips, thinking back to the kiss with a heavy blush.

Kenji blinked. Blankly staring at Kuroka as he was processing what happened in his head. "So... that means you talked with Yasaka, right?"

She nods, smiling, leaning her head against his chest. Kenji quietly sighed, but gave a small smile. He moved his hand, patting her head and rubbing her ears, much to her pleasure.

"Mmm~" Kuroka softly moaned in pleasure.

"So... If you want to, I'm not against pursuing a relationship." He said.

"Ken..." Kuroka started, but this time, she didn't add a suffix like usual much to Kenji's surprise.

"Yes?"

Kuroka pulled her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Could I come with you, nya?"

"...Eh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Let's see here, our main character just got engaged, and the infamous Kuroka appears.**

 **Should Kenji let Kuroka join him or not? I'm giving it to you guys to decide. :)**

 **Harem;** **Yasaka (Alpha),** **Rossweisse,** **Kuroka,** **Raynare,** **Serafall, T** **subasa,** **Gabriel**

 **I've also listed other members of the harem from other shows and stuff, so here's what that it looks like so far,**

 **Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire), Nero (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Kiyohime (Fate), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

 **Of course, this still isn't final yet and some things are bound to be changed, or not. Let me know your thoughts, love to hear your guys' input and feedback.**

 **This is also probably the last of the 'Kenji Shinden' story arc, so expect us to be thrown back into the semi-canon story very soon.**

 **So, that does it for today, 'til next time as always.**


	8. Holy Swords, And A Reunion

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Holy Swords, And A**_ ** _Reunion_**

* * *

Today, or, tonight rather, was the last night Kenji would stay before leaving.

Regarding Yasaka... she had some... special plans for this final night. She sat in her office as a devious smile adorned her face at her own thoughts.

But right now, Kenji was laying on the grassy hills nearby the estate. There was also a black cat with two tails laying and resting on his stomach, comfortably.

After the events of two days ago and Kuroka had asked to accompany him back to Kuoh, he reluctantly agreed. If Kenji had one weakness, it was females crying and he knew that will bite him in the ass in the future.

Now he was thinking how he'd explain to Raynare that an SS-Class Stray Devil is going start living with them from now on.

 _'*Sigh* So troublesome...'_ He mentally sighed. Slowly, he started to sit up stretching and yawning. He looked down at Kuroka in her cat form. _'Maybe a change of pace won't be so bad... what's the worse that could happen?'_

Oh how wrong he was.

"*Yawn* I need to start packing my stuff... what a drag..."

 **Timeskip**

The rest of the day was rather relaxing for Kenji to say the least. Right now, we can find Kenji in the private hot springs, alone.

"Ah, that's nice." He breathed out as he sat in the hot water, his arms comfortably resting on the edges. "Just what I need." He said out loud.

Then, he heard the doors open. But because of the heavy fog and mist from the hot springs he could only see the figure and from what he can make out, it was a woman... with fox ears. The person walked closer until the fog wasn't obstructing his view.

The towel wrapped around her curvy figure very tightly. Golden blonde hair, fox ears and beautiful nine-tails. She was smiling brightly with a small blush.

Yasaka, his now fiance.

Unlike last time, Kenji wasn't overly flustered or anything upon sight, but a tinge of red still appeared on his cheeks.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" Yasaka spoke and Kenji shook his head. She took off her towel and Kenji couldn't help but blush as he laid his eyes upon his Fiance's naked body, her large mounds, a curvy hourglass figure, smooth glistering skin.

She entered the hot spring, taking a spot right near Kenji as he tensed nervously. Noticing his tense body expression, Yasaka smiled reassuringly.

"Please don't be so tense Ken, I won't bite."

"I-I'm not worried about that... I-I'm j-just..." He started, blushing embarrassingly feeling the side of her body touching his, her smooth skin which rubbed against him.

"Even after we're engaged, you're still flustered?" She teased, in response, Kenji's face starts to turn red. Yasaka giggled. "Oh you're cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" She said, adorning a light blush of her own. She rested her head on his shoulders, smiling. He too was also smiling, despite his embarrassed state.

Feeling a little adventurous, Yasaka wrapped her arms around Kenji's arm, and now said arm were pressed in between her breasts. Kenji froze.

"Y-Yasaka, wh-what are you doing?" Kenji said.

"What do you mean, darling? Are you too embarrassed to let your fiance bathe with you? Especially if it's your last night here before you have to leave." She said, looking him in the eyes. Multiple emotions could be read, lust, love, and sadness. "I thought we could... do something a little _special_ for tonight." She huskily said.

Kenji looked at her, matching the same emotions in his eyes as she had. This time, his embarrassment subsided and was replaced with a look of awe as he stared at her. He then slung an arm around her, bringing her ever so close. They closed the distance between their faces with a kiss.

And at that moment Kenji knew that neither of them wouldn't get much sleep tonight, on a night full of love and passion.

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Kunou shouted in shock and sadness.

"Afraid so." Kenji said. Kunou looked down as tears welled in her eyes so he crouched down to meet her face-to-face. "Hey, don't cry now." He softly said, comforting her and brushing away her tears.

"B-But... Y-You can't leave... I-I don't want you to leave... Wh-What am I gonna do now...?"

"Listen Kunou... I can't stay around for any longer, least, not yet. I have a lot of work to do and have school to go to. Look, after I finish with all of my work and school I'll come back, alright?"

"P-Promise?"

Kenji gave a small smile. "Promise."

And being the kid she was, she stuck out her pinkie finger, signaling a pinkie promise. "Pinkie promise?"

Kenji simply chuckled, but returned the gesture of course. "Pinkie promise. Now, look after your mother for me, will ya? She can overwork herself sometimes." He smirked and could hear Yasaka huffing in the background.

Sniffing and brushing away the last few tears from her eyes, she smiled. "Mm hm! You can count on me!"

Kenji smiled softly. "I'm gonna miss you kid." He said ruffling her hair much to her pleasure.

"I'll miss you too, and Ray nee-chan too!" Kunou said, pointed to Raynare who stood behind Kenji with her stuff.

"N-N-Nee-chan?!" Raynare stuttered.

"Seems like the kid has taken a liking to you." Kenji smirked. Raynare stood embarrassed. Kenji looked toward Yasaka who stood by Kunou. Both of them gave a loving smile at each other as they locked eyes.

"We'll miss you, Ken. Please, come back as soon as you can." Yasaka softly said.

Kenji closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me so much, I'll be back before you know it." He said as he then felt a hand touch his cheek. Opening his eyes, he was directly face-to-face with his fiance. He looked at her with a soft expression, seeing the beautiful smile on her face. He could see the emotions in her eyes, almost as though she was beginning to shed tears. He placed a hand on top of hers which was cupping his cheek.

Kenji moved closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I also have something for you before I leave." Kenji said as Yasaka raised an eyebrow.

Digging through his pockets, he pulled out a clean and beautiful crystal necklace which was green in color.

"It changes color based on my health. Green, as it is now, means I'm alright. It will turn blood red when I'm in danger and black when... I'm dead." He quietly said the last part, seeing Yasaka's eye's widen as he finished his sentence. She was gonna say something but he cut her off before she could. "Don't worry about a thing. I won't let it come to that."

Yasaka stayed quiet, taking the crystal necklace.

"It's also a way to contact me. But for emergencies only. If something or anything happens here while I'm gone, then all you have to do is pour some of your aura into the necklace, and that way I can come on short notice. Remember, emergencies only." He said and Yasaka nodded.

"I understand." She said.

Kenji gave a sad smile. "Sorry about leaving you like this."

Yasaka shook her head. "No, don't be. I know how busy you are. Especially when times are... tense like now." She brightly smiled.

Kunou watch, moving her eyes back and forth from her mother to Kenji. And with being a curious kid, she went and asked. "Kaa-san! Is Ken-nii going to be my dad?" She tilted her head.

Kenji and Raynare face faulted, more so Kenji did. Yasaka only giggled at her daughters' question.

"Yes." She casually said making Kenji face fault even more. "Although it is a little too early to be calling him your father. It'll be a little while, but if you want to start calling him by that now, then I don't think Ken would mind, would you?" She said teasingly with a smirk as she looked at Kenji who had an expression of pure shock. He stayed frozen.

He couldn't help it. The thought of being a father never clicked into his mind, especially this early in his life. Albeit, he knew that Kunou looked up to him as a guardian of some sort, but taking the responsibility of the role as her 'father' was an entirely different situation for him. Here he was thinking now, Kenji Tetsuro, future husband of Yasaka... and step father of Kunou. It was only a matter of time.

"Ara~? I think we might've broken him." Yasaka giggled.

"Nya~!" A black cat meowed, strangely enough, said cat was resting atop Kenji's head and no one else seemed to really care other than the confused looked from Raynare. To her, it seemed like Kenji adopted a cat during the trip, but little did she know...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What do mean we're disbanding?! We poured our hearts and souls onto this team, this family, and now you're just gonna throw it away like nothing!?" A blonde haired boy yelled with anger as he stood before another young boy around his age with black hair, he had a calmer expression. Others around them watched nervously as tensions rose, but some were saddened. Three young females in particular.

"You have to understand that no one else is capable of leading Blackwatch anymore. Not me, not you."

"Don't fucking joke with me Kenji!" The blonde boy grabbed Kenji by the shirt. "What about all the things we accomplished?! Are we just gonna forget and disappear?!" He glared.

"If that is what it takes then so be it." Kenji said, his hair shadowing his face. "I'm not gonna risk losing anymore than we have. Look, I don't like it as much as you do, but something has to be done, so I've made my decision, Gil. It's only a matter of time before things get even worse."

"So we're just supposed to run like cowards and hide?! Leave everything behind like it never happened?!" Gil screamed, becoming more aggressive.

"Then what do you think we should do?!" Kenji yelled back, shocking the others, Gil included. "You have to understand, I love this team, this family as much as you do. And it pains me just as you do to leave it all behind, but I'd rather do that than watch it all die right before my eyes." He said as his voice started to break, eyes watery with tears threatening to fall. "And if it means that we have to break away... then so be it. I'm not letting anyone else die on my watch anymore. Better alive than dead, even if we all break apart." Kenji said as a single tear fell from his eyes. Everything fell silent as Kenji broke away from Gil's grip, he then turned toward the exit.

"I'm gonna go find a place and bury everyone." Kenji started as he looked over his shoulder toward Gil. "And if you don't want to come, then so be it. Just know that I'll still consider you as my best friend, my brother in all but blood, even if we meet again on different sides." He said before finally walking away.

The room was in complete silence, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then after a short moment, most the remaining members present stood and followed Kenji quietly.

Gil was alone. He stayed in that room, thinking. And he was among the only one who didn't attend the burial at Kyoto later that week and disappeared.

 **Flashback End**

When Kenji got back from Kyoto, it was a calm afternoon in Kuoh. He decided to check-in with Sona to get it over with after unpacking his things. He made his way back to the academy as the sun was slowly setting.

 _'I get the feeling that this week is gonna be absolutely troublesome...'_ He thought with narrowed eyes as he walked.

Sitting in the student council room of Kuoh Academy was the president herself, and two others.

Student council vice president, Tusbaki Shinra, and a member of the student council, Tsubasa Yura.

It was all silent until a knock came from the door.

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Tsubaki commented.

"...Come in!" Sona said and on cue, the door opens.

"Yo, I'm back." A familiar lazy tone spoke.

The three females in the room were surprised.

"Tetsuro-san?" Sona said.

"Sup." There he was, Kenji stood before them.

"When did you get back?" Sona asked.

"*Yawn* Just a few hours ago." Kenji responded.

"I see... well, then I welcome you back from your trip."

"Thanks... well... I guess that's about all I came here for. Unless, you have questions?"

"I do, but, we'll have to save this for later. I have a meeting with Rias planned, and was just about to leave."

"Understood."

Sona nodded to Kenji, then looked over at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki." She said.

"Hai." Tsubaki nodded.

"Tsubasa, you're free to go. You've done an excellent job today, good work."

"Thank you, Kaichou." Tsubasa bowed.

"And before we leave, I want you to be careful out there, Tsubasa. Remember that Kiba-san was attacked last night." Sona said.

Kenji raised an eyebrow at this. _'Prince charming was attacked? Could that mean...'_

"Yes, I understand. I'll be cautious." Tsubasa responded.

"Then, we'll be on our way." Sona said, leaving with Tsubaki following.

Now with those two gone, it left Kenji and Tsubasa alone.

"Well... guess I guess I should be heading out, I'll catch you later." Kenji said.

Tsubasa nods. "Then I bid you farewell, Tetsuro-san."

"Please, just call me by my first name. I'd prefer it."

"Then, I'll see you again, Kenji-san."

"Mm." Kenji nods and hums, turning around and leaving as Tsubasa did the same.

And what kind of convenience of fate could it possibly be if both of them were walking home side-by-side because they lived near each other? Well, it so happens to be true.

 _'Coincidence? I think not.'_ Kenji thought.

During their walk they only made small talk with each other, nothing too out of the ordinary. They entered a park as the night rose. Kenji noted that it was strangely quiet around and that's when he stopped in his tracks.

Tsubasa looked over at Kenji with a confused expression.

"Tet-, uh, Kenji-san?" She questioned.

Kenji's eyes narrowed. Suddenly and quickly, he grabbed Tsubasa and dashed to the side.

*Crash!*

There was a crashing sound.

"Aw, I missed." A crazed voice said. There was a priest in front of them. By hanging a cross around his neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God.

Kenji let go of Tsubasa, letting her stand.

 _'A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent. He's a stray.'_ Kenji thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just when I thought I could finally get my hands on a shitty Devil. But you had to ruin the fun. You're human, but you protected the shitty Devil... that means... you must be a sinner! Sinners are just as bad as Devils! And sinners must die!" He yelled as the long sword he was wielding started to emit a holy aura.

 _'White haired psychopath Stray Exorcist. I know someone like that...'_ Kenji said in his mind, getting into a comfortable battle position, he looked at him with a hard gaze. "You don't happen to be Freed Sellzen by chance, are you?" Kenji asked.

"So you know who I am? Guess that means I won't be needing to introduce myself when I kill you!"

He had a cocky way of talking.

 _'I already hate him. And I don't say that to anyone so easily...'_ Kenji thought as he looked at the long sword Freed wielded. His eyes narrowed. _'An Excalibur... I'm not gonna get out of this so easily... troublesome...'_ He thought as he materialized his Sacred Gear.

"Tsubasa, stand back. I'll deal with this." Kenji said as she nodded, moving to a safe distance.

"Ooo! That spear looks strong. Who are you? Another priest? An Exorcist?" Freed asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Eh... that's too bad... welp! It doesn't matter cause I'm gonna kill ya! And when I'm done with you, I'll kill that shitty Devil over there! Now let's get down and dirty shitty human!"

Kenji kept a neutral and bored expression. "Well it's good for you that I ain't afraid of getting dirty or muddy, so do your worst." Kenji taunted.

"Die!" Freed dashed towards Kenji.

Using his Sacred Gear, Kenji blocked his attack, but the force upon the two weapons clashing made the ground below them crack.

Kenji quickly stepped away, taking a defensive stance, readying his spear for another attack.

Freed glared at Kenji with a crazed looked, his thirst for blood crushed the air but Kenji stood his ground bravely. Although despite not being nowhere near the fight, Tsubasa could feel the insane blood lust from the Stray Exorcist, she shuddered, her legs quivered at the feeling.

The park was unsuited to the swinging of swords and spears. The air frozen in an all-too-familiar way.

The spear was superior to any weapon in one aspect; the thrust. With his God-slaying spear, able to pierce the hearts and penetrate skulls with every strike, Kenji felt no disadvantage at all.

With Kenji on the defensive, he dodged and blocked the incoming attacks and strike from Freed. Kenji expressed a calm exterior while Freed was... being Freed. He aggressively swung at the young spear-man, giving him no chance to attack.

 _'He has a sloppy way of fighting... unpredictable, sloppy, but heavy swings with that sword... if I get caught in a swing like that, it won't be pretty...'_ Kenji analyzed.

All things crude and impure were blown away, swept aside, as they stepped forward and leapt, swinging sword and spear.

As Tsubasa simply watched, emotions rushed into her mind like a highway. Shock, awe, fear, and nervousness. She was no expert on analyzing battle, but she knew this was in a whole different league than what she's seen so far. It made the spars look like child's play.

She wasn't well diversed in weapon knowledge, especially pole-arms, but from what she could tell, Kenji was no amateur, he was far from that indeed. The only other pole-arm user she's seen was Tsubaki, the vice-president and Queen of the peerage she was apart of.

Tsubasa had only seen her fight with her naginata occasionally, but in no way could she compare. Kenji's skills only paled in comparison. She knew if he really wanted to, he could've annihilated her fellow peerage members, and even Rias'. His face really said it all, 'I've seen and fought many battles'. He was a warrior.

Dust and dirt particles filled the air. Freed's aggressive and heavy attack style only made things worse. Not that Kenji really cared about being dirty, he has experiences with 'dirty work' of his own, some of which, he was still not proud of...

 _'This fight is gonna keep dragging on unless I find a way to finish this... troublesome...'_ Kenji thought, deciding his plan for attack. _'There's no way getting pass that sword to directly hit him, so... might as well break it.'_

Suddenly, Kenji's spear started to glow and emit a holy aura, much like the long sword wielded by Freed. But instead, it flared with overwhelming holy energy.

"You think a little power like that will scare me? Well you thought wrong!" Freed said.

"I couldn't care less if you're scared or not... all I really care about... is finishing the fight."

"You will pay with your life sinner!" Again, Freed rushed him.

Kenji made the horse stance, aiming his spear directly at Freed who was charging at him, ready to slice him apart. Making a thrusting motion, Kenji thrusts his spear forcing Freed to block.

Much to Freed's surprise, a bright light shined upon contact with the sword and spear.

"What?!" Freed quickly yelled as the sounds of metal breaking filled the air. The weight on Freed's hands felt lighter. The sword in Freed's hands slowly cracked and crumbled away, the pieces fell to the ground. He quickly moved back.

"So... what are you gonna do without a weapon?" Kenji taunted. Freed began to grind his teeth in anger, he was about to retort until a voice in his head interrupted him. His hands formed a fist, reluctantly, he quickly left, leaving behind a flash of light before disappearing without a word.

"Well... that's one way to end a fight..." Kenji muttered as he de-materialized his Sacred Gear, dusting himself off. He looked down at the ground where pieces of a recently broken Excalibur laid.

Tsubasa came out of hiding, she walked up and stood right by Kenji, following his gaze on the broken sword in front of them.

"Tell me, Tsubasa, do you know what you're looking at." Kenji suddenly asked, confused, she responded with,

"A... broken holy sword?"

"Not just any holy sword, it's an Excalibur, one of seven specifically."

At this Tsubasa's eyes widen. "E-Excalibur? Th-Then... a-aren't they supposed to be immensely strong?"

"Yeah, but unless you wield a weapon more powerful or equally as powerful then it shouldn't be a problem. That is, in my case at least." Kenji said as Tsubasa went silent.

Kenji went and grabbed the pieces of the broken sword and putting it in his pocket dimension. Tsubasa looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Keeping it for now, it's broken anyways, so it's practically useless now. When I find a time, I'll return it."

She looked at him, noticing that he was all dirtied from the fight previously, a small blush worked upon her face as she stared at the young man before her.

Kenji slicked back his hair, sighing. He then noticed the look from Tsubasa. "What's up?" He asked.

Tsubasa grew a little red from embarrassment after being caught staring at him unintentionally. "O-Oh! I-It's nothing!... It's just that... well..." She started trying to recover herself. "I... was kinda wondering what an Excalibur was doing here, I mean, they're powerful so shouldn't the church keep a closer eye on it?"

"I guess you hadn't heard had you?"

Tsubasa looked at him, confused.

"Three of the seven Excaliburs were stolen." He said as Tsubasa's eyes became wide. "I know you might have a lot of questions, and to be honest, I ain't in the mood of answering them all right now. But I do believe that your King knows something about this and I'm sure she'll inform you about this soon. It is also the reason why I came in right after I got back instead of staying at home until tomorrow. Understand?"

Tsubasa was a little hesitant at first, but nonetheless nodded.

* * *

The next day, Sona and Tsubaki could be seen walking towards Kuoh Academy early morning. As they walked, Sona had a book in hand while Tsubaki was closely following right behind her. As they approached the school gates, a voice called out to them.

"Student council president, vice-president." A familiar neutral tone said. The two turned to see Kenji, leaning against a nearby tree. Kenji walked closer to them.

"Tetsuro-san." Sona said. Tsubaki didn't respond, but acknowledged his presence. "You're at school early, that's rare of you." Sone said, with a slight tease in her voice.

"Whatever... just wanted to say we've got some guests." Kenji said, glancing toward the gates of the school where three mysterious white-cloaked and hooded figures stood. As the three of them walked closer, the cloaked figures turned to acknowledge their presence. When one of them turned to see Kenji specifically, they froze for a moment.

They seemed to whisper to each other quietly so it wasn't heard. Two of the three nodded and pulled their hoods down at the same time, revealing their faces.

The girl on the right had chestnut brown hair tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy and had violet eyes.

In the middle of the three stood a young woman. She had chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

And finally, on the right, was another young woman of short stature. She had blonde hair that seems as if sprinkled with gold dust. Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance and her green eyes which looked directly into Kenji's own green eyes. There was also a rush of guilt that overcame Kenji, but was quickly shaken off.

"Kaichou." Tsubaki said.

Sona looked at the three calmly until laying her eyes upon the girl in the middle who also had what seemed like a wrapped sword behind her back. "The holy sword..."

Kenji walked forward slightly until Sona and Tsubaki were behind him and he was in front. With a slight frown he looked toward the blonde.

The blonde young woman gave a sad smile. "Long time no see, Ken."

"It has, hasn't it?... Nero..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Now I'm just teasing you guys.**

 **Anyway, that's about does it for this chapter! FYI I'm really, REALLY, horrible at writing action or fighting scenes, so pardon my terrible effort to write one :')**

 **Harem; Yasaka (Alpha), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Serafall, Tsubasa, Gabriel**

 **Moka (Rosario Vampire), Nero (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Kiyohime (Fate) Jeanne (Fate)**

 **I think this is a good spot to finally stop and complete the harem, 12 is a solid number to leave it at, so by the next chapter, everything will all be finished and finalized.**

 **And another thing, I'm implementing the characters from Fate as descendants of said character like how the DxD canon does it with the rest of the heroes. Although, some different than others. (Kiyohime for example is the only immortal thus far and Gilgamesh is a reincarnation)**

 **Guess that's a wrap! Remember to drop a favorite or follow if you're enjoying yourselves so far, and a review is always appreciated!**

 **Well, that's it, til' next time!**


	9. Winds That Fuel The Storm

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter folks!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - Winds That Fuel The Storm**_

* * *

That morning quickly passed by, it was quiet. With their quick reunion, Kenji went with his day leaving the rest to Sona.

He wasn't expecting to he a former comrade again, albeit, he was glad to see her again, he still couldn't face her, not yet at least. That whole morning and afternoon, Kenji spent thinking about the young blonde woman and wondering if the rest of what was left of his family were still okay.

By the time lunch rolled around, he went to the student council room as per usual.

There, he'd find Sona as usual.

"Tetsuro-san." Sona greeted.

Kenji lazily nodded in response as he made his way towards the couch, laying comfortably on his back.

"Tsubasa had informed me of last night's events earlier, and I'd like to thank you, if you hadn't been with her at the time... who knows what might've happen." Sona said.

"It's not a problem..."

"And it seems you also know of the... holy swords situation, from what Tsubasa also told me."

"Yeah... I have my ways."

"Regardless... what are your plans?" Sona asked.

Kenji thought for a moment, thinking of an answer. "I'll think of an answer when it comes to me."

Sona sweat dropped in response.

"Anyway... what of our guests from this morning?" Kenji asked.

"A meeting has been set-up with them and Rias later after school."

Kenji didn't say anything and stayed silent.

"You also seem to know our guest, care to elaborate?"

"I don't know much about twintails. The blue-haired one I know for a fact is Xenovia Quarta. That's about as far as I know on those two, but blonde... she's an old comrade. I don't like to dwell too much on the past, so don't ask about how I know her."

"So... anything I should know about her?"

Kenji closed his eyes. _'It's not like there's any point in concealing our identities right now, considering Blackwatch doesn't exist anymore...'_ He thought before saying,

"...Her name's Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. Descendant and current spirit holder of the original Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the last Roman emperor of the Julio-Claudian dynasty."

Sona's eyes widen, she never did think she'd meet a descendant of the old world, least, at her time and age. She had only read and heard tales of the heroes, kings, and emperors of the past, and never did she think she'd meet a descendant so soon.

"If there's any scenario where you find yourselves facing against her, even with your whole peerage, do not engage her. I have no doubt you can do okay against the other two, but if it's Nero, then you run away, no questions asked, unless you have a death wish." Kenji said in a serious tone which sent shivers up Sona's spine. "As far as it goes, I'm the only one who can fight on even ground with her."

Sona thought for a moment, taking in the warning from Kenji. But before she could say something, the bell rung, indicating the end of the lunch period.

"Well..." Kenji started as he got up from the couch. "...Better get going, I'll catch you later." He walked towards the door but stopped right before opening it. "And tell the Gremory girl I'll be at that meeting to, just wanna make sure no one does anything stupid..." He said walking out.

But was he really going to the meeting just to do that? Even for Kenji, it was something he wouldn't do, there was something more to it.

Sona sat there, quietly as she watched Kenji leave. Think to herself.

What had she gotten herself into? Given the circumstances, she let the wielder of the strongest Sacred Gear live right under her nose. But among all else, Kenji was... different. Should word get out that the wielder of the True Longinus is publicly identified, then they would see unforeseen consequences, least, that was what Sona would predict in a worse case scenario.

Kenji would be confronted by several adversaries to challenge him or recruit him to a group's cause, whether it'd be good or bad. And the last thing she wanted was the Maous, especially her sister, to march up here. She'd have to wait things out at least, seeing that Kenji seemed to have things under control. He was a formidable foe, ally or not.

Maybe that's why Sona hasn't ratted him out yet, she tried to stay on good terms with him.

* * *

The members of the Occult Research Club group gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias Gremory with Akeno Himejima standing nearby and the three 'guests' were sitting.

It was quiet, the tension in the room could be felt by everyone. And it was then, a knock came from the door and everyone looked towards the door.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno went to open the door, revealing Kenji.

"Kenji-san, you're finally here."

"Kenji-senpai?" Issei questioned, while Asia looked confused, having never met the young man before.

"Sona had informed me he was attending this meeting as well, for whatever reason." Rias explained, earning an "Oh." From Issei. "Now that you're here we can start." Rias said as the door behind Kenji closed.

Looking around the room, Kenji saw the members of the Occult Research Club and the three 'guests', hoods down revealing their faces.

 _ **[So... that explains the flaring amount of holy energy I felt last night...]**_

A voice in Issei's head said. _'Ddraig?'_ It was his Sacred Gear, but he was talking in his mindscape this time.

 ** _[Sorry about coming up all of a sudden again, partner... but I couldn't really relax right now with him around.]_**

 _'You mean Kenji-senpai? What's up?'_

 ** _[There's no mistaking it... he's the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus. The True Longinus.]_**

 _'True Longinus?! I remember Buchou saying something about it being the most powerful Sacred Gear!'_

 ** _[Very powerful indeed. If it's in the wrong hands, then it could mean trouble... if he really wanted to, he could cut us down in seconds, with no effort at all... sorry partner, I've just been on guard all day. Looks like we'll not only have to watch out for the Vanishing Dragon, but the True Longinus too.]_**

 _'W-Well, I don't think Kenji-senpai is like that. He helped Asia-chan that night.'_

 ** _[Whatever you say partner, but keep your head up, you can't be too cautious.]_**

With that warning said, Ddraig cut the mental link, bringing Issei back to reality.

"We'd like to thank you for agreeing to see us. My name is Nero." The blonde spoke.

"Xenovia."

"Shidou Irina."

"I'd like to wonder why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil." Rias said.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen by Fallen Angels." Said Irina.

Everyone exculding Kenji looked shock, some gasped.

"Stolen?!" Issei said.

"The ones we have are from the ones that are left... The Holy Sword of Destruction: Excalibur Destruction..." Xenovia said.

"And I have one here, the Holy Sword of Mimicry: Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." Nero said.

The group behind Rias seemingly froze in shock.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times... I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias said, smirking at the name.

Kenji expressed a calm interior throughout the meeting, but trembled in rage as he heard the name before calming down.

"Well, what would you like from us?" Rias said.

"Our request is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Nero said.

"The problem at hand is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia added. "We don't need the Devils in this town to interfere."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Nero said.

An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Rias' pride as a High-Class Devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as if the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angels then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias' glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias said

It had become a contentious situation for both sides.

"That's good enough. We were just relaying the thoughts of those at headquarters." Nero said.

"Then you also understand that I will not aid your side, either?" Rias said.

"Of course. We completely understand, so long as you promise not to intervene with our work." Nero said.

Kenji took a moment before finally speaking. "...So it's just the three of you? Although, I don't doubt your abilities," Kenji looked directly at Nero. "You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Most were surprised that Kenji spoke, now with the attention on him, Xenovia spoke.

"Yes."

"And say it's impossible to simply retrieve the Excaliburs, what then?" Kenji asked.

"We destroy them." Nero answered.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias said.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina said.

"Right. The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs." Xenovia said.

"Is it possible with only the three of you?" Rias said.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Nero said fearlessly to Rias' question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias said.

 _'Oh I wouldn't doubt against that...'_ Kenji thought, glance at Nero.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Nero responded.

After that, the three of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina, Nero, and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Xenovia, Irina." Nero said.

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"We don't need it." Xenovia declined Rias' offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias' offer, and the three of them tried to leave. But then, Xenovia and Irina looked in the same direction. Where Asia was.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said.

Asia's body shook after she was called 'Witch'. That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia. Nero looked as well, but seemed uninterested.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil." Xenovia said.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the 'Holy maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a 'Holy maiden'. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?" Irina said.

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia as she squeaked in fear.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you." Xenovia approached Asia.

Then, Issei stepped in, standing in between Asia and Xenovia.

"Don't touch her." Issei said to Xenovia, with clear hostility.

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a 'Witch' didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a 'Witch'."

Issei bit his tooth out of anger.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!" Issei yelled.

"Do you think the Holy Maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The Holy Maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a Holy Maiden from the beginning." Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a Holy Maiden and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up... It fucking is!" Issei couldn't stop himself from saying what he felt. Hate, anger.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly. "God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

As the two went at each other, Kenji kept his eyes closed, contemplating whether or not to intervene. As he came to the decision, he reluctantly walked up to the two.

"That's enough."

"Kenji-senpai-!"

"Hyoudou, that's enough from you. I think you've made your point and there isn't any more reason to continue this until blood is spilled." Kenji interrupted. Everyone looked at him, even Nero.

Xenovia looked at Kenji with narrowed eyes, she weary of his presence the entire time.

"You... You're a human, yet... you're working with these Devils?"

"If you really think I'm on these dorks' side, then you've got it all wrong." Kenji kept a bored expression.

"Hey!" Rias said, pouting, taking offense to Kenji's comment.

Kenji ignored her and continued. "It's not about siding with a Faction. Personally, I don't give a shit if we're enemies or allies. Whatever side you're on, it's irrelevant to me. I once worked as an Exorcists at Vatican City but I decided to leave realizing my own values and morals instead. So maybe you should do the same instead of blindly following those head-jackasses of the Vatican or any Church."

He said, shocking most of the people in the room. Nero only smirked at her former comrade's statement.

"Are you mocking our beliefs?" Xenovia said with a sharp tone, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kenji replied nonchalantly.

Xenovia was about to retort but a chuckle interrupted her.

"I see you haven't lost your attitude of yours, Ken."

Looking over, it was Nero.

"That might be so, but what about yours?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.

Many of the spectators watching were confused, especially Xenovia and Irina.

"Captain? You know him?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." Nero said as she flashed a grin at Kenji.

Xenovia looked back at Kenji, giving him a questionable stare.

"Of all the people I know, I never would've thought you'd be in a place like this, going to school. You really haven't gown out of your little boy pants have you?" Nero said with a challenging smirk.

"I've long since grown out of those shoes, Nero." Kenji said, passively, clearing noticing that Nero was trying to get to him.

"Oh? Then why don't you come and show me?" Nero's smirked turned even wider. The air then began to thicken.

Everyone in the room besides Xenovia and Irina began to sweat lightly as they felt the two former comrades flare their aura slightly, challenging each other.

"Tetsuro-san... please calm down. I'd rather not have a mess on my hands." Rias said before the two finally stopped. "Now... how about-"

"I'm not letting you get away with what you said to Asia until you apologize!" Issei screamed.

Kenji looked at him. Sighing disappointingly, deciding to leave it to Issei to deal with this rather than him.

"What are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked.

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us… all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single Devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto-"

Rias tried to calm him, but yet another interruption came.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." It was Yuuto Kiba. He said that, standing by the doors, glaring at Xenovia.

"Who are you?"

Yuuto smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

"Yuuto...!" Rias exclaimed.

"I'll fight too!" Issei shouts. "I'll make you take back for what you said about Asia!" He proudly said.

"I see..." Xenovia started as a smirked slowly appeared on her face. "Irina."

Irina smiles and nods.

Seeing that there was no way of preventing a fight, Rias sighed.

Kenji looked over to Nero who seemed a little anxious. Sighing, he said, "I don't suppose you're not gonna stand back and watch are you, Nero?"

Nero widely smirked. "Umu! I ain't one to back away from a fight!"

"So, your attitude hasn't changed after all." Kenji deadpanned but inwardly smiled. _'Man... it really has been awhile... how long has it been since I heard that phrase...?'_

"Then if your fighting, I'm fighting too." Kenji groaned, albeit, he felt a little excited.

Nero almost squealed in excitement. "Then this gives me the chance to catch up with you and see how much better you've become!"

"Why Kenji-senpai? This doesn't have anything to do with you. Ah, no offense." Issei said.

"The way I see it is if I don't join, the matching'd be unfair. This way, it'll make it even."

Yuuto seemed to be offended by this. "Are you saying we don't stand a chance?"

Kenji looked at him for a moment. "...While I don't doubt your abilities against blue hair and twintails over there, Nero is a different story. Me and her have some history together, and trust me when I say this... she's way out of your league... do I have to explain?" Kenji said looking at Nero.

"I wouldn't want to say anything that spoils a _surprise_."

Kenji thought for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. "Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. One of the strongest Exorcists in the Vatican and descendant and current spirit holder of the last Roman emperor of the Julio-Claudian dynasty, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus."

* * *

Everybody moved outside into an open field.

Yuuto, Issei, and Kenji took to different sides of the fields so there was enough space between them and their opponent to battle, while the rest of Rias' group stood on the sidelines.

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes, but Nero had a pure white outfit, equivalent to the ones Irina and Xenova wore. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana while Nero only wielded a crimson sword, although, it didn't take the shape of an average sword.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to your dress? Thought you loved that thing to death."

"I still do, but it's made for a more... casual scene." Nero responded.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai." Xenovia accepted Yuuto's challenge.

Akeno had put a barrier in place so their fight wouldn't draw any attention.

Yuuto had activated his Sacred gear and there were several Demonic Swords around him.

"...Are you laughing?" Xenovia said.

Yuuto was laughing. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, 'powers' would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"...'Sword Birth', huh. The possessor can create any Demonic Sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic Sword related Sacred Gears... I heard that there was a 'subject' that avoided from being disposed by the Holy Sword Project... Is that you?"

Yuuto didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun! When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into Devil, I was shocked!" Irina said.

"U-Umm..."

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at Issei.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

A gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm.

 _'Huh... the Red Dragon Emperor... never would've thought.'_ Kenji thought, with no hint of shock or surprise, seeming indifferent as usual. Nero also felt and thought the same. But Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear.

"...Longinus." Irina started.

"Is that a 'Boosted Gear'? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this..."

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"*Sigh*... troublesome..." Kenji muttered as he slowly lifts his hand.

Nero smirked. "Well girls, if you think that was a surprise, then just wait one more moment." She said, referring to Kenji.

With his arm fully extended, a flash of light appeared, materializing a spear shaped weapon. When the light faded, it revealed Kenji's Sacred Gear in all of it's glory.

Immediately, the Devils, excluding Yuuto, shuddered just by looking at it. It's very presence and the holy energy it passively released was enough for Xenovia and Irina to sweat.

"T-That's...!" Irina's eyes slowly widen.

Xenovia's expression nearly grimace as she tried to keep a calm expression. "...The True Longinus... the Ultimate Longinus, and the very same weapon used to pierce Jesus Christ... not only is the Boosted Gear and Asia's Twilight Healing here, but the True Longinus too..."

"So, how are we gonna do this? First to draw blood?" Kenji said to Nero.

"Umu! It only seems fair between us!" Nero said, readying her sword as Kenji readied his spear.

Yuuto then growled out of impatience and went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Yuuto's strike while Irina rushed in slashing towards Issei.

Nero had disappeared in a flash from the spot she previously stood in. The dirt kicked off the ground from where as she disappeared.

Kenji twirled his spear, spinning behind around and held the spear in a defensive position.

*CLASH!*

Nero's sword clashed against Kenji's spear as he blocked it.

They looked into each others eyes before Nero moved again, this time, Kenji matched her speed. Sparks flew across the field as the sounds of metal violently clashed with each other. They could only be seen as blurs at this point, moving so fast to even create a few afterimages.

"F-Fast!" Koneko said.

"I can't even keep track of them. I-I don't think Yuuto is even capable of going that fast! It's hard to believe they're really human..." Akeno said.

"They're evenly matched." Rias murmured as she stood there almost dumbfounded.

These two clearly weren't amateurs, and to think that she had really doubted their skills, especially Kenji. Seeing as it is now, they really had no chance. These were two highly skilled warriors. One master of the sword and the other, master of the spear. Each strike they made were worth a hundred words. Their stance and form could write a paragraph. They weren't just talking to each other with words, but with each swing and thrust of their weapons.

 **[Reset!]**

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. Issei had also lost the boosted power within his body. His power returned to normal.

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight." Irina said.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Yuuto raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but...

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my Demonic Sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Yuuto's hand was a gigantic sword. Yuuto held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Yuuto's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Yuuto then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

*GACHIN!*

A violent sound of metal. A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Yuuto's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Yuuto's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

*BANG!*

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Yuuto's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!" Yuuto fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Yuuto once, and turned around. Yuuto was on his knees looking down at the ground, his face unseen.

*CLANG!*

One final clash of the swords-woman and spear-man before they were at a standoff with each other.

"Your reflexes are still on par, and it seems you've gotten better. Been practicing?" Nero asked.

"Piano and Calligraphy." Kenji nonchalantly responded.

The two hadn't even broken a sweat yet after all that. Now, they simply stood there, analyzing each other before making another move.

Nero then smirked as an idea rung in her head. "Ne, why don't we kick things up a notch? Let's skip the baby stuff and show these kids what we can do."

"Isn't this just supposed to be a simple sparring match?" Kenji deadpanned.

"You know that nothing is ever simple with me around!"

"*Sigh*... Fine... if you want to heat things up then you won't hear me complaining. But least try to take it easy, you tend to take things too far."

Nero's smirk widen. "When have I ever taken things too far?"

Kenji deadpanned at this. "You and I remember Greece very differently..." He dryly stated.

"Anyways! The next attack will decide the winner!"

At this point Xenovia and Irina had already finished their fight. Everybody was watching them now, minus Yuuto as he had his gaze to the ground in a shameful, sulking manner.

The air had now become heavy. Both Nero's rosy red and Kenji's pure white aura surrounded their bodies. Everybody started to sweat. The Devils' guts told them to run away, stricken with fear as their legs quivered.

Time seemed to slow down, least, for Kenji. Slowly, the two readied themselves. Nero placed both hands on the handle of her sword, with her legs parallel to each other.

Kenji placed one leg back and the other slightly forward. He angled the God-slaying spear slightly downward, holding it with both hands, parallel to his stomach.

The wind silently blew. It was very quiet. Everybody nervously waited in anticipation.

In one slight movement, both of them disappeared in a blur and reappeared on the opposite sides from where they previously stood.

*SLASH!*

Nero and Kenji stood still.

"Wh-What...?" Rias muttered. Her and her peerage's eyes widen like dinner plates.

Xenovia and Irina were shocked.

"T-They moved so fast that sound couldn't catch up..." Irina said.

"Th-That's crazy...!" Issei said.

"A-Amazing... a-and s-scary..." Asia said in shock.

*Tear*Cut*

Kenji felt blood fall from his cheek, and Nero heard the cloth over her should tear as she felt a stinging feeling.

Their aura disappeared. The Devils felt a heavy weight lift from their chest.

Nero and Kenji looked back at each other.

"Tie?" Kenji asked.

"Tie." Nero answered.

Kenji then de-materialized his spear as Nero put on her white cloak.

"Whew! That was fun! Felt a little nostalgic even!" Nero cheerfully said.

Kenji only responded with a hum.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and catch-up with you, we have to leave." Nero said.

Kenji frowned slightly. "Understood."

"Xenovia, Irina." Nero said as the two nodded.

"…Wa…wait!"

Yuuto reached his hands towards Xenovia, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Yuuto glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing dragon has already awakened."

Issei looked shocked.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win." Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina held her cross and winked at Issei. The three then left the scene. Rias closed her eyes, feeling disappointed that her knight and cute pawn was defeated.

Kenji stared into space, lost in thought as he watched the retreating figure of Nero until they were completely gone. Closing his eyes, sighing, he too left the scene without a word.

* * *

 **Dunscaith Castle**

Scathach sat on her throne chair of her castle, her home.

She was an extremely beautiful woman with long purple hair and red eyes. She wore a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. Descendant and current spirit holder of the female warrior-queen from Celtic Mythology's Ulster Cycle.

The queen sat, awaiting a guest from what it seemed. Her butlers and servants stood ideally.

The doors to the throne room opened, revealing a young blonde woman being escorted by two guards, she had amethyst-colored eyes that were completely pure. She also wore what looked like a battle-dress with armour woven from Magical Energy to enclose her.

"Who are you?"

The blonde woman bowed in respect. "I am Jeanne d'Arc. Descendant of my ancestor and the current holder of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans."

"And what business does the Joan of Arc have here?" Scathach asked.

"I am looking for the current wielder of the True Longinus." Jeanne said.

Everybody in the room was shocked, some gasped silently as they whispered to each other.

Scathach's eyes briefly showed some sadness and surprise, but quickly narrowed.

"And what makes you think I know about it?" Scathach said.

"I have upholded some information that you know him well and could lead me to his direction."

"Who's asking?"

"The Archangel Michael."

More whispered sprung.

"And what does the current leader of Heaven want with the wielder of the True Longinus?"

"Nothing of ill intent, I assure you. Michael had sent me to find him. He only wishes to meet with him and has suggested me to see you. He also sends his regards."

"And how does he know about all of this."

"The files on the highly classified and dissolved group, Blackwatch."

Scathach closed her eyes, unsurprised by the fact that the leader of Heaven knew of Blackwatch's existence. Although, she was surprised that it had taken them this long to do anything.

"I see..." Scathach mused.

 _'Kenji...'_ Scathach thought about her former comrade for a moment before speaking again. "I don't know his exact location, we haven't been in touch with each other for years since our group dissolved, but..." Scathach paused.

Everybody waited anxiously for the warrior-queen to speak again.

* * *

 **Kuoh**

It was the next day.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Kenji said. Looking at the person in front of him who wore the same white cloak.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "No!... Not really... m-maybe..." Nero said.

Kenji sighed. _'Kami-sama... why must you do this to me...?'_ He thought as he mentally face palmed.

It was supposed to be a casual walk through the park. Never did he expect to run into Nero so soon, especially after yesterday.

"Well, where was the last place you three were all together?" Kenji asked.

"Back in the town."

Kenji groaned. "Do you want me to help? I can guide you around."

"Umu!" Nero nodded furiously. "We can also get this chance to talk!"

Kenji sighed again. _'This is gonna be a long day...'_ He thought, unmotivated to do anything today, but a little piece inside of him was a little excited and happy for some reason.

"Right... come on, follow me."

"Umu!"

Kenji groaned again, rolling his eyes, but inwardly smiled.

 **A Few Moments Later**

"How hard can it be to find two girls in white robes?" Kenji groaned as he and Nero walked all around town.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find-"

*RUMBLE*

"-them..." Nero said as her stomach rumbled from hunger. She looked away, embarrassed.

Kenji deadpanned. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"N-No! Th-That's not-!"

*RUMBLE!*

"Uwah~" Nero blushed, embarrassingly.

Kenji looked at her before sighing. "Why don't we find some place to eat?"

"Umu!" Nero nodded rapidly with stars in her eyes as her mouth watered.

...

"Oishī~! I forgot how good Japanese food was!" Nero said.

The two were currently sat at a family restaurant.

"And I completely forgot how obnoxious you can be." Kenji retorted earning a pout from Nero, but she continued to eat. "You know, I'm surprised you aren't that mad at me. I mean, after all these years, I'd think you'd be." He frowned.

Nero swallowed the last bite of her food before responding. "Of course I'm mad! You disappeared without a trace after the funeral!"

Kenji visibly flinched at her yelling, seeing the sadness and anger behind her eyes.

"But! I forgave you. I can't stay mad at you all this time. It was your decision alone. And I fully respect that." She softly spoke.

Kenji looked down, slightly frowning but soon showed a small smile. "Thank you."

"Although I might've forgiven you already, I don't think the others are gonna be so forgiving as I am. Like Moka or Scathach."

"I know, and I understand."

"So... did you by any chance run into an Excalibur?" Nero asked, changing the subject.

"...And if I did? How would you know?" Kenji responded with an eyebrow raised.

"The other night, I sensed a large amount of holy energy burst like a flare before fading."

"...Came across Freed Sellzen that night. He had Excalibur Rapidly."

"Freed Sellzen, huh?" Nero narrowed her eyes before speaking again. "And what happened."

"In short, he and I fought, he ran away, but before he could do that, I destroyed the Excalibur."

"Even after the meeting yesterday, you're only telling me this now?"

"Never crossed my mind." Kenji shrugged. "But just so you know, I do plan on returning it."

Nero sighed. "...You know, even I have to admit that we aren't fully prepared for a mission like this. So, I'm willing to propose this..."

Kenji narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing where this was going.

"...I'm- No, we're gonna need your help, Ken. Not just destroying the stolen Excaliburs, but...-"

"Captain!" A shout interrupted her.

"Irina? Xenovia?" Nero said, looking over to her teammates.

Xenovia bowed. After rising up, she then looked at Kenji suspiciously.

Kenji scanned his eyes over until it fell onto a certain brown haired Devil boy.

"Hyoudou."

"Eh? Kenji-senpai?"

"Hey you guys! You're just in time! Me and Ken were just discussing important matters!" Nero said.

Both Xenovia and Irina looked at each other then back at Kenji.

With them now all sitting down at a table.

Issei sat next to Kenji and the three females sat right across from them.

"So, why are you here?" Nero asked Issei.

Issei nervously responded. "I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

The three of them looked surprised at what Issei just said, even Kenji. They were also looking among each other.

"Captain?" Irina asked Nero.

"Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Nero answered. "I was just talking with Ken about this before and he agreed to help us!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to anything!" Kenji shouted but fell on deaf ears.

"Are you sure, Nero-san?" Xenovia asked.

"Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know? And then... him." Irina said then pointing to Kenji with the last sentence.

Both of them raised an objection.

"To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us." Nero said.

"I know that. But-!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah, but I also agree with Nero-san. The higher-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice." Xenovia interjected.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina said toward Xenovia.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way." Xenovia answered.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!" Irina said.

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"Xenovia is right. And that's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a God-slayer. The higher-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon and a God-slayer, did they?" Nero said.

Xenovia then looked at Issei and Kenji.

"I never thought that I would meet the Sekiryuutei and the wielder of the True Longinus in a distant country like this." Xenovia started and looked toward Issei. "I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat."

Xenovia then turned to Kenji. "And you, who wields the holiest object in existence, having been blessed by the blood of Christ. The single most powerful Sacred Gear in existence which gave its name to all Sacred Gears capable of slaying Gods. It shouldn't be much trouble for you to destroy the Excaliburs then."

Kenji inwardly cringed at this.

"You're right about that Xenovia." Nero said. Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows while Irina looked confused. "Ken has already destroyed an Excalibur." Nero smirked.

Xenovia, Irina, and even Issei looked towards him in shock.

"Is that true!?" Irina said.

Kenji only crossed his arms after pulling out a small white bag and placing it on the table. "There. That's what's left of Excalibur Rapidly."

Xenovia and Irina took a look in the small pouch, seeing several metal pieces. Confirming it is the Excalibur Rapidly. Both of them fell silent.

"Then I think it's settled!" Nero said before looking toward Issei. "Issei Hyoudou. You may have the power of a dragon, but that doesn't mean I fully trust you. But my colleagues seem to, so I'll give you this chance."

Issei stiffens. "Don't worry, you can trust me. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. But, can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not." Nero shrugged.

Issei proceeded to take his phone out, then, at the same time, Kenji's phone went off.

Kenji also took his phone out to check the caller ID. Upon seeing it, he grew a serious expression.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to take my leave now. Something else came up." Kenji said.

Nero looked at Kenji. "I see... then I can assume you'll be there when it's time."

Kenji stood from his seat. "I'll do what I can, but I ain't dragging anyone's weight just so you know, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart... you and I both know this is a very personal issue for me, and I'm not talking about the Holy Swords, I could care less about that."

Xenovia and Irina looked confused and slightly shocked. Xenovia understood there was a deeper reason for Kenji to 'help' them.

Nero closed her eyes. The painful memories were brought back again. "...I understand." She nodded.

And with that, Kenji walked off.

Nero watched as he left, sending a glance of worry until he was gone.

* * *

"Yo, you made it." Azazel spoke.

He wore a brownish yukata, sat on a chair by the river side with a fishing pole in hand.

"What'd you need?" Kenji asked.

"Come and sit, make your self comfortable." Azazel said, bringing out another camping chair.

Kenji sighed, but took the offer and sat down next to him.

"So, what is it?" Kenji said as he watched the river slowly flow down the stream.

"No doubt when this is all over, the three factions are going to have a meeting, right here in Kuoh."

Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"I know, this affair between the three factions doesn't mean anything to you but I'm on a limb here."

"...What do you want from me?" Kenji slowly asked.

"I want you to be there, with me."

"You realize certain actions have dire consequences, right?"

"I know that, but don't you think it's time to unveil the wielder of the True Longinus? Take the current Sekiryuutei for example."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it look as though I took your side? I prefer to keep my neutral status between the three factions."

"But you've decided to align yourself with the Youkai and Shinto Faction." Azazel retorted.

"That's a whole other story and you know it. But we aren't talking about them or the other pantheons, we're talking about the Biblical Factions."

"Hmph. Smart ass."

"Anyway, I'd rather not go to this meeting. And if I'm seen there walking along side the Fallen Angels, then I see more bad things happening rather than good. This whole thing is just... troublesome."

"Even so, this meeting is very important, both the Heavenly Dragons will be there. And with you there, you can definitely assert your position and desires, could you. not? And the issue with being seen with me won't be a problem. We're really just business partners... Listen, there will be a time where you'll have to announce yourself as the current wielder of the True Longinus and that meeting is as good as a time you'll get. All the three factions will be there, on neutral terms. And heck, I even hear that Michael is looking for you."

Kenji raises an eyebrow. "And what does he want from me?"

"Hell if I know." Azazel shrugged. "Now look, will you be there? This is a the most perfect opportunity you're gonna get."

Kenji thought in silence, closing his eyes, and for a good minute, he finally spoke up. "...No promises."

Azazel sighed. "Ah well, I guess that's a good enough answer, from you at least." He sheepishly grinned.

...

Later that night, Kenji went back home. It was pretty late at night, everyone should've been asleep so he went straight upstairs and collapsed on his bed. But upon falling on his bed, he heard shuffling right next to him.

"Nya~..."

Yep, it was Kuroka.

She slept peacefully under the warm blanket, albeit, naked.

By the day he got back from Kyoto, Kuroka decided to sleep with him instead of taking a guest room much to Kenji's complaints, but reluctantly let her.

So now, every night, he'd have to sleep with a naked Devil/Cat-girl hybrid who'd cling to him as he also slept for the rest of his life seemingly. Every now and then Kuroka would try to seduce him into sex and playfully flirt which was no surprise.

Kuroka had asserted her feelings for Kenji, so it was only time before they fully engaged in intercourse, which Kenji would much like to keep off the table until he actually was certain of it, and definitely in a less... stressful situation he was currently put into.

And of course she was introduced to Raynare seeing that she also lived in the household.

Shock and fear were Raynare's initial reactions when she met Kuroka which was normal. But Kenji had decided to tell her the truth and it eased her, but only slightly, she was more shocked rather. And not only that, but it also meant Kenji trusted her when revealing the truth about the Nekoshou incident. And for some reason, it made her heart flutter.

Both Raynare and Kuroka became quickly acquainted, albeit, Raynare was still a little fearful and reserved whenever Kuroka was around, but it'd definitely take some time to get used to. And it only took a day for them to find out that they are attracted with Kenji. Raynare was more shy and reserved when it came to her feelings but Kuroka was more upfront. Of course Raynare was jealous, but would never admit it so Kuroka would always tease her.

Nothing like a healthy competition between two women and the man they were attracted to. Of course they were aware that Kenji was forming something of a harem, and the competition was more of gaining the attention, much to Kenji's displeasure and he as fully aware of this thanks to his Fiance.

Thinking about it now, Kenji had a predicament on his hands. Not just about women and his love life, but specifically the issue with Kuroka and her status as a criminal. Considering the position he was in, housing an SS-Class Stray Devil criminal.

Groaning, Kenji got back up. Standing near the window of his room, looking out. He took out his phone and contacted one person he could rely on this.

*Ringing...*

"Hello?"

"Hey Arthur... I need a favor."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And there we have it! Chapter 9 is out of the way. A much longer chapter than normal with lots of stuff crammed in here.**

 **Things are starting to pick up and we now know that three other Blackwatch members have been revealed (Nero, Moka, and Scathach). There are more, but that's a secret for now ;) We also get to see the brief introduction of Scathach and Jeanne, and their interaction.**

 **Hints sprinkled here or there, you know the drill.**

 **Hopefully I did well on Nero's character. I did my best so that she wasn't too OOC from the Type-Moon depiction.**

 **Harem (Complete); Yasaka (Alpha), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Serafall, Tsubasa, Gabriel**

 **Moka (Rosario Vampire), Nero (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Kiyohime (Fate) Jeanne (Fate)**

 **Yes, the harem is finally complete and locked in!**

 **Anyways! That about does it for this chapter!** **Remember to drop a favorite or follow if you're enjoying yourselves so far, and a review is always appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Prelude to Kokabiel

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Prelude to Kokabiel**_

* * *

The next morning came around.

Kenji awoke earlier than usual. Maybe it was a sinking feeling, or it was the feeling of being on edge. Kokabiel was out there, residing in this town, waiting to make his move. Kenji stood in the living room, looking out the window with narrowed eyes.

 _'If anyone is gonna take him down, it's going to be me and me alone... even if it's the last thing I do.'_ He thought as he took a sip of the cup of hot tea in his hands. Although it seemed like a calm morning, it still didn't settle his tenseness.

Kenji knew Kokabiel's target was the two Devil heiresses and knowing full well that Kokabiel hadn't accounted for his presence either. So he currently waited for Kokabiel to make his move and -hopefully- use the Devils as a distraction so he can seize the opportunity and fight the battle with little to no effort as possible, just as how he always did his battles.

He truly pioneered the techniques and philosophy of Sun Tzu and the 'Art of War'.

 _"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

As he stared out into the morning sky, he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. His two female companions, or girlfriend in Kuroka's case.

Kenji turned his head as both of them entered the living room.

"Mornin' you two." He greeted, taking another sip of his tea.

"Morning..." Raynare lazily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, nya~!" Kuroka said as she ran up to Kenji and engulfed him in a big hug. She leaned her head against his chest, nuzzling against him affectionately. Kenji used his free hand and gently patted her head.

Raynare stood and silently glared at the feline woman in jealousy.

Kuroka turned her head around to face Raynare while still keeping her arms around Kenji. With a teasing smirk, she said, "Ara? Is crow-chan jealous?"

Raynare blushed, huffing and crossing her arms. "I-I'm n-not jealous! W-Why would I be?"

 _'It's painful how obvious you're making it.'_ Kenji thought with a deadpanned expression.

"Hmmm~ Are you sure about that, nya?" Kuroka said and in response, Raynare sent a dangerous glare.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kenji said, defusing the situation before it got worse. Raynare calmed down but still kept her arms crossed, looking away with a small pout.

 _'*Sigh*, already off to a great morning.'_ Kenji mentally sighed. "Anyways, I also wanted you two to know something." He said, putting on a more serious expression.

Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever happens tonight, I don't want you leaving this house unless I tell you, alright?"

Kuroka tilted her head. "It has to do with the Holy Swords, right?" She asked.

Kenji nodded. Both of the girls turned serious.

"You've been on edge a lot recently, are you alright?" Raynare asked with concern.

"...Yeah, I'm alright. Look, just please, try not to get yourselves killed and try to avoid leaving the house at night especially."

"Who do you take me for? I can take care of myself, nya."

"I know that... it's just... a gut feeling." He said. _'But with Kokabiel on the loose. There's no way in hell. It's too much of a risk... I'll be damned if I let anyone else close to me die ever again... never again.'_

* * *

 **The Shuzen Family Estate, Japan**

Moka Akashiya.

She sat in her room, looking out through her open window as her silver hair gracefully flowed with the wind. Her piercing red eyes looked off into the horizon. The Shinso Vampire admired the view, even though she kept a stoic expression.

Gazing at the bright blue sky and the sun high up in the sky, she felt relaxed. Despite her past, she was content... somewhat.

Her mother died when she was younger. She decided to leave home for a while and travel to Italy, where she'd become an Exorcist and no second sooner, she was scouted for Blackwatch, becoming another one of its members. There is when she'd learn the true meaning of bonds and family. She really felt at home there with the people she called family.

There were three such individuals she became really close with.

Nero. At first, they butted heads and even hated each other at one point. It was mainly due to their contrasting personality, but fortunately, they were placed in the same squad, -as did the other three- they would butt heads on several occasions, but when it came down to it all, they were really close friends and it became more of a banter rather than full-fledged arguments. And boy when they actually worked together, it was a match made in hell.

Scathach. There wasn't much to go on in this relationship. Like her, she wasn't much of a talker. She was more soft-spoken. Although she came off as prideful, mostly due to her being the spirit holder of the warrior-queen, they became quick friends. Among the group, Scathach was her most favorable of the bunch.

And then there was Kenji... or Spearhead as she liked to call him. Although he was the team leader, his inclination to do as little as possible did bother her and she'd baby him or scold him sometimes, but when he actually tried, it was a different story. He had an oddly charming presence around him, but maybe that was her. Kenji's strange personality only pulled her closer to him, even though she found him obnoxious at times. It was his team-leading skills that tied them together. His techniques were unorthodox, but they worked, and she admired that. If she had the option, she would fight alongside him again, but not before she gave him a good kick in the face.

At that thought, she smirked, but it was only a faint one before turning back to her usual stoic expression.

She started to remember the good old days as they say it. Back when Blackwatch was in it's prime. The laughs they shared, the fights they fought, the tears they shed, the blood they spilled. All of that in the name of peace, to make the world a better place, least, that's what their leader, Shouyou Tetsuro, wanted to fight for.

But Moka wasn't one to dwell on the past. The memories of Blackwatch will always stay in her heart, never will she forget the times she spent with them, whether it was good or bad, she'll never forget it until death calls.

With those thoughts gone, she stood up, readying herself before walking out of her room.

* * *

 **Kuoh**

Kenji laid his back on the grass, his arms placed above his head comfortably. He looked up at the blue sky that was slowly turning dark as the night came.

 _'It's almost time.'_ He thought. _'He's just really dragging my patience now... troublesome...'_

Time was ticking, and Kokabiel was about to make his move, sooner or later. Thinking to himself, was this all to avenge his fallen comrades and late father. Or was it revenge?

Kenji didn't know the answer himself, all he knew was that the mere thought of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel made him angry and that said a lot.

 **Flashback**

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to take my leave now. Something else came up." Kenji said.

Nero looked at Kenji. "I see... then I can assume you'll be there when it's time."

Kenji stood from his seat. "I'll do what I can, but I ain't dragging anyone's weight just so you know, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart... you and I both know this is a very personal issue for me, and I'm not talking about the Holy Swords, I could care less about that."

Xenovia and Irina looked confused and slightly shocked. Xenovia understood there was a deeper reason for Kenji to 'help' them.

Nero closed her eyes. The painful memories were brought back again. "...I understand." She nodded.

And with that, Kenji walked off.

Kenji would find himself in a remote location in the middle of a forest, no people around.

 _'This should be the place.'_ He thought, looking around the place until he finally felt the familiar presence.

"Great, you made it." A voice said from behind Kenji. He turned around to see a familiar young man with white hair.

"So you're finally here, what'd you want, Vali? I doubt you're not only here to talk about what's happening right now."

Vali smirked. "The issue with Kokabiel is all yours for the taking, I couldn't care less about that crow. But Azazel wanted me to make sure you don't go... overboard. Personal feelings aside, he wants him alive for interrogation."

"The results really depend on... certain factors. You know how... agitated I can get when anybody bad mouths my father."

"But going so far as to unleash your wrath with your Balance Breaker? I don't know, that seems kind of far-fetched if you ask me..."

Kenji glared at him with his sharp green eyes. If it weren't for Vali's common sense, he would've smirked. He was among the few to witness what Kenji was truly like when angered first hand, and it was a sight to behold. Kenji held a spot in Vali's list of opponents he eagerly wants to fight, right near the spot of Great Red himself.

"I'll try to keep myself in check... but no promises," Kenji said as his expression calmed.

"Anyway, enough of the Kokabiel issue, I just came here to tell you something important," Vali said.

"I'm all ears."

"...The Khaos Brigade has become more active."

"...What about the Hero Faction?" Kenji asked.

"Them? Well, they're still being silent ever since you kicked them into the dirt. So there isn't anything new on them."

A small silence rose between them. Kenji stood, lost in thought.

"*Sigh*... great... just even more fuel to add to the fire... I'm not gonna catch a break for awhile, aren't I?" Kenji spoke, sighing out of frustration.

"I can't say for sure when they'll catch wind of the current situation over here, but for now, they still remain out of sight... it won't be long before then, and if I'm predicting this carefully, they might come after you for the Ultimate Longinus, knowing what their goal is."

"*Sigh*... first Kokabiel, now the Khaos Brigade, great..." Kenji said rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"But... you might not have to worry about them," Vali said.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Vali grinned. "I can help you, least, keep you off of the Khaos Brigade's radar so they won't constantly come after you. That way, you can continue with your daily life as per normal."

Kenji looked at him suspiciously. "...What's the catch?"

Vali smirked. "I can't say anything specific as of now, but you'll have to owe me some favors when I need it. So, what do you say?"

Kenji thought for a moment, taking the time before answering. "Alright fine." He groaned. "Work your magic or whatever and I'll return the favors."

Vali smiled. "Great. I look forward to it, 'Strongest Human'."

Kenji rolled his eyes in response to the title. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Anyway, Azazel also wants a word with you when we're done here."

"*Sigh*... there's always one thing after another, troublesome..." Kenji muttered. "Alright, I guess I'll start heading over if we're done here," Kenji said as he turned around.

Vali nodded. "I'll catch you later then, and I'll be sure to watch your fight with Kokabiel."

Kenji scoffed. "It won't even be much of a fight."

"Oh I don't doubt that, but I at least need some entertainment to finish off the night," Vali smirked as he watched Kenji walk off. After he was out of sight, Vali seemingly relaxed his posture.

 ** _[I've always had a great sense of reading a person's thoughts or at least, tell what they're thinking but... he's different. He is always hard to read, I don't even know what his intentions are if there are any that is. He's strong. I can't help but stay on guard constantly whenever he's around._** ** _]_** Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, his Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, had spoken through his mindscape.

 _'Are you saying you're scared of a human, Albion?' Vali teased. 'I don't know about you, but it get's me all the more excited to fight him.'_ Vali smirked.

 _ **[Scared is putting it one way, Vali. And he's just no ordinary human, there's more to him than meets the eye, but I can't put my finger on it... I do have to admit, I'm just glad we're on his good side and not on the receiving end.]**_ Albion, one of the two Heavenly Dragons had just expressed his fear of the human that was Kenji Tetsuro.

Vali looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. _'Regardless... it's almost time that we meet the Red Dragon Emperor.'_ He thought as he smirked.

 **Flashback End**

Kenji looked at the fading blue sky as the night came. Slowly, his eyelids start to relax and tire out.

 _'Why is life so complicated... so many things and too many responsibilities that don't even matter... all you really need in life is just a good family and nothing more...'_ He thought as he let out a long yawn. _'Guess a quick nap couldn't hurt...'_ With that, Kenji's eyes closed, quickly falling into a nap.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the Occult Research Club...**

*GARUUUUUUUU*

The Gremory group could hear a dangerous howl... Issei turned around and saw...

"There's another one!?" He shouted

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness.

*GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!*

It made a howl and it came towards Issei and Asia. Issei had to run while carrying Asia. But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field.

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Rias gave Issei the permission to use the boosted power. As he was about to do it something else happened.

*SLASH!*

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at the Gremory group went up into the sky. It was cut. There were two people who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur and a uniquely shaped crimson sword. It was Xenovia and Nero. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"We've have come to back you up," Nero said.

*STEP!*

After saying that, Nero went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

*GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!*

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize.

*STAB!*

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Tch, more interference huh?" Kokabiel muttered. "I was hoping to save this for a later date, but it might as well do..." He said with another click of his fingers.

Something started to rise up from the ground in front of them. They all readied themselves for another attack. Slowly from the ground rose a coffin and it opened itself. The Devils stiffened their posture preparing for anything. And what came out of that coffin was a man in a blue jumpsuit, very pale skin to which you could see the veins, blue hair, and dead eyes. With the mysterious man was a metallic-red spear.

Nero's eyes widen in shock, then turned to anger as the grip on her sword tightened with gritted teeth.

The Devils also experienced the same shock. Xenovia had narrowed eyes, however.

"Necromancy...?" Xenovia muttered, her expression filled with disgust.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

A loud roar took their attention.

"Are you kidding me!? Another one!?" Issei yelled.

"Xenovia..." Nero said to her and she looked at her superior. "I'll keep this one company, you work with the Devils with the Cerberus." She said as her eyes were trained on the dead body that stood.

Xenovia looked at her with some hesitance but nodded. "Understood."

*STEP!*CLASH!*

Nero then leaped forward towards the body, clashing her sword against the spear, gaining its attention. Nero pushed her opponent to another spot so the Devils wouldn't interfere.

She stood at a stand-off, staring at the body in front of her with a solemn expression.

"Cu... if you can hear me... I'll be sure to make it quick, you don't need to suffer anymore." She said, putting her thoughts towards Kokabiel. She mentally cursed him for doing such an act. Not only did he defile the dead, but used a dead comrade against her, and above all else, it was Cu Chulainn.

Cu couldn't speak, he, or what's left of him, could only stare with those dead, unresponsive eyes.

Nero quickly closed her eyes and made a small prayer before looking to her dead comrade before her. She looked at the weapon at his disposal and it was without a doubt Gae Bolg, so she knew she wasn't getting out of this so easily. She prepared herself, her crimson sword held in both hands, Aestus Estus.

And so, their fight began.

* * *

 **Flashback, Somewhere Within The Himalayas**

After what had happened and said, Kenji disappeared. His whereabouts unknown to even his close friends. He decided to remove himself from the rest of the world and stuff like that.

Kenji was just a nomad now. Traveling alone. The past was something he'd rather not deal with, least, as for now.

He was unable to accept. He still grieved. He blamed himself for all those deaths. He couldn't forgive himself, he couldn't look himself in the eye and nor could he confront his comrades. So, he ran off.

Currently, he was on the side of a mountain, walking up a small pathway near the edge of the cliff where the breathtaking view of the mountains and valley. But there was something else that caught his eye.

A village. There was some smoke emitting from the village indicating that it was populated.

 _'A village? All the way out here?'_ Kenji thought. He continued up the path until he was met with a strange man who looked like a monk. Green hair, long earlobes, and a red robe that was worn over on a shoulder. The man sat meditating near the edge of the cliff, facing the village down below.

"It's not that often when someone new comes here. Let alone, a visitor to these parts." The man said without turning around, he spoke in a calm and wise tone, akin to what an old monk would sound like.

"Ah, well, I was just kind of wandering. Going wherever the wind takes me I guess." Kenji said.

"A wanderer you say? And what is a young man like you be wandering around in these parts?"`

"Uh, nothing really. I don't have a specific place I'm going to..."

"So, an aimless wanderer? You know, it's pretty dangerous to walk around these areas, you can get lost easily. What reason do you have to be all the way out here?"

"Look, I can take care of myself. As for the reason... it's none of your business."

"So you say. Indeed, why you're here is none of my business, but I believe there is a much greater reason for you being here, maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny that brought you here or else you wouldn't be here for any other reason."

 _'I don't know if he's being serious or just spitting crazy monk nonsense.'_ Kenji thought, confused. "Just what are you getting at?" He said.

"My point? I believe you do have a reason to be here, why you've been walking all this way."

"And what the hell do you know about me? We just met."

"Yes, indeed we have only just met, but I believe just meeting a person is more than enough to study someone just by the look in their eyes."

Kenji raised an eyebrow as the man stood up from meditating but continued to face the other direction.

"You're a young man who's been through a lot. You're conflicted, unable to accept what has happened in your past, you feel guilty, shame. I can see it clearly."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the monk in front of him. "How do you know that? Who are you?"

"There's an old saying, 'eyes are a window to one's soul'. We, monks, dedicate our lives to serving and helping others in need. That is our way of life, our way of teaching. So knowing who's conflicted, in pain, mourning, grieving, is the essential part in order to do what we must. I'm more than willing to help a young soul like yours and guide them. Life is not an easy road and I'm sure you've heard that multiple times."

Kenji looked at him with hesitance. "...What makes you think I'm going to just accept your help? I don't even know your name."

"I understand your hesitance young one. But I assure you, I'm simply doing my duty. Your cooperation is all I need but remember you don't have to force yourself to do something you don't want."

Kenji stood in silence for a moment, thinking. _'I don't sense any ill intent from this guy...'_

"...You haven't answered my last question... who exactly are you?" Kenji said.

The man smiled, Kenji could see the corners of his mouth turn up despite him facing away.

"I go by many names, but you may call me..." The monk turned his head around, revealing most of his face. A neutral smile plastered on his face, staring at Kenji with his pale green eyes. "...Shakyamuni."

 **Flashback End**

Kenji slowly opened his eyes back open. Groaning as his eyes fluttered open, he was met with the starry filled night sky. Sitting back upright, he looked around to see the area around him was quiet, no one else was around other than himself.

Stretching, he thought. _'It's time...'_

Kenji stood up and started to make his way. _'Watch out Kokabiel... cause you're finally getting what's coming to you...'_

* * *

 **Nero vs. Cu Chulainn (Undead)**

The confrontation between Nero and Cu was still more like a competition, despite the man being dead, it was just like their past sparrings.

Still, without a single scratch, Nero and Cu stared at each other, preparing their next move. Neither showed any sign of exhaustion.

The two closed the distance by sliding their feet, silently but with the tension doubling.

—Cu made the first move.

Compared to the acrobatic freedom of his spear up to now, this was a much simpler stab in a straight line. A stabbing thrust which was blocked by Nero's blade. As a natural reaction, Nero repelled Cu's spear with the arm that held the sword, ignoring the pain. Really, that was neither too serious nor sharp, just a common strike.

Cu started flinging thrusts.

The spear strikes suddenly gained in vigor, the attacks more severe and not vain anymore. Having a certified distance of Nero's blade, he made no mistake in his aiming. Letting just one thrust pass meant a fatal wound— understanding that much, Nero kept moving her body and parried every single spear strike with her blade.

Cu was a master spearman and Nero had dealt with many spearmen, including Kenji. She was certified that the only few difficult opponents she faced who wielded a spear or lance of some sort where among three people; Cu Chulainn, Scathach, and Kenji. The skill among the three was but a grain of rice apart, each could hold their own against each other. The only thing that separated them in skill were battle tactics and how well one strategy was over the other.

A battle between two of the same style and mastery all came down to mind games in a sense.

In the middle of the uninterrupted series of strikes, Nero looked for just one attack with a weak aiming. With just that, she can twist her body instead of parrying and rely on her tolerance for pain. A well-placed counter in a near-death situation can be a perfect opportunity.

In a swift movement, Nero struck at Cu's shoulder. She ignored the tip of the red spear grazing her upper abdomen, and meanwhile, she will be splitting her enemy from the shoulder—

Nero foresaw the pain, her intuition saving her from a lost cause.

Her sword dropping in mid-air, Nero turned over and threw herself on the side. It was hard to say if it had been a close call. Cu's howling spear definitely seemed to have spilled blood.

There's no need to say whose blood it is.

Rolling on the ground, Nero escaped from Cu pursuing her and stood up immediately to keep track of her opponent. Her eyes betrayed her pain.

Gae Bolg was a piece of work, that's for sure. Despite that, Nero still had no fear in her heart. The situation still hasn't been decided.

There's still a way— Nero encouraged herself. A master spearman, that is something Nero can deal with.

Deciding to ignore the wound, for now, Nero's next charge will render the advantage of the range of the long spear meaningless. If he can't grasp Nero's speed, he will meet his end when she will split him in two. That's how she usually dealt with spears and lances.

Nero measured the timing of her strike. Cu, despite being dead, was estimating the speed of her charge with the force she put in her body. But she still has one more secret ready for that...

By a little, just by a little, Cu's movement weakens.

The grass torn up into gravel and dirt created many obstacles for a good foothold. Cu's movement stagnates a little when he puts strength into his legs.

Nero didn't miss it.

A loud bang roars in the atmosphere. The crimson sword that was darkened by the night which then turned over the darkness with its brilliance.

The color refracts light in an illusion can be used in another way. The instant her sword clashes with another weapon at high speeds, it can blow the opponent with a single long-distance strike with a gale made out of the super high pressure of the condensed air.

And this was the application of Nero's plan. The point of holding the sword backward in a wide stance was for that― to accelerate the air strike even more.

Released from the crimson sword, a jet of air comes out from behind Nero. Her body changes into a supersonic bullet.

At this point, Nero's speed is three times higher than normal. It's already too late for an ambush attack or an evasion the instant she steps forward. Even if Cu's spear can deal a serious wound to Nero, he will receive a lethal strike the same instant. That is certainly a strike made to risk one's life for a certain victory, ready to even have her flesh cut or her bones severed. Breaking through the wall of air at several times the speed of sound, the shockwave of the rush blew the surrounding rubbles like leaves.

Cu didn't move. Having already given up on an ambush attack, the tip of the red spear didn't flinch.

What moved instead was― his legs.

With an extremely focused mind, the flow of time, even shorter than an instant, stretches and grows slower.

That moment, Nero knew. The opening in Cu was a bluff. It wasn't a coincidence that Cu missed a step; he had placed himself to stop at the right position.

The spear Cu held in his hand was but an illusion, a copy. Cu kicked the dirt up his feet revealing the real spear while the other one in his hand disappeared. It was an elaborate trap, a good one, for a dead man.

Despite the limitations of death, he can still strategize. Even after death, he was still able to fight in his prime.

Just what kind of necromancy nonsense did Kokabiel use on her fallen brethren? And was there more of the fallen that bastard Kokabiel kept and grave robbed?

Nero could only charge forward, too late to brake when...

*SWISH!*CLASH!*SLASH!*

Gales surged. A confusion of life and death.

The moment that the swordswoman and the spearman slid past each other, flowers of bright crimson blood fluttered and bloomed briefly – before fading away in the blink of an eye.

Nero, who charged past, stopped. She turned to see the unlikely savior who allowed her the chance to strike a critical blow.

Kenji arrived just in time to stop the momentum of Cu's spear which would of inevitably fatally wounded her had Kenji not blocked it with his own spear.

The body of Cu fell to the ground, lifeless as it should've been.

Kenji looked over to Nero as she smiled at him. "Always arriving at the last second, huh? You really haven't changed a bit." Nero said.

Kenji responded with a small smile before turning his attention to Cu. "Necromancy, huh...?" Kenji muttered with a neutral tone, trying to compose himself, but to say it didn't make him angry in the least was a lie.

"K-Ken..ji..." The voice of Cu weakly muttered but was heard nonetheless.

"C-Cu? Cu!" Kenji fell to his knees quickly. Nero made her way to them, although wobbled a bit due to the wound from before.

"*Cough!*" Cu let out a gurgling cough for air. "N-Nero... K-Kenji... I-I'm sorry..."

"Just stay quiet Cu! Just rest, you'll be-!"

"No... I'm supposed to be dead, b-but was b-brought back... *cough!* b-by h-him..." Cu cut Kenji off.

"Cu..." Kenji muttered.

"L-Look... I don't h-have much longer before I-I go where I rightfully b-belong... *cough!* s-so just listen to me for a minute..." Cu paused to catch his breath. "...I-I know that you m-might've blamed yourself f-for what h-happened, b-but l-let me tell you it- *cough!* it's not... I'm proud of you... we're all proud of you. N-No matter what anyone else s-says... y-you're a great person, Kenji." Cu said, doing his best to give a smile.

His body then started to disintegrate slowly, from the legs up. Kenji could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"...Looks like m-my times up... *cough!* j-just one more thing." Cu looked at his spear momentarily and back at Kenji. "I-I want y-you to take G-Gae Bolg..."

Kenji's eyes went slightly wide. "B-But...-"

"I trust you, I-I know I can... wh-whatever you do with it i-is up to you in the l-long run, b-but I want you to k-keep in s-safeguard f-for me... w-will you do that for me?"

Kenji paused hesitantly but answered nonetheless. "Of course I will." How could he deny the word of his dying comrade?

Cu weakly smiled. "Great..." Cu looked up at the sky above. "F-Finish the fight Kenji, I know y-you can do it..." And with that, Cu's whole body withered away into dust, carried by the winds into the sky.

Kenji sat there in silence. Nero looked at him with concern. Kenji began to stand up as Nero spoke.

"Kenji..." She muttered.

Kenji stood there silently, the winds gently blowing as his hair flowed with it. Kenji took Gae Bolg and put it into his pocket dimension.

"It's time to finally tie loose ends..." Kenji said as he turned to Nero. He looked down at her wound. "Are you going to be okay?" Kenji asked with concern.

Nero smiled and nodded. "Umu." She said but with less cheer. "Though, I'm gonna stay back for now. I'll let you handle the rest. I know you can." Nero said as she walked up to Kenji, placing a hand on his cheek.

Kenji nodded. "I won't let you down, Nero." He said before turning and disappeared in a flash.

Nero looked at the sky with a bright smile. With her eyes closed, she said, "I know you won't... you never have."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! Hoped you guys liked it, especially the fight scene with Nero and Cu. I really took some time to get that completed which took me awhile, but I did it.**

 **Now we know Kenji is somewhat affiliated with Vali. In what way or how, we'll never know until it's revealed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **As well as a tiny little flashback of where Kenji was during his disappearance and who he met. Ten stars to whoever knows who Shakyamuni is. It's pretty obvious if you know a lot about Fate or just something about the *hint, hint* Buddist religion in general, which, I'm sure a lot of you do know who it is by now.**

 **Next chapter I hope you guys are ready for the confrontation between Kokabiel and Kenji, cause I know I am.**

 **Harem (Complete); Yasaka (Alpha), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Serafall, Tsubasa, Gabriel**

 **Moka (Rosario Vampire), Nero (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Kiyohime (Fate) Jeanne (Fate)**

 **Anyways! That about does it for this chapter!** **Remember to drop a favorite or follow if you're enjoying yourselves so far, and a review is always appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Welcome to the next chapter! Here it is! The long awaited chapter most of you have been waiting for!**

 **So, without further ado, let's just jump straight into it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11 - Tying Up Loose Ends_**

* * *

The Gremory Group plus Xenovia had expressions of despair and breathed violently. Even after all that, the effort they put into fighting Kokabiel, Yuuto awakening his Balance Breaker, it just wasn't enough. Kokabiel stood there disappointed without a single scratch on him.

"Is this it?" Kokabiel sighed. "But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kokabiel smirked.

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the original Lucifer but also God died."

Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angel, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

"No... that couldn't be... impossible..." Xenovia spoke with widened eyes.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High-Class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But Pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even Pure Devils are rare, right?"

"...Lies... it's a lie..." Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that 'there is no second war' after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on them more than they thought. Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"...God doesn't exist? God... is dead? Then the love we were given by him is..."

Kokabiel answered Asia doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the 'system' used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy Demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy Demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and Demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and Demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Issei held her and called out to her.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings! With your deaths, a new great war shall begin!" Kokabiel shouted maniacally. "Now die!"

With that proclamation, Kokabiel began to form a larger and more powerful spear of light. Once finished, it was aimed directly at... Rias.

"I'll start this off easy... with you, Rias Gremory," Kokabiel announced before the spear of light shot from his hand.

""Buchou!"" The cries and yells were shouted from Rias' peerage. Rias didn't move, she couldn't move. Too scared and frightened, all hope was lost.

This was the end for Rias Gremory and the start of a new war... well, it would have if it were not for a sudden interference.

*FLASH!*CLANG!*

"Wha-!" Kokabiel shouted in surprise. It happened so fast, no one saw what happened, not even Kokabiel. One moment the spear was shooting towards Rias, the next, it completely vanished.

"Now you owe me one, princess." A voice said, familiar to Rias and her group. They looked forward, seeing a young gentleman who wore the same Academy uniform as them, his back facing them with a spear in hand. He turned his head to see the exhausted and beaten up group of Devils and an Exorcist.

"Kenji-senpai!" Issei shouted in surprise.

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes, however. _'A spear...? Freed mentioned a spear user that destroyed Excalibur Rapidly... but it can't be this...'_ Kokabiel thought before speaking up. "That spear... no way... the True Longinus... who are you?" Kokabiel demanded.

Kenji looked at Kokabiel glaringly. "What? Don't you remember me? I'm hurt... but I guess it doesn't matter who I am anymore. What matters... is that I'm the one who'll be taking you down." Kenji spat with venom in his tone of voice.

"You're going to take him on alone? Are you stupid?" Yuuto said from behind. "Even with all of us, we couldn't even do anything."

"Kenji-senpai! Let me-!"

"Hyoudou." Kenji interrupted Issei mid-sentence. "This is my fight and my fight alone." Kenji turned his head back around with an intense, feral glare that made everyone who saw it shiver. "I've got some unfinished business with _him_."

Issei wanted to speak out but was stopped by his Sacred Gear.

 _ **[Partner. I suggest you follow what he says.]**_

 _'Ddraig...? Are you sure?'_

 _ **[Yes. And besides... he has that look in his eye.]**_

 _'Look?'_

 _ **[...Revenge. Whatever happened between those two must not have been a happy tale. It's not clear on what it is, but I can sense that the Human has been waiting for this confrontation for a while. Partner, just let him do what he needs to do, it's clearly important to him. And besides, this is the perfect chance to see first hand what the wielder of the True Longinus has to offer.]**_

Issei was shocked to hear. But with Ddraig clearing up how much this fight meant to Kenji, he hesitantly backed down.

"All... all right..." Issei muttered, stepping back and taking his place by Asia's side again who had fainted.

"Ahahahaha!" Kokabiel started laughing. "Now I remember! It's you! You were a member of Blackwatch! You were the one who struck down his own, pathetic teacher! Hahahahaha! How could I have forgotten!" He yelled in hysteria.

It took all of Kenji's self-control and willpower to remain calm despite every fiber of his being yelling for his blood.

"So, you've waited, came all the way here to kill me? And for what? A pitiful attempt at avenging your fallen? Those worthless bags of meat? But I must admit I commend you for your commitment, but sadly, you currently stand in my way... so this is where it ends for you-" Kokabiel's words were cut short. Before he could finish his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

Kenji suddenly appeared behind him in a blink of an eye. Using his spear to cut off the wings of Kokabiel.

"Ah!" Kokabiel screamed in pain.

"You can call me out, spit on me, berate me, whatever... but... don't ever speak about my comrades... or my father in such a manner like yours," Kenji spoke with an ice-cold tone.

"Fast!" Yuuto commented.

"Unbelievable... just one move and he already got him...!" Issei said with awe.

"Y...You! My wing!" Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but Kenji continued speaking.

"You have the nerve to talk about the deceased like that, I can somewhat tolerate that. Disrespecting my father is another thing but... you crossed the line when you truly defiled the dead by grave robbing my fallen brethren and dare to use it for your own personal goals. You disgust me... and for that... I'll be sure to punish you and any other trash like yourself," Kenji spoke with an authoritative tone, almost almighty, even God-like.

Kenji was almost completely a different person when personal feelings and sensitive topics of his past came up. The Devils continued to shiver and cower in fear as they watched the exchange.

"Insolent brat! I'll kill you!" Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky but with a single swing of his spear, the length of his spear extended to reach the spears of light created by Kokabiel which were simply brushed away.

"Damn you!" He tried to attack Kenji with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Kenji swung his spear to the side vaporized them. Kenji then slashed his spear across Kokabiel's torso.

"AH!" Kokabiel screamed in pain. The high concentration of Holy Energy held in that spear was too much, even for a Cadre.

"Every fiber of my being is screaming to cut you down right here... though I was told to not kill you, that doesn't mean I don't get to teach you a lesson..."

"Y-You... w-will... PAY FOR THIS!" Kokabiel yelled as he quickly launched himself into the air, flying with how many ever wings he had left. Forming a gigantic spear of light that had not been seen before.

It was big. Big enough to where the ground below was overshadowed. The oversized spear kept growing and growing. It's power leaked lots of Holy Energy which had the Devils even more fearful to even move.

"N-No way..." Rias stated with widened eyes as she stared at the growing spear of light.

"H-He's still able to create something like that...?" Yuuto said.

Kenji simply stared boredly. He closed his eyes as a blue light was released and flowed through and around his body. As he reopened his eyes, a small burst of light came from his chest, it made a sound like a crystal breaking. "Balance Breaker..." Kenji quietly muttered.

No one really paid attention to him though because of the gigantic spear that Kokabiel was forming.

"Now die!" Kokabiel shouted as he released the spear from his hand and shot towards Kenji.

" **Hauriendum Manus!** " Kenji announced. His spear glowed a crystalline blue. He swung his spear at the incoming projectile and upon contact, the giant spear of light created by Kokabiel started to grow smaller and be sucked away by some unknown force. It looked as though a black hole was sucking the spear of light into oblivion until it was completely gone. It was like the Sacred Gear itself absorbed the entire spear of light.

Everyone was shocked, Kokabiel especially.

"WHAT!?" Kokabiel shouted.

"Did that... what just happened...?" Issei asked, confused and shocked.

"It completely disappeared... but how?" Yuuto chimed in.

"It can't be! What is this farce!? What have you done?!" Kokabiel shouted, yelling even louder out of anger and shock.

 _ **[Well now... that completely changes the game... that means it's already decided then... Kokabiel will fall. He's way out of our league.]**_

 _'W-What do you mean Ddraig?'_ Issei asked.

 _ **[He's just activated his Balance Breaker.]**_

 _'Balance Breaker!?'_ Issei thought, shocked.

 _ **[Just look, it should say it all.]**_

All had looked at the young man in question. Right now, there were multiple identical spears floating and spinning around him, ten to be exact, which had a phantom, crystalline-like appearance, almost like holograms even. "Balance Breaker, True Longinus Armiger." He announced.

"B-Balance Breaker..." Yuuto muttered in awe. The Devils and everybody else stared in shock and awe seeing the True Longinus' Balance Breaker right before their eyes. It was a sight to be amazed. The power released felt from Kenji made the Devils' legs quivered as they all fell to their knees with a chill running up their spins.

"S-So much power..." Koneko quivered as she began to feel light headed.

"So this is... w-what the power of the True L-Longinus f-feels like..." Xenovia said breathlessly.

The True Longinus was a weapon that truly earned its name, made to counter anything unholy or not. The true weakness of every being in the universe lay with that spear. Just being in its mere presence is enough to get anyone quiver.

Kenji then started to levitate adding more shock to the already shocked audience.

"Y-You...!" Kokabiel was at a loss for words, he was shocked, scared. Sweat began to drip down his forehead.

"Don't blame me for your fate... it was your leader who asked me to take care of you," Kenji said.

"So that's how it is?!" Kokabiel yelled.

"Now," Kenji started as he raised one hand up. And as he did, the spears around him started to shift. "You're done." He finished and with a simple swing of his hand, the spears around him flew at high speeds toward Kokabiel, unleashing a fury of spears flying around and impaling him. And to finish it all off, with the spear in his hands, he positioned it over his head for an overhead attack. With it raised high above his head as he floated, he then made the swing which quickly launched him down to the ground like a crashing meteor.

*FLASH!*SLASH!*CRASH!*

His spear made a verticle slash which connected with Kokabiel and the ground below and shockingly created a pillar of light which engulfed Kokabiel.

"AAAAAZZZZAAZEEELLLLL!"

*DON!*SHATTER!*

The pillar of light was so great that it penetrated through the barrier around the field with ease.

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell to the ground. The Fallen Angel who had 10 wings went down. Burn and cut marks appeared all over his body.

Everyone watched the defeat of Kokabiel, and by the hands of a human no less. It was a shocker to them. To truly realize how much the power gap between them and Kenji was. It was terrifying, really. To know that such a human which such power exists.

"H-He... defeated Kokabiel... on his own..." Yuuto said.

"No way..." Issei said.

Kenji closed his eyes as the holographic-like spears around him disappeared as well as the actual Sacred Gear itself which he dematerialized. He looked up to the sky. _'It's done... it's finally done... all that's left is...'_

"I knew this would be entertaining to watch." A chuckling voice came from the sky. Everyone looked up and suddenly began to get shivers, excluding Kenji.

Something was falling through the sky.

*FLASH!*

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light.

A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armor. There were jewels across various locations on the armor. It also had armor on the face so no one couldn't see the expression of the person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. Kenji was familiar with the person covered in white armor but didn't outright speak on it.

Everyone else who looked at it noticed and thought the same thing... It was identical to the Boosted Gear Scale-mail. So they all understood at the same time. They understood what the thing in front of them was. The Vanishing Dragon. The White Dragon Emperor.

"Your Balance Breaker is still as flashy as I remember," Vali said.

"Yeah, whatever. The job's done. He's all yours." Kenji simply said with crossed arms.

"Great. I should be glad that you held yourself back. Makes my job easier," Vali said. He then put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Vali walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

 **[Are you ignoring me, huh, White-One.]** Ddraig spoke out loud for the first time which had Issei's peerage surprised.

 **{So you were awake, Red-One.}** Vail's armor jewel was also glowing white. It was Albion.

 **[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

 **{That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.}**

 **[But White-One. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

 **{Red-One. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.}**

 **[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting... I also see that you're working with the Chosen One.]**

 _'The Chosen One... that's new.'_ Kenji thought in the midst of the conversation between the two dragons.

 **{That's how it is, though, the Chosen One and my host were tasked with the same job for this one time. Anyway, we should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.}**

 **[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell but Issei butted in.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?" Issei shouted angrily.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

"*Sigh*Yawn* Well, I'm going home-..." Kenji started as he felt some fatigue hit him. He stumbled slightly but two different hands were placed on his shoulders. Kenji looked at both of his sides and was surprised.

"Raynare, Kuroka...? I.. I thought I told you to stay home." Kenji said, exhausted.

"We weren't just gonna lay at home doing nothing while you could possibly be hurt, nya." Kuroka said.

Kenji looked at her and then at Raynare who nodded in agreement with Kuroka. Kenji sighed, but then... he realized... the Gremory group were watching.

 _'Great now how am I supposed to explain this...'_ Kenji thought in this awkward situation, especially when he laid eyes on Koneko. Supposedly Shirone, Kuroka's sister that she talked about.

Koneko looked with widened eyes, shocked. "Sis..." She muttered.

"Oh, Shirone! My dear little sister, how are you?" Kuroka said.

Rias came upfront, putting her hand to protect Koneko. Akeno and Yuuto put their guard up.

"Kuroka. SS-Class Stray Devil. I should be asking you, what are you doing here?" Rias demanded. Issei couldn't help but ogle at the cat girl but when Rias stated with her serious voice, he knew there was some trouble.

Kuroka responded by grabbing Kenji by the head and stuffing him into her chest. "Well princess, I'm here with Ken-chin, nya!"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly are you to him? How is he involved with you?"

"Well, that's easy! He's my boyfriend, nya!"

Rias visible face faulted, as did everyone seeing that wasn't the response they were expecting.

Kenji then pushed his face from Kuroka's breast. "Rias Gremory." He started after catching his breath from being suffocated. "We will talk about this another day. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep."

Rias and the others couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Y-Yes. I see. Then I expect to hear an answer as to why she's here seeing that... you have her under your 'supervision'. Then we will speak about what happened tonight, tomorrow."

"*Yawn* Fine by me," Kenji responded and turned around. "Let's go," Kenji motioned for the two females and they followed, but not before Kuroka said her parting words to Koneko.

"We'll talk again Shirone!"

Koneko didn't know what to think or what to do. Her sister had come back. And she was living with Kenji Tetsuro of all people. Someone she could actually tolerate and be around without problems, like Yuuto.

Kenji walked back, or well, the two females had pretty much wrapped both his arms around them and helped walk him back home much to Kenji's displeasure. Right now, he was deep in thought.

It was done, it was finally done. Kokabiel was done for. The case was finally closed, he finished the fight. Although slightly disappointed he didn't kill him with his own hands, he was still satisfied enough.

 _'Everyone... It's finally done.'_ He thought. It felt as though a heavyweight from his heart had been lifted after living in the shadows for so long. Although there was still one more major problem he needed to take care of, he can finally relax now. Rest the case with Kokabiel and move on.

He didn't know what came over him, but he blurted it out anyway, "Now that that's finally over... why don't I take you girls on a date sometime?"

* * *

"I should start by saying thank you for not killing Kokabiel," Azazel spoke.

After the eventful night, Kenji awoke the next morning with a call from Azazel that told him to meet with him at the river bank of his fishing spot. And so he left that early morning to converse with Azazel.

"No problem... I'm just happy that it's finally all over..." Kenji said.

"To be perfectly honest, I was a little worried there, but I shouldn't have."

"What? Worried I'd kill him or my own safety?"

"Oh, I have no doubt you can take care of yourself, least in my book, you have a spot in the top 10..."

"Top 10? Heh, I wouldn't say that. You're just over exaggerating," Kenji rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Azazel smiled at his humbleness. "But, getting onto... other things, you have a lot of explaining to do after what happened last night... you knew beforehand that God and the original Lucifer perished in the last war, didn't you?" Azazel smiled.

"Yeah, and every current living member of Blackwatch know this."

Azazel rubbed his chin. "I see... I shouldn't be surprised. Both you and Shouyou practically know everything there is to know, no secret is safe from the two of you. Though I am mad that your old man didn't talk to me about any of this, I guess that doesn't really matter... Although, what about the rest that knows this secret? How can you trust them to not know that they'd leak it to the other Pantheons."

"Take my word for it Azazel. They wouldn't leak such sensitive information like this. Not even _him_. _He_ has the audacity to keep this a secret knowing how much is at stake if _he_ were to reveal God is dead."

"Hm," Azazel hummed. "Alright, I'll take your word for it 'True King-Emperor'," Azazel teased. "So, now that that's out of the way, let's get onto..."

"Kuroka? Right?" Kenji said, looking him right in the eye.

"Yep. From what Vali told me before he left the scene. What's going on with her? Last I heard she was an SS-Class Stray Devil for killing her Devil master. You aren't scheming anything, are you?"

Kenji looked away for a moment in thought before speaking. "...I'll... let you in on a big secret. But whatever is said here will stay between the two of us unless I say so or have something figured out."

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I've still got the time before I head back. I'm all ears..."

...

It was still early in the morning so there weren't very many students at the school at the moment.

Kenji plopped onto the couch in the student council room where he had been requested to meet with Rias and Sona to explain the events of last night. Even Koneko was there for obvious reasons.

So it was just the four of them. There was a silence for the first few minutes before Sona spoke up.

"I think we should start by saying our thank you's," Sona said. "If you hadn't arrived when you did then Rias would've died and all of us too as the matter of fact."

Rias seemed to awkwardly nod in agreement, though, not saying anything.

Kenji waved his hand. "Don't mention it. Just be glad your all not dead. And even then, Kokabiel and I had some... history together."

"As I have heard. Would you like to explain?" Sona asked.

"I'd rather not. But I will say that he has caused me some... trouble in the past. And so that is why I am as I am today."

"Hm. I get it, it's very personal. I understand, if you're not comfortable in sharing, then I will fully respect that."

Kenji only nodded in response.

"But enough of that. What this meeting really is about is-" Sona was cut off by Kenji.

"Kuroka?" He asked.

"-Yes. It is about her. Last night, Rias told me that she along with the Fallen Angel under your supervision had come to your aid last night. From what Rias told me, you two seem to be well acquainted. How long have you had her with you? I mean, under our noses," Sona said.

"When I came back from Kyoto. She wanted to live with me so I decided why not." Kenji shrugged.

 _'Kyoto... so it was more than just a simple vacation trip, huh...'_ Sona thought.

"But you do realize that Kuroka is a wanted Stray Devil in the Underworld. SS-Class no less." Rias spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that."

"Then-!" Rias was cut off by Sona.

"If you are fully aware of the dangers of keeping an SS-Class Stray Devil in your household, then why do it? You know full well she could-" Sona was also cut off as Kenji interrupted.

"Kill me?" Kenji scoffed. "Sona Sitri... do you really take me that much of a fool?" Kenji crossed his arms.

Sona narrowed her eyes in response. "What do you mean?"

"If I could defeat Kokabiel, than what chance do you think someone like Kuroka could? I wield the strongest Sacred Gear no less. Now I'm not saying this because of the circumstances surrounding Kuroka, but something entirely different. Tell me, what do you know about Kuroka and the incident related to her?"

Sona and Rias looked at each other before Sona took the lead and spoke.

"Kuroka. A Nekoshou turned reincarnated Devil who killed her master after supposedly becoming drunk with the power of Senjutsu which caused the near extinction of the Nekoshous. And now labeled as an SS-Class Stray Devil... And you also expect us to believe you have her completely under your control. An insane criminal drunk with power under our noses."

"I understand that you're skeptical, but I hope you also understand that at any moment in time, I could and would kill her without any problems... and the same applies to you..." He said in a calm, neutral tone which sent shivers down their spines. "...but that isn't the case. You believe she's an insane, power-hungry criminal wanted by your elders and leaders. But there is always two sides of the story and unfortunately, the larger and influential party are the ones who have an actual say in the matter," Kenji said.

Sona narrowed her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" Rias demanded.

"I'm not obligated to tell you or that would cause another conundrum after what happened with Kokabiel, and I'd like to stay in relative peace for a little bit."

There was a silence for a moment as Rias and Sona thought about his words. Koneko stays silent, not wanting to get involved in the talk, but rather listen.

"Student Council President... you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure out what I'm trying to say. Or is that _hard_ for you?" Kenji flashed a smirked.

Sona calmly closed her eyes, but hundreds of thoughts were racing through her head with every second. "Are you trying to tell us that what happened with Kuroka are all lies?" Sona said shocking Rias and Koneko.

Kenji smirked. "Take it as you will, I won't ruin the surprise. You'll come to know soon enough."

"You mean to tell me that what really happened was all a lie?! You expect me to believe that?! If so, then explain-!"

"Rias, calm down," Sona said sternly, calming her friend down. Rias hesitated but eventually calmed down. "I'm willing to.. see this over. Some of your points are valid, but I will still heed caution. I can't actually confirm that what you're telling me is real, though, I will take your word for it and keep Kuroka under your supervision. Whatever involves her is _your_ responsibility."

"Sona, are you really sure? How can you-"

"Rias, I'm sure. If what he's telling us is true then we have to go on his words. After all, he is the wielder of the True Longinus. You don't think he'd have any reason to lie to us."

"Uh-... *Sigh*, all right, I'll take your word for it. But if anything happens, don't be surprised when I told you so."

"Good. Then I think that this meeting is over unless you had anything else to say, Tetsuro-san?"

"Nope, none here," Kenji replied.

Sona nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your time, Tetsuro-san."

Kenji nodded before standing up and leaving quietly.

That whole time, Koneko sat uncomfortably quiet. After hearing that, she began to have more questions than answers. There was no way what Kenji was trying to say was true. If she it was then why'd her sister leaver her all alone? Left to die? It was impossible to believe. There was just no way. But she won't get a real answer unless she confronted Kenji herself and possibly her sister in the process to hear what's really going on...

She shuddered at the thought. She just wasn't ready to see her sister, especially not now.

 **Timeskip**

"True King-Emperor, it's an honor to be at your acquaintance." Xenovia bowed respectfully.

"Ah... What are you doing here?" Kenji said blankly, sweatdropping.

"I attend this school now," Xenovia responded as she stood up straight.

"Is that so..." Kenji raised an eyebrow. _'There's something different though...'_ He thought. Thankfully no was around to see their exchange of words much to his relief.

It was midday. It was currently lunch period and Kenji was on his way to one of his spots outside, far away from other students but had stumbled upon Xenovia much to his surprise.

"Are you by any chance..." Kenji trailed off. Xenovia picked up on what he was thinking and responded.

"Yes, I have been reborn as a Devil by Rias Gremory as her Knight piece."

"I see... what about the other two?"

"They went back to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The 'fragments' that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again."

Kenji frowned slightly but later raised an eyebrow. "And the higher-ups let you stay here and become a Devil?" Kenji questioned.

"Well... do you know about-" Xenovia was about to say but Kenji seemed to catch on.

"About God being dead?" Kenji plainly said. Slightly shocked, Xenovia looked at him but nodded nonetheless. "I see, now I get it... and before you ask, I... knew for a while."

Xenovia's interest peaked. "Is that why you excommunicated yourself?"

"...Not... entirely, but I don't want to get into that right now. It's a little... personal."

Xenovia blinked. "Understandable. But getting back to before, since I know the truth, I had to leave."

"Just like that?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"I've become a dangerous person after finding out the truth of something I shouldn't have known. Basically, I've become a heretic for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off."

 _'Well... I guess that's... a plausible reason...'_ Kenji thought before saying. "So, you decided to become a Devil?" He asked.

Xenovia nodded. "I should also thank you for intervening when you had last night. For had it not happen, then we surely would've been dead."

Kenji shook his head as he rubbed it sheepishly. "Don't thank me. I just did what I had to do... Anyway, was that all? I kind of want to enjoy my peace and quiet."

"Nero had asked me to give you something." Xenovia said as she reached into her pocket, pulling out some sort of flash drive. "This is it." She said as she handed it to Kenji.

Kenji grabbed it from her hands, raising an eyebrow as he inspected it.

"I'm not sure what's in there, Nero didn't tell me but she said there's important stuff in there that may be of use to you in the near future."

"Hmm." Kenji questionably hummed. "Alright, thanks, I guess." He said as he shoved the flash drive into his pocket.

"No need to thank me, I'm just a messenger."

Kenji sweatdropped. "R-...Right. I take it that's all?"

Xenovia nodded. "It was a great honor to meet your acquaintance." She bowed.

"Look, you don't need to keep bowing you know."

Xenovia stood up straight, tilting her head. "But you wield the True Longinus. There's a clear distinction in our power, so I must show my respect, True King-Emperor."

Kenji sighed, facepalming. "Wielding this spear doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just... _fortunate_ enough to be put in this position. And please, just call me by my name. I'm not a big fan of titles."

"Is that so..." Xenova rubbed her chin. "Then I must take my leave, Kenji-senpai."

"S... Senpai...?" Kenji sweatdropped.

"I've been told that's the way to appropriately address my upperclassmen. Least, from what I've learned from the Japanese honorifics system. Or do you not use it around here?"

"Ah-... *sigh*..." Kenji sighed. _'Well... I guess that's better than anything else...'_ He thought. "I guess that's fine... You can leave now if there's nothing else you've got to say."

Xenovia nodded and quietly left.

 _'That was... awkward... What a weird girl...'_ Kenji thought as he watched Xenovia's retreating form for a second before turning and making his way towards his spot.

* * *

 **The Tetsuro Residence**

"Alright Nero, let's see what this is..." Kenji muttered as he sat on his bed with a laptop on his lap. He took out the flash drive and plugged it into the laptop.

A screen suddenly pops-up. It loaded fairly slowly until it showed a map. A map of the all the continents with about a few small red dots pinpointed in locations all over the map.

Kenji's eyes slowly widen in realization.

"Nero you sly fox."

It was no ordinary map, but a map that had the locations of some of the currently living members of Blackwatch.

 _"I'm not sure what's in there, Nero didn't tell me but she said there's important stuff in there that may be of use to you in the near future."_

Kenji recalled what Xenovia told him. He slightly frowned. _'What are you trying to tell me, Nero?'_

*COLLAPSE!*

Suddenly, a heavy weight fell onto Kenji as the laptop screen closed in the process.

"Nya~! Ken-chin~" Kuroka settled herself on his lap.

"Kuroka? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing~ It's just that you said you offered to take me and crow-chan on a date sometime, nya."

"I did, didn't I?" Kenji said. "Well, what about it?"

Kuroka pouted. "Mou~ When are you going to take me out, nya? Don't leave a girl hanging~!" She whined.

"With all that happened last night and the busy day I had today, I couldn't find the time to set up a date."

"But you have time now, nya!"

Kenji sweatdropped at her antics. _'She really wants this date, huh?'_ He thought. He smiled faintly. "Well, summer break is right around the corner, why don't I take you then? How does that sound?"

Kenji didn't get a response, at least, not verbally. Rather, Kuroka warped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his tightly. Without warning, Kuroka pressed her lips against this.

 _'I guess that's a yes.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and returned the favor. Breaking from the kiss, they stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Kuroka laid her head against his chest and slowly started to fall soundly asleep.

 _'Dear God, even though you're dead, I hope I can finally catch some sort of break this summer... but knowing my luck... I know I won't catch a good break anytime soon... ugh, what a fucking drag...'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **That about does it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! I know that the fight with Kokabiel may have seemed a little bland and rushed, but with the odds stacked against Kokabiel, it was already a one-sided massacre, to begin with. And I also wanted to start the next few Volumes pretty quickly because I have a lot of interesting things planned.**

 **I also hoped you guys liked the first look at his Balance Breaker! I've made a Fanon page on the DxD Fanon website for Kenji which goes into full detail of his skills and Balance Breaker. And just so you know, there's still a lot more to come for Kenji that I have planned for. Things such as future abilities, equipment, etc. Just things to make him able to stand on his own by other ridiculously powerful beings in this world.**

 **If you'd also like to see how I look at the Top 10 "Strongest Beings In The World" in this fanfic universe for future references, then it'd look something like this;**

 **1\. Trihexa/Great Red/Ophis**

 **2\. Shiva/Vishnu**

 **3\. Buddha/Brahma**

 **4\. Indra**

 **5\. Kenji/Gilgamesh**

 **6.** **Sirzechs/Ajuka**

 **7\. Crom Cruach**

 **8\. Hades/Thor**

 **9\. Aten/Lugh**

 **10\. Typhon (Or Fenrir)**

 **Of course, this list is in my opinion and not limited to the canon story/characters. I didn't include most characters since they're dead or not active, like God and Ddraig/Albion, since they're technically dead and sealed within the Sacred Gear, so their full power is really limited. This is a list of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings In The World" of this particular fanfic and those who are _alive and active._**

 **I don't think it's hard to understand why Kenji and Gilgamesh are placed where they are.**

 **In Kenji's case, I have a lot, and I mean, A LOT of BIG things planned for him in the near future to correspond to where I have placed him on the list. As for Gilgamesh... I think it's really self-explanatory, *cough* Ea *cough* Enkidu *cough***

 **Anyway! That should wrap up this chapter and short little review. I also want to say again, that I have put up a Fanon page for Kenji, so I hope you all go and check that out! Just simply search "Kenji Tetsuro" and it should be there.**

 **Harem (Complete); Yasaka (Alpha), Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare, Serafall, Tsubasa, Gabriel**

 **Moka (Rosario Vampire), Nero (Fate), Scathach (Fate), Kiyohime (Fate) Jeanne (Fate)**

 **Remember to drop a favorite or follow if you're enjoying yourselves so far, and a review is always appreciated!**

 **Next time, we start Volume 4!**


End file.
